One night
by Broadway188
Summary: What would happen if Jake didn't take the time to look at Renesmee when she was born, leaving him imprintless? What if The Cullens moved away as soon as Bella was changed? This is my take on those 'what ifs'. Jake and a full grown Renesmee meet one night.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 10 years since I've seen Bella. She gave birth to that…that _thing_ and then they moved. I didn't even see it, I didn't want to see it.

I gave Edward permission to save Bella, so we never attacked. Sam and I reconciled and I was alpha, he was beta. No huge changes have occurred in the past 10 years., Leah, Collin, and 5 of the new guys imprinted. Leah wasn't the cynical bitch that she was. I took up that position in the pack.

Our pack consisted of 17 wolves, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Chris, Harrison, Josh, Jack, Ian, Ryan, David, and me. We were the biggest pack ever.

Sam and Emily started a family almost right after Bella and Edward. They moved into a bigger house near the edge of the reservation. Paul and my sister lived in a house near them. In fact, we all lived near each other. I moved out of my dad's place a few years ago and moved in a small house with Embry, Seth and Brady. Some of the other pack guys had small houses together. But we all lived in one another's houses since we all lived so close to each other.

Today was the 10th anniversary of Bella and the Cullens leaving Forks. All of us, single guys were going out, so pretty much, Embry, Seth, Brady, Chris, David, and me. They knew I still loved Bella, and they figured I could use a drink.

Not a day goes by where I don't think about her. I imagine her warm brown eyes and soft face. Then I would see her with scary blood red eyes and sucking face with her leech. I preferred human Bella. I had started to think that I really did imprint on her, because I feel physical pain when I think about how I lost her, how I failed to protect her life.

"Hey Jake!" Embry called from the living room, "You ready to go?"

I sighed. I knew Embry planned to get me laid tonight. He takes that task upon himself. Most of the single pack members, except Seth, have taken to sleeping around. Sex took my mind off of Bella for a few hours, but I always felt bad after, I sent them home the same night. I figured tonight would be no exception. I would just find a hot girl, fuck her in the bathroom and leave. "Yeah!" I called to Embry.

We planned to go bar hopping in Port Angeles. Port Angeles didn't have very many bars, but I figured if we hit them all, I could find a decent chick to bang.

We hopped into David's truck and made our way to the closest bar, _Shakers. _It was pretty busy for a Thursday night. As soon as we walked in, all the women stared at us. How could they not, we were built!

We strolled up to the bar right away and ordered a shot each. Alcohol didn't have that much of an effect on us, so it took awhile for us to get drunk.

"Hey." A voice purred from beside me.

I turned to look at the speaker. Yikes. She looked like she fell of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down. In fact, I'm not entirely sure it was a woman. "Uh, hi." I said, trying to be as cordial as possible.

"Dude!" David called from next to me, "This place blows, no hot chicks! Lets go."

I turned to the, um, woman, next to me and smiled, "Gotta go."

We rushed out into the darkness. We had only been in there for 10 minutes, so no one was drunk yet.

"Well, that was a bust." Brady said, "I hope all the hot chicks are at other bars."

"No worries, man. No worries." Chris laughed.

We walked to the next bar, _Tommy's Place_. We stayed there a little longer, Chris found a girl, but it ended as soon as her boyfriend came. We went on like this for another 3 bars, there were a few chicks, but nobody I was looking for, they were all stupid or ugly. Every single one of us had had enough drinks to get a normal person drunk, but we were only slightly buzzed.

We were on our way to _Aiden's Irish Pub_ when Brady stopped us, "Aiden's only has bitchy old Irish ladies, lets pass and go to Cruiser's."

We all agreed right away. We were en route to Cruiser's, with Embry in the led, when we passed Aiden's. "Whoa! Holy Shit, guys!" he exclaimed when he walked by.

"Embry, what the hell?" Seth slurred. "I thought we weren't going in there!"

"Hot chick! Holy fucking mother of god, hot chick!" he yelled, running into Aiden's. "Dibs!"

I sighed, "Come on guys." I said as I led them in to the pub.

Embry was standing at the bar next to a chick with reddish-brown hair, she was talking to a decent looking girl with blond hair and lots of make-up on, not my normal type, but she'll do for tonight. If Embry was getting laid, I was getting laid.

"Hey, Em." I whispered to him, "You get the brunette and I get the blonde?"

He nodded his head with a smile, "Yeah, shit dude, did you see this girl?" he asked, motioning to the brunette. I shook my head. "She is fine. I swear there is nothing wrong with her."

I smiled, "Did you imprint?"

"Nah." He said right away. Then he considered it for a moment and got a panicked look in his eyes, "Wait, do I have that stupid look on my face?" he asked in a rush.

I shook my head, "Nope, you're all set for a one-night-stand."

He looked relieved, "Sweet." He turned to the brunette, "Hey, can I buy you a drink?" he said smoothly.

The girl swiveled her bar stool to look at Embry and I. She met my eyes first. I froze. She _was _perfect. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown, I was lost in them instantly. I kept staring at her, her curly, brown hair was tumbling down her back, her perfect pink lips were smiling at something Embry said. I couldn't help but notice her creamy white skin almost glowing in the dim light of the bar. My eyes traveled down her body, Embry was right, there was nothing wrong with her.

I could hear the beat of her heart, it was a touch fast for the average human. I panicked, was there something wrong with her? She cant die now that I've found her! I would do everything in my power to protect her. It was as if my center of gravity shifted.

I imprinted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing SM does.

Thanks so much for the reviews!

Renesmee POV

"I don't wanna go to Forks!" I whined.

My mom, Bella, and my dad, Edward were standing in front of me looking stone-faced. My dad spoke up first, "Renesmee, we haven't seen Charlie in 10 years. We're going and that's that. Two weeks in Forks isn't going to kill you."

As soon as I was born, we took off from Forks, we couldn't risk the wolves wanting to kill me. We moved to Canada, a rainy little town. My parents and I lived in a huge house with my aunts, Rose and Alice, uncles, Jasper and Emmett, and Grandparents, Carlisle and Esme.

I stopped growing when I was 8. My appearance is around 16 or 17, but that's not what my Id says. Emmett took it upon himself to get me an ID that says I'm 21. He just wants to see what I'm like when I'm drunk. Over my 10 years of life, I learned how to project my thoughts, now I didn't need skin contact. I also learned how to block my dad. That was very useful.

I don't remember anyone from Forks very well, I knew my mom's dad was dying to meet me. Mom didn't tell me anything about her past with the wolves, I knew Jacob Black was her best friend at one point, but he didn't like her anymore. I knew nothing about him, not his appearance, not why they became friends, nothing!

"I don't _waaaaant _to!" I complained, "Alice told me she had a vision of you two going some where for awhile so you could do the dirty. I don't want to be alone with a man I've never met!"

My parents exchanged looks, my mom went to go find Alice and beat the shit out of her for saying anything. While and dad drew me in for a hug, "Renesmee, you're not a child, you'll be fine with Charlie, I promise."

And after about a 2 hour drive we were pulling up to Charlie's house. The first day was awkward, Charlie didn't know what to make of me, I'm sure he noticed that I look exactly like Edward and Bella combined. But he didn't lead on that he knew anything.

After the first day my mom and dad took off to somewhere to…ew. I was sitting in the living room watching a movie when Charlie came down stairs, "Hey kid." He said awkwardly.

"Hey, Charlie." I called him that instead of grandpa because I was posing as Edward's niece.

"So, um, I'm going on an over night fishing trip, do you want to come, or…?" he asked.

I laughed inwardly, "No, I'll be good by myself. I think I might explore Port Angeles tonight or something."

"Oh, ok!" he sounded happy I wasn't coming, "Be careful."

"I will." I promised.

Charlie spent the next few minutes gathering stuff for his trip, on his way out the door he turned to me, "Now, I don't exactly know what's going on. But I know I'm not being told the whole truth, and I like it that way. And I am perceptive enough to see that you are my biological granddaughter, some how. And I love you." He finished awkwardly before running out the door.

I stared after him and laughed. Wow. As soon as I asuured myself that Charlie was gone, I raced up to my room and changed into a black dress paired with some pumps.

I ran out into the woods and walked into the first bar I saw in Port Angeles, it was an Irish pub, how cute…

I walked right up to the bar and sat down next to some blonde lady.

"Can I get you some thing?" the bartender asked me doubtfully.

"Martini." I aid with a few eye-lash bats and a 'Cullen' smile.

The man's heart skipped a beat, he liked that I was flirting with him. Ew, he's like, 30. "ID, please." He said. I fished around in my purse and showed my expertly made fake ID, stating that I was 21. He pursed his lips and nodded. After a few moments he handed me my drink.

I was starting to drink at age 10. A few guys tried to pick me up, but I turned them all down. The blonde lady, Cassie, struck up a conversation with me after about an hour. I kept ordering drinks, I was starting to get a little tipsy.

I contemplated leaving when I heard a deep, sexy voice from behind me, "Hey, can I buy you a drink?" I sensed there were two big men behind me. I turned around and made eye contact with the bigger of the two right away. Wow. Hottest guy ever.

He was staring at me with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"So how about it?" the other guy prodded.

I tore my gaze from Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome, to the shorter Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome. I offered him a flirty laugh. But his attention was focused on his friend now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight, SM does. **

"Dude?" Embry asked, snapping his fingers in my face while my imprint looked on, "Dude, are you ok?"

I looked him dead in the eyes and smiled, he groaned. "I've never been better." I answered truthfully. I imprinted, on someone other than Bella! I turned to my angel, "So can I buy you a drink?"

She smiled and looked confused, it was so cute. "I thought your friend was?"

"I was!" Embry cut in, "But he just doesn't respect the dibs." She looked confused for a second before shaking the comment off.

Embry was still fuming next to me. I shook my head, "We agreed that you need a real man to buy you drinks."

She laughed, "I think that's my call, don't you?"

I shrugged as Embry walked away, "Maybe, but I just did the ground work for you. See?" I said pointing to Em's retreating figure, he was going to talk to the blonde in the corner I'm guessing, "He's walking away. If he were a real man, he wouldn't be walking away from some one as beautiful as you."

She blushed as the bartender came up and I sat down next to her, "Can I get you two anything?" he asked.

I looked to my reason for life now, she smiled and ordered a martini. I ordered a beer and took a long look at her, she could barely pass for 17, no way she was 21! As soon as the bartender gave us our drinks and carded my angel, I asked her, "So you _are_ 21, right?"

She gave me a mischievous smile, "Of course!" she said innocently as she flashed me her ID.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "That almost looked real! I didn't know you could get such real looking fake Ids!"

Her mouth fell open in fake offence, "What ever do you mean?"

I laughed, "I was drinking when I was about your age, which is what? 16?" I asked. As soon as I said it I felt like a pervert. I wasn't about to be her best friend that's for sure. I wanted her, in a non-friend way.

"If you think I'm 16 then why are you hitting on me and buying me drinks?" she asked with a cute smile on her perfect lips.

I shrugged, "I believe love has no bounds."

"I'm 18." She answered, leaning in a little bit.

"Even better." I said smoothly.

She threw her head back and laughed, "Think you're gonna get lucky tonight?" she asked. I shrugged. "We'll see how it all plays out." She purred.

Sweet. I'm having imprint sex tonight. Apparently that's the best kind. I felt bad, though. I was pretty drunk, she didn't look so sober either. Maybe getting to know her better would help me feel better, "So what is a pretty lady doing at a bar on a Thursday night, all by herself?" I asked.

She sighed, "My parents and I are visiting family in Forks. And my parents anniversary was like a few weeks ago and they never got the chance to go any where, so they pretty much abandoned me so they could go some where and fuck for a few days." She finished by downing the rest of her martini.

"That sucks." I said honestly, "Need another one?" I asked, calling the bartender over.

She smiled and nodded. "So what about you? What's a sexy 20 something year-old man doing at a bar on a Thursday night with his 5 hot friends?" she slurred.

The bartender gave her another martini and took the empty glass away. "You think I'm sexy?" I asked with a sly smile.

She ran her fingers through my dark, cropped hair. Her sweet scent washed over me, cotton candy and vanilla. "Yeah, I _love _sexy tan skin and big, strong muscles." She said suggestively. My mouth was hanging open, she was so sexy. After a moment of silence, she pulled back. All I wanted to do was to take her right there on the bar, but she deserved better. "So," she said, pulling me out of my trance, "what's your story?"

"Right," I said a little to quickly, "Um, my best friend was murdered about 10 years ago, my buddies decided to get me drunk to get my mind off of it." But Bella didn't matter now, I had an imprint!

She pouted her perfect lips, "Aw, I'm sorry!" But its all ok now, I've got an imprint, I thought to my self. She must have taken my silence as sadness because she leaned closer, and gave me a hug.

We made small talk for a few more minutes, and drinks. I found out all of her favorite things; color-green food-pancakes animal-grizzly, I hoped she would say wolf, season-spring and many more.

"Ok, ok," I said between laughs, "Last one, what is your _least_ favorite animal?"

She gave me a strange look, "Wolf." She answered right away. Fuck.

I heard a burst of drunk laugher from behind me, David and Chris were standing behind me, each with a girl who was now blurry to me. "Soory man." David slurred, "We just heard the last question and answer. We juust thought it was funny."

I ignored them and turned back to my baby, "Wanna dance, baby?" I asked. I could hear some dance music coming from the back room.

She took another drink and nodded, "Sure." I helped her off her the barstool and led her to the back room. It was a frickin' party in there. I saw Embry, Seth, and Brady grinding with girls, I led her over near them.

Every time We Touch was playing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. She started to grind on me, it felt better than any sex I had ever had.

Her hips kept moving along mine, her eyes locked on mine. Her eyes almost looked familiar. Emily said that the imprint feels a connection too, not as strong as a wolf's, but enough to get them hooked. We kept dancing for another few songs. Then we decided to get another drink.

I ordered 2 shots this time, we downed them as soon as they came. "So, you're only 18? Why do you drink?" I asked boldly, more like drunkenly.

"My dad is just so frustrating sometimes, he set up this rule where no boys are allowed with in 3 feet of me! And my uncles and him actually enforce it! I swear he can read minds!" she laughed.

"So I would be in violation of that rule?" I asked, she nodded. "I can read minds, you know." I said, scooting closer to her.

"Pfft, I doubt it." She said getting closer so our lips were almost touching.

"I'll prove it." I said taking a look around the room. "That guy," I said pointing to a guy in a red polo, "is jealous that I'm talking to you. And she," I said, pointing to a woman pawing David, "really wants his attention."

She smiled knowingly, "Ok, ok. What about me? What am I thinking?"

I licked my lips in anticipation, "Well, besides undressing me with your eyes," she bit her lip, aw, nice, she _was_ undressing me with her eyes, "you want to know if I'll kiss you."

She smiled coyly, "And?" she said leaning in again.

I closed the distance between us and tasted her pink lips. Her lip gloss tasted like strawberries. I brushed her bottom lip with my tongue, begging for entrance. Her lips parted slowly as if to torture me. As soon as my tongue was in, I tasted every corner of her mouth. She tasted like she smelled, cotton candy from heaven and the sweetest vanilla ever. She moaned into my mouth, that made little Jakey wake up. Her hands came up to my head and she tangled her small fingers in my short hair. My hands when to her waist.

After a few blissful seconds she pulled away, panting. "Damn."

My hands were still around her waist, I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Your place or mine?" my voice sounded husky, it sent shivers through her kick-ass body.

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "I doubt my grandpa would enjoy having you over, so yours."

I nodded and lifted her off the barstool, "I have a few room mates, but they wont mind."

She wrapped her legs around my waist, "Just put a tie on your door." I motioned to the guys that it was time to go. They looked slightly pissed that they didn't get a girl, but came anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this chapter is short and lemony. Thanks for all of your reviews!!**

**SM owns Twilight, I do not.**

Jake's POV

My brothers left the back seat open for us which I was thankful for. I carried her into the back seat and sat down with her on my lap. She looked up at me and giggled drunkenly when she felt the bulge in my pants. She softly grinded her hips into mine, which just made me stiffen more.

As soon as David pulled up to our house, Embry and Seth ran in quickly, they didn't really want to see anything. I carried her out of the car and into the house. She was pulling at my shirt before I had the door closed. I helped her pull it the rest of the way off before going for the zipper on her dress. I got it undone quickly and threw it on the living-room floor.

Her breasts were perfect, just like the rest of her. I captured one nipple in my mouth, she moaned in response. I was nudging us to my bedroom while I had one nipple in my mouth and I was gently massaging the other with my hand.

I could smell her arousal and I could see it making a wet spot in her lacey red panties. I was clad in jeans and my boxers, both were becoming more and more constricting. We got to my door and burst in, I lay her on the bed, me right after her. She reached for my jeans and unbuttoned them. I stood up, took them and my boxers off, and reached into my bedside table drawer for a condom. I heard her gasp at my size. It's a werewolf thing.

She jumped up from my bed and took it from me. I was about to protest when she sank down to her knees and took my member in her mouth. She circled my head with her tongue and used her hands to stroke me. I could feel the warm sensation pooling below my navel. "Ah, baby," I said as I reached down to tangle my fingers her hair, "I'm, I'm, I'm g-gonna, cum." I managed before I exploded in her mouth. She swallowed it all. "Aw, baby, I'm, I'm sorry."

When she stood up, she was smiling seductively, she picked up the condom and rolled it on, I was hard again instantly. My lips crashed onto her's and I guided her down to my bed.

Now it was my turn to please her. I sat her on the bed so I could kneel in front of her and took of her soaking wet panties. I saw her look at me with adorable questioning eyes, before she could say anything, I swung her legs so they were resting on my shoulders. I buried my face in her wetness. I heard her gasp and moan as I licked and sucked her. She bucked her hips up at the same moment she came. I licked her clean. She was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted.

My angel rolled back on the bed with me right after her. I positioned my self at her wet, hot core. I could see the pleading in her eyes as she looked up at me, "Please." She begged. I couldn't deny her anything. She gasped as I thrust into her. I felt her fingers dig into my back, it almost hurt. But it hurt so good.

"Damn, you're so tight." I managed between thrusts. Then I smelled the metallic smell of blood, my eyes widened and I stopped, "Oh, shit, is this your first time?" I asked. She nodded. "Aw, fuck. Baby, I'm sorry. You deserver bett-"

She lifted her hip so I was touching her, "No!" she moaned, "Keep going. Please."

I looked into her eyes, I could see pain, but I could just tell she was enjoying it. She bit her lip as I entered once more, moving in and out at an easy pace. I could feel my release coming. Her's was too, she was moaning more and more.

"Oh my god." She said right before I felt her walls clamp around me and her body convulse under me. As soon as she had her release, I felt my body give a shudder as I exploded and collapsed next to her.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, just panting and catching our breaths. I watched her perfect breasts heave as she was trying to catch her breath.

I felt bad about taking her virginity. I mean, she could have told me. I would have been… gentler. "So that was really your first time?" I asked, breaking the silence.

She looked over at me with her beautiful brown eyes, she looked worried, "Yeah, was it," she paused to search for the right word, "um, ok?"

My eyes widened, my angel thought I didn't like her sheet skills! "Yes!" I said quickly, "Yeah, it was great. But, I wish you would have told me that it was, ya know, your first time. I would have, well, I would have been gentler." I stuttered.

She looked exhausted, "Well, I better go." She said as she sat up.

I leapt up and wrapped my arms around her waist, "No," I whispered in her ear, "Just stay here tonight, you look tired, you need to sleep."

She looked at me and bit her lip, "Ok." She laid down next to me, I wrapped my arms around her waist once more and we both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own Twilight SM does. **

* * *

Jake's POV

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and my angel sleeping. I thought I had dreamed it. But she was here. In my bed. Naked. Memories of last night flooded through my head. Talking, dancing, kissing, fucking. I took her virginity. I thought back to last night, did I get her name? Jake! You fucking dick-wad! You fucked her and you didn't even get her name!

"So the big boy imprinted, huh?" I heard Sam's voice from the kitchen.

"Yep, she is a fine piece of ass to." Embry said. I let out a low growl, I would remember to beat his ass later for talking about my angel that way.

I heard the distinct laughs of Jared, Paul, and Quil. "So what happened lat night?" Jared asked him.

It was Seth that answered this time, "Well, they defiantly were fucking last night, she probably snuck out though." He laughed.

Well then, that's Embry and Seth on my hit list. Who's next? "He's still sleeping right?" Jared asked, ah, fuck. What was he planning? Some one must have nodded because Jared continued, "Alright, I'm going to sneak in, if she's there, Seth owes me 20 bucks, if she's gone, Seth gets my 20."

"Bring it." Seth challenged. Oh, boy, if he comes in here, he is getting an ass whopping!

I heard the door creak open, I glanced at my angel to make sure she was covered, she was. I turned my head to the door and saw Jared's face, "Jared, if you don't get the fuck out of here right now you'll be doing patrols every night, and I'll make sure you done get any from Kim." I threatened.

"Alright sorry!" he said right away, he continued after a moment, "So it really happened, dude?"

I smiled, "It's the best feeling in the world." I said, all of my anger disappearing.

"So what's her name?" he asked. My face must have given me away because Jared laughed, "Dude, you fucked her and you don't even know her name! What a dick." He muttered the last part to himself.

I felt my angel start to stir. "Jared!" I whisper-yelled, "Get the fuck out of here, she's waking up!"

I heard my door close and Jared tell everyone that I didn't know my imprint's name before I fucked her. Her breathing changed as she woke up. I kissed her exposed neck, "Morning, baby."

I was still holding her so she flipped around to see my face. Her's was so much more beautiful in the sunlight. "Morning." I heard her whisper. I laid my lips on hers for a second before she pulled away, "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

I glanced at my clock, "Um, 9:30 am." I replied.

Her eyes widened for a second before she tried to get up, but I held her close to me, "I have to go." she said sadly.

I pulled her back to my lips, after a few pecks, I replied, "No, come on, stay a little longer." She didn't look convinced, "Please?" I added with a little it of desperation.

She looked into my eyes, "Ok, just a little longer."

I smiled, "So listen," I said softly, "I _really _like you, and I don't want this to end in a one-night-stand."

She smiled shyly, "Me either." Those two words made my heart soar. I was so happy!

I kissed her lips again, "So, I feel really bad about this, but, um, I don't think we exchanged names last night." She blushed and looked away, "I'm Jacob Black." I said with a big smile.

Her eyes widened, I could see fear in them, "Wh-what?" she asked as she pushed up on me to get up.

I was confused, "Have we met before?" I asked, "I don't think so, I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you."

"No." she said, a bit agitated that I wouldn't let her up, "We haven't, but I really have to go now."

I shook my head, "No, please, just a little longer. What's your name?" I asked out of desperation. She struggled against me harder, she was hiding something, "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

He wide, scared eyes met mine, "I _know _your secret Jacob Black!" she yelled, "You're a werewolf and alpha of the biggest pack ever! Now I really have to go!"

My grip on her loosened out of shock, she took the opportunity to shimmy out of my reach. She didn't have any clothes on so she reached for the sheet and wrapped it around herself. I was still organizing my thoughts, "What? How did-?"

She put a hand up to my mouth, "I just knew, ok. Now where are my clothes?" she asked franticly.

"Um, living room." I answered in a daze, "I'll get them. Stay here." I commanded.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to go anywhere with out my clothes."

I threw on some sweats and walked out of my room. Embry, Seth, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Sam were sitting in the living room when I walked in. They smiled when the saw me, but after evaluating my expression, their smiles turned to worried faces. "Jacob?" Sam asked, "What's wrong?"

I snapped out of my daze, "Um, have you seen a black dress?" I asked, I heard Paul snicker, "We, um, took it off in here last night."

Embry winced, "Oh, Emily stopped by and started to clean up, she might have taken it for laundy."

"Ah, fuck." I said.

"So what's her name?" Jared asked again.

"I don't know yet." I replied flatly. "She knew. She knew about our secret."

Sam's face hardened, "Jacob, get her some clothes. I'll see how she found out."

"I'll come. Quil, go find some clothes."

He sighed and left the room. While Sam and I made our way back to my room. My angel was sitting on the bed, wrapped up in my bed sheet. She looked ever more scared as Sam and I walked in, "No!" she protested, "Where are my clothes, Jacob Black?" she yelled.

Sam took a step closer and she retreated to the other side of the room. "Hey." Sam said awkwardly, "We just want to know how you found out about us."

She bit her bottom lip, "You're beta, aren't you?" she asked Sam.

He nodded his head, "How do you know-"

"Because you're big, but not as big as Jacob." She replied automatically. "Where are my clothes?"

"Um, some one came by and accidentally took then with our laundry." I said. "Baby, I don't care that you know our secret, I just need to know your name."

She looked stressed, "Ok, you know what?" she said, wrapping the sheet tighter, "I will find some way to return your sheet. But I really have to go, right now!" she said, pushing passed Sam and I, we were to dazed to do anything about it.

"Hi, I'm Jared, you must be…um, ok, some other time!" I heard Jared try.

My mind was focused on one thing now, she couldn't get away, I would never find her again! "Jared, Paul, Embry!" I called, "Don't let her leave!"

I heard the shuffle of feet as the ran out the door. I followed them and phased. Surprisingly, the whole pack was phased.

_You imprinted? _Leah thought doubtfully.

_Yes, now everyone get to where Jared, Paul and Embry are. She cant leave me! _

It took us about 5 seconds to surround her. I phased back into a human and threw on my shorts, "Baby, wait!" I said walking up to her, "Please, just your name." I begged.

She shifted uncomfortably, "Make all them back off first." She pointed at my brothers and sister. I nodded and motioned for them to stay behind me.

"Now, please!" I begged, "Just your name, then you can go."

She looked deep into my eyes, I finally placed them. Bella's. At the same moment, she gave me her name, "Renesmee Cullen." Then she took off.

It was silent for a few moments before Jared phased back laughing, "Dude! You _would_ imprint on a vampire!" he said between laughs.

I continued to stare after my imprint, Renesmee, a vampire, my former best friend's daughter. Wait. If she was Bella and Edward's daughter, which she obviously was because she looked exactly like them, she was only. I paused to do the math and froze when I realized, she was only 10. I took her virginity at 10. I'm the worst imprinter ever!

"Jacob?" Sam snapped me out of my horror.

"Sh-sh-she is only 10." I said, horrified at my self.

The pack had all phased back into human now and did there best to hid their laugher. Embry cracked first, "You fucked a 10 year old!"

"Shut the fuck up, Embry!" I yelled, turning on him, "Did she _look _10 to you?"

Paul came up and patted my back, "A 10 year old vampire, you must be the luckiest man in the world." He joked.

"No!" I protested, "She's not a vampire!"

Quil rolled his eyes, "Cullen. Her last name is Cullen, and she knew our secret. She's the baby vamp."

"No, she had a heart beat and a blush. She must be, well, half and half. Bella had her when she was still human." I said, still dazed. The pack just found this fucking hilarious. "Fuck you guys." I muttered before phasing.

My mind ran over everything, from first sight to when she ran. She did smell sweet, maybe if I wasn't drunk I would have caught it. I remembered last night, when nearly all of our skin was touching, was she warm? Yeah, she was hot.

_You took a 10 year old's virginity! _Brady laughed in my head. _How was she? _My mind unconsciously went to her giving me head, Brady must have felt my pleasure. _Nice, so for a 10 year old, she was a good lay? She's pretty fine, if she wasn't 10, I'd tap that. _

I raced over to where Brady was and knocked him into a tree. _She's _my _imprint, you jack ass! Never think like that about her! _I growled.

_You cant be serious about being in her life! She's a vampire! _

_Half vampire. _I corrected him.

I felt Embry, David, and Jack phase in. They picked out of our heads why I was beating up Brady.

_Her virginity? _Jack asked, appalled.

_How was I supposed to know! _I snapped.

_You could have asked her. _He replied.

Jack, he didn't even get her name before he fucked her, do you really think he was going to ask if she was a virgin? And let me just add, she does look 18, and she is fine, I would have been surprised if she was a virgin. Embry said.

I growled at him, That's my imprint your talking about! David was going through the images in my head, he always had a habit of treating other wolves' memories as his personal porn stash. David! I snapped.

Sorry, sorry. But she's hot. He apparently liked the image of me eating her out. I do, her face looks hot all scrunched up like that.

Enough! I yelled at him, If I ever catch you think about those images again I will kill you.

He barked a laugh, Fine. He said before phasing out.

So did you tell her you imprinted on her? Jack asked.

No. I said glumly. She ran away before I got the chance.

_Imprints feel the connection too. _He reassured me, _She'll come back._


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my Gosh!! Thanks sooooo much for the reviews! You are all so nice!!! I love you!

**I dont own Twilight, SM owns it.**

I spent the next 2 days held up in my bedroom thinking about her. Her scent still lingered on my bed; it was comforting.

On Monday afternoon, Embry burst into my room, "Ok, this is pathetic. She's 10. Lets go get drunk and laid." He said bluntly.

"Em, I've had imprint sex, nothing can compare."

"Fine, just stop being a pussy and come patrol with me."

Maybe if I get out I'll catch her scent and I could see her again. "Fine." I rolled out of bed and threw on some clean sweats.

"Sweet." Embry said approvingly.

We ran into the forest and phased. I ran east as Embry ran west.

About 10 minutes into my run, I smelled her. Cotton candy and vanilla. My angel was close by. I told Embry to phase out and tell everyone else not to phase.

"So this is what you look like as a dog?" her musical voice asked from behind me. I swung my head around to look at her, she was in a low cut tank top and short shorts. Hot. My bed sheet was in her hands. "I just came to give this back." She said setting the sheet down in front of her.

I couldn't risk her running again, so I phased in front of her. I saw her eyes flicker down to my package, I couldn't help but smile. I threw my pants on anyway. "Are you sure that's all you came for?" I asked as I reached down and grabbed my sheet which was laying at her feet. I stood up and faced her.

I couldn't place the emotions on her face, I saw fear, amusement, lust and a bunch of others. "Yes, that's all I came for." She said with confidence.

I smiled and leaned closer so our lips were centimeters apart, "Are you _sure_?" I asked again.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't pull away, "Yes, Jacob Black." She said exasperatedly, "That is all I came f-"

I cut her off by crashing my lips onto her's. It took her a minute to decide whether or not to pull away. She must have decided against it. I pushed her back against a tree, our lips never leaving. My hands slid around her waist and my tongue slid into her mouth. She gently sucked on my bottom lip and moaned a little bit. Now that little Jake was awake, I pressed my lower half onto her's to show her how much I wanted her.

I knew she felt my hard-on because she wrapped her legs around my waist, she was telling me to take her to my house. I complied right away.

2 minutes later we burst through the front door. I smelled Seth, Jared. Embry, Quil and Claire.

"Oh, jesus!" Quil exclaimed, "Claire-bear, don't watch this."

"Who's that girl with uncle Jake?" Claire asked. I ran us through the living room and to my bedroom.

I laid us down on the bed right away. I tore her tank top off of her and threw it to the ground. Her hands were pulling at my hair, bringing me closer to her. I flipped us over so she was straddling me.

He broke our kiss and looked at me mischievously. Then she slithered down my stomach and took my pants off, revealing my rock hard erection. She brought me to her mouth and licked al the way down my shaft. Her tongue swirled around me. I sighed blissfully.

Her soft fingers ran up and down my cock. She took my entire length in her mouth and sucked gently. "Ah, baby." I said as I felt my release coming. "I'm a-almost there." Just like last time, she swallowed my load when I came. When she kissed and licked back up to my lips, I flipped us so I was on top. "You wanna do this?" I asked, grabbing a condom.

"I want you!" She responded in a moan, she unbuttoned her shorts and kissed me on the lips. I yanked her shorts down the rest of the way, revealing a pair of green cotton boy shorts. I made short work of those too. Now that there was nothing covering her, I could smell her sweet arousal.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I plunged into her wet core. She moaned in pleasure and pushed her hips up a little bit to let me in deeper. Her head was thrown back exposing her neck. I kissed and nibbled it while I thrust in and out. "Harder." She whimpered.

I complied, my pace picked up as I went deeper and deeper. I felt my stomach muscles start to clench and her walls to tighten. With one last plunge I buried my self in her, and cause us to release at the same time.

I pulled out and laid next to her. "I knew the sheet wasn't all you came for." I said after a few minutes of silence.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "It _was_. But, what's done is done." She got out of bed and put her tank top and shorts back on.

"Whoa!" I said, leaping up, "You cant leave now!"

"I have to."

Before I could stop myself, word vomit came up, "I imprinted on you, you're my soul-mate!" I said in a rush.

She stared at me for a moment, "No! That's my choice!" She yelled as she ran out my door.

"Hi, Baby vamp! I'm Jared one of Jake's…fine then!" I heard Jared try again. I threw on some pants and walked into the living room. "Jake, your girlfriend is kind of a bitch." He said.

Quil leap up and covered Claire's ears, "Hey! Watch your mouth!"

Claire rolled her eyes and walked away from Quil, she stopped right in front of me, "Who was that?"

I looked at Quil. I know Claire had sex ed in school already, and she already knew about wolves and imprinting, but I didn't really want to tell her about my imprint. "Claire-bear, that's personal." Quil scolded.

Claire looked at me with intense eyes, "Were you two having sex?" she asked bluntly.

Jared, Quil, Seth, and Embry burst out in laugher when I turned slightly pink. Quil came up and slung Claire over his shoulder, "That's not something you ask people!" he laughed.

"Ok, I don't know what to do now, she knows I'm devoted to her, and she still left! What the hell do I do?"

"Well, she came back once, right?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, but then she just left." I replied.

"It kinda seems like she cant keep her hands off you, she'll be back." He promised.

"But, how am I going to know she's safe? I don't know where she's staying!" I exclaimed.

Embry looked at me like I was stupid, "Dude, its one of two places, chief Swan's or the old Cullen place."

My eyes widened with excitement. "I was curious and already checked out the Cullen's old house, I caught a whiff of Bella and Edward from a few days ago, none of her though, so chief Swan's it is." Jared said.

I wondered for a moment whether or not to beat him up for trying to track down _my _imprint, but I decided against it.

Renesmee probably wouldn't like it if I just showed up in the middle of the night, she would run away. "How can I see her and have her not run away?" I asked the guys.

Seth smirked, "Have Charlie 'introduce' you and your dad to his granddaughter."

My head exploded with happiness, why didn't I think of that? "Seth!" I exclaimed, "I could kiss you!"

"Please don't." he replied dryly.

"I have to go see my dad." I said as I ran into my bedroom to put some nicer pants on. I grabbed my jeans from the floor, a green piece of cloth fell out. Renesmee's underwear. She was going commando right now. I really had to get over there tonight.

I raced over to my dad's house in my old rabbit.

"Hey Dad!" I yelled when I walked in the house.

He wheeled out of the living room, I heard the game, "Hey son."

"I imprinted!" I said excitedly.

His face brightened, "Well, who is she? Did you tell her everything yet?"

"Well, um, she's kind of different than most imprints."

He looked at me for a second, "Is she…a child?"

"Um, she's 10." I volunteered.

He nodded his head slowly, "That's not too strange."

"Do you remember when Bella had her baby and then took off."

His eyes widened, "You didn't!"

"Yeah, Renesmee Cullen."

He looked shocked for a moment, "Well, that is…something."

"Yeah, I'm having a few problems though."

"She scared of you?" he guessed with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so. But um, you see, she looks like she's 18, and we kind of met at a bar a few night ago and things got heated and well, um, ya know, we…"

"You slept with a child, Jacob?" he asked, outraged.

"I wouldn't have done it if I knew, she said she was 18 and I didn't know she was a half vampire."

"Oh boy. So you have some damage control to do?"

"Yeah, and she kind of wont talk to me, so I was hoping you could call Charlie, because she's staying there, and tell him our tv is out and that you were hoping we could watch the game at his house so I could talk to her with out her running away at vamp speed." I said in a rush.

Billy sighed and grabbed the phone. Due to my exelent hearing, I heard the phone ring twice before Charlie picked it up, "_Hello?_"

"Hey, Charlie, its Billy."

"_Hey Billy, how's life?_"

"Could be better, Jake and I were just about to watch the game, but my tv went out."

"_And you were hoping to get an invite?_" Charlie laughed.

"You can read me like a book, Charlie."

"_Well, yeah, come on over. My, um, grand daughter is making lasagna, I'm sure there's enough._ _Hey, Renesmee?" _he called, not into the phone, then I heard her sweet voice, "_Yeah, Charlie?" "Two of my frieds are coming over for dinner, is that ok?" "Yeah." _She replied. "_She said that'd be fine Billy, come on over._"

"Great, we'll be there in 20 minutes."

Both men hung up the phone. "Come on, Dad!" I was practically bouncing up and down, "We have to get going! You have to meet her, she is the most beautiful girl in the world, I swear, there's nothing wrong with her." I chattered the rest of the way to Charlie's.


	7. Chapter 7

**I, unfortunately, do not own twilight. SM does. **

Nessie's POV

After I had sex for the second time _ever _with Jacob, I ran back to Charlie's feeling pretty bad. I knew it couldn't work between us, he was my enemy. Well, my family's enemy and I couldn't imagine life with out my family.

Sex with Jacob was fantastic, I wouldn't have waited this long if I knew I would feel this good after. I mean, when I first saw him, I didn't think he would fit in me, and I was pretty much right. When he first pushed in me, I felt like I was being ripped apart. I suppose it was my fault, I probably should have told him it was my first time. But after he slowed down…mm.

I was upset by this imprint thing. Its my choice who I want to marry. I want real love, I don't want the universe to say Jacob Black is my best match. And how cocky of him to assume I would want to be with him.

"So," Charlie began awkwardly, "Where have you been?"

I flashed him an innocent smile, "Out."

"Renesmee, I'm the police chief, and you are my granddaughter, I cant have you making trouble." He said.

"Don't worry grandpa! Hey I'm going to make lasagna for dinner, ok?"

Charlie forget all about my 'troublesome' behaviours when I mentioned food, "Yeah ok!" he replied right away.

A few minutes into preparing the food, Charlie asked me if it was ok to have 2 of his friends over for dinner. I sighed and said yes, knowing that now I would have to come up with a side dish. I threw my lasagna in the oven and took down a loaf of bread for garlic bread.

As soon as I started to mince the garlic, my sense of smell was plugged.

I heard the door bell ring and Charlie run to get it. I stayed in the kitchen to wrap up the garlic bread and put it into the oven.

"Hey, Renesmee!" Charlie called from the living room, "Come met my friend and his son!"

"I'll be right there." I called. I washed my hands and walked to the living room.

My head almost exploded when I took in the scene in front of me, there, standing next to my grandpa with a stupid grin on his face, was Jacob Black. My eyes narrowed when I saw him.

"Renesmee, this is my friend Billy Black," he said motioning to the man in a wheelchair, "and his son, Jacob."

Jacob jumped forward right away and stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you, Renesmee."

I stood there looking at him in disgust. Charlie notice, "Renesmee?" I snapped my head to meet Charlie's gaze, "Jacob is talking to you."

I looked at Jacob again, he was smiling stupidly, he thinks he's just so god damn smart! "Oh, hi." I said curtly before going back to the kitchen.

I made a pit stop to Charlie's liquor cabinet before sitting t the table with a bottle of Jack. I took a hearty swig. "You're a little young to be drinking so much." Jacob said from the door way.

"Coming form the guy who bought me 4 martinis." I countered.

He shrugged and sat down next to me, "Yeah, but now I know your real age."

I snapped my eyes to his, "Look at me, am I 10?" I asked.

He smirked a little as his eyes raked down my body, I noticed I was still in my tank top and shorts from this afternoon. "Nope, defiantly not 10." I took another swig of Jack. "We can work you know."

I rolled my eyes, "You wouldn't like my family." I said sarcastically.

He grabbed the bottle of Jack from me and drank some, "I would get over it." He smirked as he set the bottle between us.

I got up and walked over to the other side of the room, "No! I don't want you!" I yelled at him.

He smirked, "That's not what you said this afternoon."

I smiled mysteriously and stalked up to him. I saw his smirk waver for a second. As soon as I got close enough, I straddled his lap and smiled, I felt him getting hard. "I wanted you _this_ way." I grinded my hip to his for a second before getting up, "Now I just plain don't want you near me." I finished coldly.

He shrugged, "You'll get there, sweetheart."

I scowled at him just as Billy and Charlie came in, "You kids getting along?" Charlie asked cheerfully.

Jacob grinned, "Yes we are, Charlie. She's pretty funny."

I contemplated putting an image of him getting hit by a truck in his head, but decided against it. I just frowned and said, "Actually, he kind of smells like dog."

Billy and Jacob hooted with laugher while Charlie looked horrified, "Renesmee! He is a guest in this house!"

"No, no." Jacob laughed, "Its ok Charlie. See what I was saying, hilarious!"

Charlie looked between Jacob's happy expression and my bored expression and shrugged, "Um, ok. Is dinner ready yet?"

I jumped over to the oven and took out the lasagna and garlic bread. "Yep."

"Great." He said. I took the lasagna to the table.

Dispite my best efforts not to, I ended up sitting next to Jacob at dinner. I kept making up excuses, and he did the same.

"Hey dad?" Jacob began with a smiled about half way through dinner. Billy looked up, "You know that girl I was with this afternoon?" he asked as my eyes widened.

Charlie looked confused, as did Billy, "Um, yeah." Billy said.

"Well, I was picking up my room, and she left something there." He said matter of factly.

Fuck. My underwear. Jacob looked like he was going to continue, so I butted in, "Charlie, do you want me to run out and get some ice cream or something for desert?"

Charlie looked at me and opened his mouth, but Jacob kept going, "She left her underwear!"

"Um, Jacob I don't think this is a very appropriate conversation." Charlie butted in.

Jacob ignored him, "So now I'm wondering if she's wearing any-"

Before he could go any farther, I lodged my fork into his thigh, the movement was to fast for Charlie and Billy to see. Jacob cut off his sentence, yelped a little bit, and took the fork out of his skin. "So, I'll just go get some ice cream, then." I said cheerfully as I stood up.

Charlie looked unconvinced, "I don't know, the grocery store can be kind of dangerous at night."

"I'll go too." Jacob took his chance.

Charlie relaxed a little bit, "Ok, get something good."

"Charlie are you kidding me?" I yelled, "I don't know him!"

"Oh, Jacob is a good kid. He's some kind of protector of the reservation, you'll be safe." Charlie dismissed.

Billy nodded, "I'm an elder, Jacob is a great man, you should give him a chance." He said with a knowing smile.

"Fine!" I snapped, "But we're taking my car." I insisted.

Jacob smiled and followed me out of the kitchen. "So are you?" he asked with a smirk when we were out of earshot.

"Am I what?" I asked as I got my keys and shoes.

"Wearing any underwear."

No. "I don't see how that is _any _of your business." I said, walking out the front door. I raced to my silver Mercedes Benz convertible and jumped in the driver's seat. It was a gift from Rosalie and Emmett for my birthday.

"Ohh, damn, this is a nice car." Jacob said as he jumped in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, try not to get wet dog smell everywhere." I said as I pulled out of the driveway.

"So do you have any plans tomorrow?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yep."

"What are you doing?"

I shrugged, "I don't know yet."

"Come on! We're meant to be together."

"Shove it," I said as we pulled into the parking lot, "up your ass."

I jumped out of my car and sauntered into the store, Jacob followed. "So I didn't ask you this one at the bar, what's your favorite kind of ice cream?"

"Yeah, we're past all that." I said grabbing neapolitan.

We checked out and drove back to Charlie's in awkward silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns Twilight, I don't. **

Jake's POV

"We're back!" I called when we got in the house. Charlie and Billy were in the living room watching the game.

"Oh, good." Charlie said, "Renesmee, can you bring Billy and I some ice cream?"

"Yeah, dish or cone?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Dish!" They yelled at the same time. A few seconds later she glided in with 2 dishes of ice cream.

I smiled at her, "I'll get my own."

She scowled at me and went to the kitchen. I was right behind her. "So what is your diet exactly?" I asked as she scooped out some ice cream for herself.

"Some animal blood, some human food." She said as she turned to face me.

I nodded, "So where are your parents?"

She looked at me and shrugged. Then she licked her ice cream cone. Hard. On. Immediately. Fuck. Her eyes swept over me, she smirked when she realized what was going on. She kept licking her ice cream in a seductive way. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Before I knew what I was doing, I lifted her up and set her on the kitchen counter.

"Baby, if you keep eating like that, I'm going to end up fucking you in your grandpa's kitchen."

She shoved me off and went to the doorway, "Who says you get to fuck me again?" And with that, she took off to the living room. "Ok, well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She announced to Charlie and Billy.

"Ok, good night." Charlie replied.

She past me on her way up the stairs, "I expect my underwear back, Jacob." She whispered into my ear.

I smiled, I intended to give them back, and I came up with the best idea how to do so. "Hey Charlie, can you give Billy a ride home, I got some protecting business to take care of." 

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead." Charlie said.

I rushed out the door and drove my Rabbit home. Then I when right back into the woods, ripped off my pants, and phased.

_Ah, I remember the part of the imprint that involves stalking. _Jared laughed.

_Maybe, but I'm not going to stay hidden. I just needed a way to get in her room with out Charlie knowing. _I said smugly.

_I'm _sure _she's going to appreciate that. _Sam came in.

_Well, you know what? You can shove it up your asses because I am getting in her room tonight. _I scooted right up to the edge of the forest and looked at her room.

Her light was off. My heart dropped a little, I didn't want to wake her up. Damn. I guess I would be stalking her tonight.

_Told you! _Jared taunted.

_Oh, shut up! _I snapped.

I stayed there all night, just keeping an eye on her. I endured many taunts for my pack, especially the imprinted guys, the guys that I made fun of for the same thing. I just shrugged them off, I needed to be there.

At about 5am, I saw Charlie get up, so I figured it was safe to go home and get some sleep.

I don't know what time it was when Paul's phone call woke me up. "What, Paul? This better be fucking good." I groaned into the phone.

"_Baby vamp spotted._" he said into the phone.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed some pants, "Where?"

I heard Jared and Paul laugh, "_We knew you would come, you're whipped." _

I grabbed a shirt and ran out in the woods, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, now where is she?"

"_Forks grocery store._"

"I'll be there in 3 minutes." I said as I hung up the phone and phased.

I ran all the way to the store, I phased a few feet from the edge of the forest and put on my pants and a shirt. When I walked in the store, I followed Paul and Jared's scents to the meat department.

"That's a lot of meat you're buying there, Baby Vamp." Paul said with a smile as he and Jared approached her.

Renesmee spun around to face them, "Oh, good," she said sarcastically, "dogs."

"Get out of here you jack asses!" I yelled at them as soon as I was close enough.

Renesmee glared at me, "Ok, this has got to be considered stalking."

"I don't see how bumping into you in the grocery store is stalking you, just a wonderful coincidence." I said with a smile.

She raised one eyebrow and smirked, "Maybe this isn't, but watching me from the forest while I sleep? I would consider that stalking."

Paul and Jared burst out laughing. "Dude! You're the first one to get caught!" Jared laughed.

"Alright, you two, go." I commanded, they walked away laughing. I turned back to Renesmee, she was putting more meat into her cart. "So, why are you buying so much meat?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Go stalk some one else, Jacob." She snapped as she walked to the check out.

"You're it for me baby." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and unloaded her cart. It was filled with ground beef, pancake mix, and a box of straws. I stood quietly behind her as she paid and walked out of the store. "So listen, tomor-"

She held up her hand, "Jacob, I don't know how I can be anymore clear," she said, taking out her box of straws and a container of meat, "I." She jammed the straw in the package, "Don't. Want. You." She used the straw to suck up all the blood in the package of meat.

I made a disgusted face, "That," I said pointing at her meal, "is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen."

She smiled as she downed another package of blood, "Then we obviously can't be together." Renesmee threw the rest of her meat and other bags into her trunk and leaped in her car.

"No! We can make it work!" I protested.

She tried to turn her car on, but it wouldn't start. "What the fuck? My car wont start!"

Just then, I got a text from Paul, You owe us. We figured that was her car. We just unplugged something. Have fun.

I smiled and texted back, I totally owe you guys. Thanks.

By the time I was done texting back, Renesmee was on the phone with an operator, "Yeah, I need to be connected with the best mechanic in the Forks/La Push area."

"_One moment please." _I heard the operator say.

I griped my phone in anticipation, and sure enough, it rang. I answered it with a smile as she turned around to face me, "Jacob Black, best mechanic in the Forks/La Push area, at your service." I said in a chipper way, it probably came off as cocky.

She took a deep breath and snapped her phone closed. "Fine." She said through clenched teeth, "Fix it."

I smiled, "You know, I like to be paid in dates."

She glowered at me, "No! Absolutely not!"

I shrugged, "If you want your car fixed by the best mechanic, you have to come to the pack's barbeque tomorrow night with me."

She looked at her car, pouted a bit, and sighed in defeat, "Fine, you jack ass, fix my damn car and I'll go out with you."

"Awesome!" I yelled as I went over to the hood and fixed what they unplugged. "All done, one of your-"

"I don't care." She said.

"OK then, I'll pick you up at Charlie's house at 5pm."

She threw her car in reverse, "Fine." And drove away.

I ran to the edge of the forest and phased. I spent the next day telling everyone that I had a date. I even helped Emily in the kitchen because she was the only one who would listen with out making comments. I even came up with a nickname for her, Nessie.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks so much for the positive feedback!

**I don't own Twilight, SM does. **

Jake's POV

I could barely wait to pick her up. I got to Charlie's house at exactly 5. With out thinking, I ran up to the door and rang the bell. Charlie answered it, "Jacob? What are you doing here?"

Shit, it'd be weird if I was taking his granddaughter out on a date. "Um, I invited Renesmee to a bonfire tonight."

His eyes narrowed, "Are you taking her out on a date?" he asked.

"Um, I, ah…" I sputtered.

He pulled me inside, "Do you know how old she is?"

"Do you?" I countered.

He frowned, "Well, she says 18. But I think there's something weird going on with Bella and her family." Pfft, no kidding. "Renesmee is my biological granddaughter, I know it! And that makes her 10! 10, Jacob! Anything you do-"

Nessie interrupted him. "Charlie, look at me, am I 10?" he shook his head. "Yes, I _am_ your biological granddaughter, there's just stuff about my family you don't need to know. All you need to know is that I am full grown, and I am an adult."

Charlie looked like he was going to be sick, "Um, o-o-ok, um, be careful." He said in a daze.

Nessie looked at me and frowned, "Lets go, jack ass." She muttered.

I led her to my Rabbit, she let out a little laugh. "Yeah, my car isn't as nice, but I built it myself."

"What ever, lets just get this over with." She said as she jumped in. She turned the radio on immediately to prevent conversation. I allowed it this time.

"Ok, we're here!" I exclaimed when we got to the beach.

She sighed and got out of the car when I opened her door, "Just so you know, I really appreciate you taking me on a date that involves me being near 17 dogs that have a natural instinct to kill me. Its shaping up to be the best date I've ever been on." She said sarcastically.

"They don't want to kill you." I assured her as I took her hand as led her down to the pack's party. "Hey guys!" I called to my pack, they were playing football while the imprints and kids were talking.

Emily rushed up to us and smiled, "Hi! I'm Emily Uley, Sam's wife, you must be Nessie."

"Nessie?" she questioned.

"Oh!" I jumped in, "Yeah, Renesmee is a mouthful, I gave you a nickname."

She considered it for a moment, "I like it." She said with a shrug.

By this time all the wolves and their imprints came over. "Nessie, this is my pack. Pack, Nessie."

Emily smacked me on the head, "Names Jacob." She scolded.

I sighed, "Alright." I pointed to each wolf as I said their name, "Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Jack, David, Chris, Harrison, Ryan, Ian, and Josh."

Nessie shrank back behind me a little bit, my whole pack smirked and looked pleased. "Hi." She said in a small voice.

Sam stepped forward a little bit, "You don't have to be scared of us, you're Jake's imprint, we wont hurt you."

A faint smile played on her lips, "Oh, I didn't step back because I was scared, I stepped back because of the smell." She taunted. My pack growled and looked generally pissed.

Paul stepped up threateningly to her, she didn't look scared, just amused. "You're not scared of 17 giant people 3 times your size that can morph into giant wolves that have the natural instinct to kill you?" Paul asked.

I growled at him, Nessie laughed a little bit, "I've had combat training with my uncle Jazz, I doubt one of you would get close to killing me."

"And no one better try." I warned, turning Nessie to the imprints, "These are the wolf-girls, Emily, Sam's imprint, Kim, Jared's imprint, Rachel, my sister and Paul's imprint, Claire, Quil's imprint, Marisa, Collin's imprint, Jess, Jack's imprint, Madison, Ryan's imprint, Lizzy, Harrison's imprint, Addie, Ian's imprint, and Aria, Josh's imprint. And then there is Dominic, Leah's imprint."

Nessie looked at the women in front of her, "Hi." She said again.

Emily smiled brightly through her scars, "So, Nessie, Jake said that you eat some human food, I have a bunch of different things I hope you'll like some of them." She said.

Nessie nodded, "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence while all of the imprints, kids and wolves took her in. Nessie's eyes swept over my pack, her eyes landed on Jared for a moment before passing over him. "Yeah, she's great." Jared said out of the blue.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Kim walked over to him, "What?" she sounded concerned.

Jared shrugged, "Nessie said she thought you looked like a fun person to be around." Jared looked around, "What? You're all looking at me like I'm crazy!"

I gave him a weird look, "Jared, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Nessie didn't say anything." I said uncomfortably.

His eyes widened, "What? Yes she did! You, you told me…" he trailed off.

Nessie looked concerned, "Is he ok?"

"I'm fine!" Jared exploded, "You were talking to me in my head, I heard your voice!"

Nessie's eyes widened, "Ok, do you want me to check him out, my dad and grandpa have me training to be a neurologist."

That shocked us all. "What?" I asked with astonishment.

"Yeah, I'm _so_ close to having my PhD in medicine, we cant find a hospital that will take me on as an intern or anything." We were all to shocked to say anything. Nessie smiled, "I'm smarter than your average 10 year old."

"We know, we've seen Jake's memories." David said with a sly smile. I leapt at him and punched him. "Ahh! Stop!" he yelled.

"Hey! Boys!" Emily snapped. "Stop it!"

I tore my self away from David, "Sorry Em."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Go play your football, boys."

"Hey, Nessie," Embry called, "Wanna play?"

Kim jumped in, "Nessie, you do not want to play, I almost died when they tricked me into playing."

Nessie smiled, "I can hold my own."

"Yes!" Embry cried, "Jake, you're on Jared's team! Nessie you're on Sam's team."

"No way!" I protested, "Nessie, this is crazy, we're all 3 times your size!"

She shrugged, "I'm not scared. Are you afraid of losing to me?" she taunted.

I snorted, "No."

She grabbed the ball from Embry, and threw it to me. "Bring it bitch." That was met with several 'ohhs' from the pack.

She put up a hell of a fight, but my team eventually took the led and won. "So, Nessie, that's a hell of a game you got there." I said as I shook her hand after it was over.

She looked pissed, "Not good enough, apparently."

I shrugged, "No, we're all a little better than you average player."

"So is Emmett." She muttered, "And he trained me."

"Big one, right? Blondie's husband?" I asked.

She glared at me, "They have names. Emmett and Rosalie. How would you like it if I called you the biggest dog."

I smirked, "I _am _the biggest." I said gesturing to my package.

She rolled her eyes and tried to walk away. "Ah, ah, ah, missy. You agreed to a date with me, you have to stick by me." I said as I ran up to her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

She shrugged it off, "This may be a pity date, but I have a no touching policy."

"Food's ready!" Emily called.

My brothers rushed up to the food, I looked at Nessie, "I would take your hand and drag you over there, but your 'no touching' policy prevents me from doing so."

"Good to see you're catching on." She smiled as she walked over to the food.

Nessie ended up just standing there for a few minutes looking at everything. "Here, lemme help you." Quil said as he put a scoop of potato salad, some Doritos, and a hot-dog on her plate. "That stuff is good." He promised Nessie.

She sat down next to me and just looked at the food. My pack and their families looked at her too. "Just try the human food, vamp." Paul laughed.

She gingerly picked up a Dorito and broke off a corner of it. She looked at me for a second and popped it in her mouth. Her face when sour right away and she spit it back out into her hand. "Sick! What the hell is that!"

My pack erupted with laugher. "Its just a frickin' Dorito!" Collin laughed.

"You don't actually eat that do you?" she asked.

"Yeah, their good." Collin replied, popping 4 Doritos in his mouth.

Nessie sniffed one, "This cannot be good for you." She said, disgusted, "It smells like a…a…dog."

"Try the hotdog!" Ian yelled.

She rolled her eyes, "Um, yeah. The long thing?" she asked, I, as well as 5 other pack members, opened my mouth to make a sexual innuendo, but Nessie cut us off, "And don't bother saying 'that's what she said' or 'no, that's in my pants'."

"Are you a mind reader?" Seth pipped up.

She laughed, "No, but I do have a gift."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A secret." She said simply. "And that 'hotdog' as you call it, smells like horse blood"

Kim put her hotdog down right away. "Ew."

Sam smelled his, "Smells fine to me." He muttered.

"I'm sorry you don't like anything." Emily said, sadly.

"Oh, no!" Nessie jumped in, "Its ok, I…ate before I came."

"Meaning _fed_." Brady said with disgust.

"Its no different than when humans eat meat." She snapped.

"Oh, it totally-" he began to say.

I cu him off, "Alright, that's enough." I yelled.

Nessie sat next to me while my pack and I finished eating. Some of the wolf-girls made small talk with her, she responded politely. The guys threw in a 'leech' comment every now and then, but Nessie just shrugged them off said something that emasculated them (most, though, were aimed at me).

"Lets go cliff diving!" Embry said after dinner.

"I'm pregnant, there's no way in hell I'm going!" Rachel said. "And Paul is staying with me."

"What!?" he protested, "Rach! Come on!"

Rechel gave him a stern look, "Paul, its _your _child." Paul grumbled and gave up.

Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, Lizzy, Harrison, Addie, Ian, Nessie and I ended up going.

"This is to high." Nessie said when we got to our cliff, "I'll go off a shorter one."

I smiled, "Aw, come on! I'll go with you!"

She shook her head, "I'm not indestructible."

I put on a serious face and stepped close to her, "Do you trust me?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

She stared back for a few moments, "Y-yes." She said with a confused look on her face, "I guess I do."

I smiled widely, she trusts me! "Good, I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise."

She looked blankly at me for a few more seconds before tearing her eyes away. "Alright, fine. Lets go."

We walked to the edge of the cliff, she looked down nervously and tehn looked back up at me. I smiled encouragingly and wrapped my arms around her waist. She closed her eyes tight and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded. I jumped off the cliff. We were falling quickly down. I heared her scream and tighten her grip around me.

We hit the water and I pushed up back up. She let go of me as soon as we hit the surface. "You guys do that for _fun_?" she asked incredulously. She couldn't fool me, I saw the smile on her lips.

I shook my head, "You liked it! Don't bother to deny it!"

Her blinding smile came reluctantly on her face, "Fine, it was kinda fun." She said begrudgingly.

I still had my arms around her, she made no movements to push me away. "Come on, I'm sure Sam wants to start the real party."

"What's more of a party than human food and jumping off cliffs into cold water?" she asked sarcastically.

I smiled and carried her onto the beach. "Bonfire."

She made a face, "Yeah, I don't really like fire." She said, jumping out of my arms.

"No one will push you in, I promise." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "They better not."

We got back just as they were starting to light the fire. Sam ran up to us as soon as her saw us, "Hey, Jake! Billy needs to be picked up."

I gave him a look, "Then send some one."

He shook his head as he moved closer to Nessie, "No, he said he wanted you to come."

I narrowed my eyes, "Ok, come on, Nessie lets-"

Sam cut me off, "No, she can stay here."

I looked at Sam, his brow was creased in a determined way. I switched my gaze to Nessie, she looked amused, a sexy smirk on her face. "I don't-"

"No, no. You go ahead Jake." He said as he picked Nessie up and started to run away, "Go pick up your dad, we just have to talk to Nessie."

"Put me down, Mutt!" Nessie yelled.

"Fine! Sam, I'll go! Just put her down!" I yelled to him.

I saw him put her down. She gave him a dirty look before she rolled her eyes before following him.

I looked around, and that's when I noticed it, only the imprints were around, no pack members.

"Sam told me to go with you to make sure you actually go." Emily said, coming up to me.

I sighed and led her to my car.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight SM does. **

Nessie's POV

"Why do I feel like I'm about to be raped and murdered by a bunch of smelly, hairy beasts?" I asked as Sam led me down the beach.

He laughed, "Rape? I can ensure not. Murder? It all depends on what you say."

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, how inviting."

Sam and I walked down the beach a little more, then I saw a group 15 figures standing around menacingly. "We just want to talk." Sam said calmly as we approached them.

I slowed my walk a little, I was actually a little scared, I knew I could take down a lot of them, but they could kill me if they attacked together. I heard a deep laugh. "So you're scared of us now? With out Mr. Alpha by your side." The voice taunted. It was Paul.

I stayed silent. Sam nudged me in the center of the pack, I was surrounded now. I tried to remember all the things Jasper and Emmett taught me. "Like Sam said, we just want to talk." A soothing female voice called out, Leah.

"About what?" I snapped.

"We're just worried." She said.

"Yeah, I'm not a mind reader like my dad. So you're going to have to say it out loud, Mutt." I said with venom.

"Fine." She snapped, all friendliness gone.

"Leah," Sam commanded, "cool it."

"We're worried about you running off." Quil said.

"I live in Canada, and my parents who will be back in a few days, of course I'm not staying here."

"And that's what we're worried about!" Embry yelled in my face, he started at shake a little bit.

"What do you expect me to do?" I yelled back, "Stay here? Not a chance! I need my family!"

"You have to stay here!" he yelled back.

"Why?" I shrieked at him.

"Because he cant go through another heartbreak!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ohh, heartbreak." I said sarcastically, "Its not like anyone has gone through that before. Its not a big deal. " I spun around on my heel and started to walk away.

"It is a big deal when the girl you love marries and has a child with your mind reading mortal enemy and then _becomes_ your mortal enemy." Embry replied.

I realized who he was talking about right away. My mom. I stopped my retreat and faced them again, "Oh."

"Yeah." Sam said, stepping towards me, "Jake has been depressed for 10 goddamn years. As weird as this is, I love you for making him happy again."

I stared at him for a second, "I'm, I'm 10!" I yelled, "I don't want to be tied down here! I don't want to live in La Push! My dad says we're moving to London soon! I want to go there! I don't want to stay here!" I rambled.

"You'll feel the pull too." Some other over-grown-man-wolf-beast said.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "He doesn't deserve to get his heart broken, again, by another Swan girl." Sam said.

"My parents will be back soon." I said, "Then I'm leaving with them, to go live with 8 vampires. I'm sorry if it will break him."

They all growled a little bit. "Just spend sometime with him." Sam advised.

I looked at each one of their faces, some showed worry for Jacob, some showed anger for me, and some showed hope for both of us. I could tell I didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Fine." I snapped.

Then their faces showed genuine happiness. "Good! Welcome to the family then." Jared said as he picked mw up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Nope, not until you tell me why I heard your voice in my head."

I laughed to myself, this could be fun. "I'll let you know as soon as we get an MRI, ok?" I said sweetly, "Now put me the hell down!"

"Werewolves don't get sick." He said, we were half way down the beach, the rest of the pack was laughing behind us. "So, really, how?"

"Jared!" Jacob yelled as he ran down the beach towards us, "What the hell?"

Jared shrugged, "We were just making sure she wasn't going to run away." He put me down next to Jacob.

"Ok." Jacob let it drop. I gave him a dirty look.

The rest of the pack caught up to us. "Guys, come on, Emily is going to kill me if I don't start the fire soon." Sam said.

"Whipped." One of the wolves said.

"Oh, shut up." Sam said just as music started to blast from the speakers I saw Jared and Brady setting up earlier.

The wolves started to walk towards the party. Jacob looked at me and smiled, "Wanna dance with me?" My face must have giving away my negative response, because continued, "Actually, let me rephrase that, you have to dance with me." He said seriously.

"Why?" I demanded.

He smiled, "Because you lost the football game." He said as he picked me up and carried me over to where a few wolves and imprints were dancing.


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns Twilight, and I am not her. **

I set her down when we got to the dance floor. Our height difference was comically vast. I was about 6'7'', she was about 5'2''.

"I don't see how losing a game results in torture." She protested.

"What? I know you don't have your mom's, um, clumsiness issues. And we danced the other night."

She sighed, "Fine! I'll frickin' dance with you!"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, she wrapped her's around my neck.

As the night passed, Nessie seemed to get more comfortable with me, which made me ecstatic. After a lot of dancing, I figured I should get to know her better. "Hey, do you want to take a walk down the beach?" I asked. She nodded.

We walked a little bit down the beach in silence before we sat down on a fallen tree. "Its crazy." I finally said after a few more minutes of silence.

"What is?"

I shook my head, "I was there, when you were born. If I had taken one second to look at my best friend's baby, I could have avoided 10 years of moping."

She laughed, it sounded so musical and carefree. "The only person who doesn't fawn over a newborn baby was the one that really should have."

I gave a small laugh, "I feel like I missed out on your childhood, I was right there, if I just met your eyes." Damn, I'm a fucking idiot. "I would have loved to see your childhood, I bet it was interesting."

She laughed again, "You know, I remember you. I remember mom, dad, and some other big guy in the room."

I gave her a disbelieving look, "You remember your own birth?"

She made a face, "Vividly."

"That's gotta kinda suck." She nodded and laughed. "So what was is like growing up with 8 vampires?"

She turned and faced me. She was biting her bottom lip and she looked a little nervous. "I can show you." She whispered as she held her hand up to my temple. I looked at her skeptically, but nodded. Then she placed a single fingertip on my temple.

My vision blurred for a second before coming clear again. I wasn't on the beach, I was watching the Cullens play baseball.

"_Renesmee!" Alice called, "You cant play! You're still to little!" _Alice was looking at me, I assumed I was watching Nessie's memories.

"Aw, Renesmee!" Emmett said, "Jasper and I will teach you how to play soon, ok?"

My vision bounced up and down, _"Oh, thank you uncle Emmett! Its boring on the sidelines!" 'My' high pitched voice said. _

"Emmett!" a female voice sounded, 'my' head spun around to look at Bella, a different Bella, a vampire Bella. "If one hair on my daughter's head gets harmed, I swear to god…"

_Bella didn't get a chance to finish, Blondie cut in, "No sex for a year!" _

As the vision faded out, I heard Nessie's cute little girl laugh. My vision was back and I was once again on the beach, sitting next to Nessie. I turned to look at her with wide eyes, "That was amazing! How…?" I trailed off.

Nessie laughed, "Well, you know how my dad is a mind-reader?" I nodded my head, all of my hate for Edward faded the second I saw Nessie. "And, after my mom was changed, she discovered she was a mental shield." I nodded again. "Well, I flipped both of their gifts, my dad can take thoughts out of your head, I can put them in. My mom keeps everyone out, no one keeps me out, no shield can block me."

"That's amazing!" I said. "Wait," I said with a smile, "So Jared isn't crazy?"

She threw her head back in laugher, "No, he just seemed like the joker of the pack, I figured I'd mess with him a little bit."

"Good, he needs to be messed with." I replied. "Can you show me more?" I asked.

She nodded and placed her finger back on my temple.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Nessie's sweet voice asked her parents, who were sitting on a black leather couch.

"_Yes, baby?" Bella asked. _

_Nessie jerked her gaze away from her parents, "Um, well, I was just wondering about why we left Forks, I didn't even get the chance-"_

"Renesmee," Edward said as he took his daughter in his arms, "Do you remember what we told you about mommy's best friend, Jacob?" Nessie nodded her head. "You remember that he's a werewolf?" She nodded again. "That's why we cant live there anymore. He wants to kill you. Maybe when you're full grown we can go visit grandpa Charlie."

"_I'm sorry sweetie." Bella said sorrowfully. _

"_Mommy?" Nessie asked, crawling into her mother's lap, "Do you miss Jacob?" _

_Bella sighed, "Yes, I do, honey. He helped me through some very tough times. I wish we could still be friends." _

"_Well, what about the rest of the wolves?" Nessie persisted. _

_Edward's face became hard, "You don't need to know about them. They want to hurt you, Renesmee. Please don't bring up the wolves again, we all miss some of them, but we cant go back." _

Nessie nodded as my vision came back to the beach. We stayed silent for a few seconds before I spoke, "So, my pack told you? Or did you just guess."

She smiled, "Your pack."

"Arg!"

She giggled, "Looks like everyone is getting double shifts."

"You're damn right they are!" They had no right to tell her I was in love her mother! "But it all makes sense now." I said. She looked at me with adorable questioning eyes. "I _was_ in love with Bells, and you were always a part of her. I guess I loved that part."

She averted my eyes, "I know she thinks about you a lot."

"Oh, yeah?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, we were hunting once, and we saw a wolf, not a werewolf, but just a normal wolf. My whole family wanted to try it because they never had before. But my mom wouldn't let them. I asked her why and she said it was because of you, and your pack. She misses you a lot."

I still loved Bella up until the night I met Nessie. Then my love for Bella changed, I feel like her best friend again. "I miss her too." I shifted closer to Nessie, "And hopefully, Bella and I will be in each others lives again."

"Oh, what the hell?" David said as he came over to us, "You weren't supposed to tell him we told you!"

Nessie smiled innocently, "Oh, oppsies!"

"Yeah, and now you're all getting double shifts!" I said loud enough for David, Paul, Leah, and Seth to hear.

I heard several grumbles as David walked away. I turned back to Nessie. "Will you show me more of your childhood?" I asked.

She smiled, "Sure, but Charlie is going to kill you if I'm not home soon, another time."

"What about tomorrow?" I asked as I helped her up.

She shook her head, "Nope, I'm running out of clothes, I have to go shopping tomorrow."

"I'll come!" I said quickly as we walked towards my car. "I can carry your bags."

She laughed, "I usually bring Emmett _and_ Jasper to hold my bags. And even then we have to drop them in the car half way through the mall."

I smiled, "I'm alpha. I can make someone come with us."

She contemplated this for a few moments before nodding her head, "Ok, you might want to bring two more. Alice said this was a good mall."

I opened the passenger's side door for her and she slid in. I climbed into the drivers side. "How much do you spend on an average shopping trip?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot, "That all depends."

"On what?"

"Am I buying jeans?"

I laughed a little, "Um, yeah?" it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"How many?"

"Um, 2?" again, a question.

She shrugged, "Not that much then, maybe 2 grand."

"What!?" I shouted, "2 grand? What the hell do you buy?"

She rolled her eyes, "Jeans, a lot of shirts, shoes, shoes are very expensive, and if the mall has a lingerie store…" she trailed of suggestively.

I did my best not to think of Nessie shopping for bras and such. I wonder what kind of…stop it! "You cant tell me that!"

She smiled and laughed, "You just need to be prepared for tomorrow. And besides, Rosalie is stuck in Canada. She asked me to pick her up some stuff."

"Ew." I replied. She rolled her eyes and looked pissed. "Sorry, sorry!" I said quickly. "Blondie was never a friend."

"Rosalie." She said crossly. "Or Rose."

"Ok, _Rosalie_ and I were never friends."

"Well, you should try." She said tartly, "She's a lot of fun."

I smiled, she wanted me to be friends with her family. That meant taking this farther. Awesome. We pulled into Charlie's driveway and I got out of my car and ran to open up her door. She gave me a disbelieving look before stepping gracefully out of the car. I could tell Charlie was still awake. I saw him pacing inside. I stopped her when we got to the front porch. "I had fun tonight, Nessie. You are truly the most amazing girl I have ever met."

"Against all odds, you made tonight marginally fun for me." She said dryly, she tried to play it off as sarcasm, but I saw right through it. "And we'll be taking my car tomorrow, but they way. So be here at 9am."

I smiled slyly, "Or, you could just spend the night in La Push with me."

She smiled seductively and leaned into me, "In. your. Dreams." She whispered in my ear as she ran in the house.

Damn it. I went home to drop off my car so I could go for a run and burn off some steam.

My run as peaceful enough, Sam dropped in to apologize for telling Nessie about Bella and I.

_Its ok, man. _I replied.

I let it slip about Nessie's special gift. He thought it was pretty cool she was messing with Jared's head. At about 2am, Sam told me I should go get some sleep. I took him up on the offer.

Seth and Embry were still up when I got home. "Hey, guys." I greeted.

"Jake." Embry greeted with a salute.

"Hey, Nessie seems pretty cool." Seth said.

"Only you would think a vampire is cool." Paul said as he came through the front door.

"I need two of you to volunteer to go shopping with Nessie and me tomorrow. She apparently needs three bag holders."

Seth's hand shot up, "I'll do it."

I nodded, "Awesome. Em? Paul?" They both shook their heads. I smiled, "Ok, then I'm gonna have to force one of you."

"Paul can do it." Embry begged.

"What! No, Jake, you should have your best friend with you for this." Paul countered.

I thought for a moment, "Paul." I paused to add suspense. I looked at me pleadingly. "Since you are banging my sister with out my permission, you will be coming."

Embry laughed, "Fuck you! We're married!" Paul protested.

I shrugged, "You never asked if it was ok." And with that decided, I ran into my room to sleep. "Be here at 8 30am."


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns Twilight. **

A happy looking Seth and a grumpy looking Paul were waiting outside in the morning. "I hate you." Paul muttered.

I laughed, "Ok, well, we're running there. She wants to take her car."

Paul sighed. Seth jumped up. "She'd technically be my niece if her grandpa and my mom got married."

I gave him a look, "That's weird."

Paul rolled his eyes, "We're werewolves. Nothing is normal."

I nodded, "Good point." Then we phased and ran to Charlie's. Nessie was waiting in her car when we emerged from the woods.

"You guys are 2 minutes late." She said as we approached her car.

"Nice car!" Seth complimented. Paul just hopped in the back seat.

"Thanks. Rose did a tune up on it before we left."

"Awesome." He said as he jumped in next to Paul. I sat in the passenger's seat. Nessie turned on some girly pop music for the rest of the ride to the mall.

"Ok, here is the deal. You three follow me around and hold my bags, but under no circumstances do you a) go in the fitting rooms with me b) give me an opinion on something or c) lose anything. Got it?"

Paul groaned, "This is gonna suck."

"Oh, and no complaining." Nessie added with a smile.

I gave her a weak smile, "Sounds like we're going to have some fun!"

It most defiantly was not fun. Nessie spent 2 hours on one friggin' 'boutique'. She ended up getting a few pairs of jeans, some shorts, and a dress. She handed each of us one of the three bags with a smile.

We paraded through the mall, collecting more and more bags as we went. We got several strange looks from people. I suppose it was a strange sight; 3 6'7'' dark skinned, musculy guys following around a 5'2'' pale beauty queen while she spends insane amounts of money.

We stopped outside of Victoria's Secret and she looked at us, "You can come in if you want, but you would look pretty stupid." She said bluntly as she danced into the store.

Paul flopped down on a bench, "Jesus Christ. How many skirts can one half vampire need?"

Seth flopped down next to him, "At least you're carrying skirts, I'm carrying jeans. They can be pretty heavy!"

I sat down on the bench across from them, "How much do you think she has spent?"

Paul shrugged, "A lot."

We sat in silence for a few minutes waiting for Nessie to come out of Victoria's Secret. When she finally emerged, she was carrying 10 pink and white bags. Holy. Shit. She sauntered over to us and held them out. "These aren't very heavy." She said seductively. She was looking right at me too.

I swallowed, "O-ok. Um, the food court is right there. And we we're, um, kinda getting hungry."

She smiled as she listened to me stumble over my sentences. "Yeah, ok, lets get some food."

Paul and Seth ran over to the food court and ordered massive amounts of food. I walked with Nessie at a slower pace. "So do I ever get to see what you bought?" I asked slyly.

She smirked, "That all depends." She over-pronounced her words, causing her tongue to graze her bottom lip.

Before I knew what I was doing, I quickly pushed her into the family bathroom we were passing and locked the door. My lips met her's immediately. I pushed her against the door and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She pressed her hips into me a little bit which made me groan. My hands ran up and down her exposed thighs. Thank god she was wearing a mini skirt.

I found her panties right away. And as I suspected, they were wet. "Did you buy these today?" I asked as she kissed along my jaw-line and down my neck.

"No, last time." She said in a rush.

I could tell they were lacey. "What color are they?" I asked in a husky voice.

"Dark blue." She replied in a sexy voice.

"Nice." I pushed her panties aside and pushed two of my fingers in her and kept thrusting in.

"Ah, don't. stop." She moaned as I twisted them inside of her.

"Do you like that?" I whispered in a gravely voice in her ear.

"Y-y-yes." She managed as she rocked her hips.

"You smell so good."

She moaned more, "Fuck. I'm, ahh. Ah. Please." She begged.

I smirked, "Please what?"

"M-make me c- ahh." She couldn't even finish a sentence with what I was doing to her.

"You have to say it, baby." I taunted her.

"Make me cum!" she yelled. As soon as she finished her sentence, I thrust three fingers deep inside of her. I felt her walls clamp around my wet fingers, and her body go limp in my arms. It took her a minute to recover from the earth-shattering orgasm I gave her.

"So what are we going to do about this?" I asked her, gesturing to the bulge in my jeans.

She smiled seductively, jumped out of my arms and leaned down. Her lips were almost touching my erection through my jeans. "That's _your _problem." She whispered as she grabbed the bags I had been carrying and ran out of the bathroom. God damn it.

Nessie's POV

I laughed as I walked over to where Seth and Paul were eating. I bet he was pissed. It was kind of a bitchy think to do, but I couldn't help it.

I sat down next to Seth. "Where's Jake?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

I laughed, "He had to, umm, take care of something, in the bathroom."

Seth looked confused. Paul leaned in and smelled me. "Oh, that's just mean." He said after taking a few more whiffs.

I shrugged. "What's going on?" Seth asked.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Smell her Seth. Jake did her a favor that she did not return."

Seth thought for a few more seconds. "Oh. Oh! That's mean."

I shrugged again. Paul snorted, "Here he… _comes_."

I couldn't help but laugh with him. I turned around and watched as Jacob timidly opened the bathroom door and tried walking out unnoticed. He walked over to us and sat down next to me. He just stared at me for a few seconds. "That." He pointed to the bathroom, "Was mean."

I smiled sweetly. "Well, we still have quite a lot of stores to go to, so we better get going if I'm going to make dinner for Charlie."

"Nope, Sam already invited him over to his house for the game." Jacob said happily.

I sighed, "Fine. But really, I still haven't bought any shoes yet." I said, getting up.

They followed me around until I decided I was done shopping. They loaded my trunk with my bags and we took off.


	13. Chapter 13

**SM owns Twilight. **

"Ok, so my room is up the stairs and all the way down the hall." I said as I unlocked the front door when we got back from my shopping trip, "You can just drop the bags on the bed."

All three of them lumbered up the stairs and dropped my bags off. Then they trudged back down. I threw my keys to Jacob, "I'm to tired to drive, you do it."

He smiled, "Sweet! That car is fine!"

I rolled my eyes, "If you crash it, I'm going to eat you."

He smirked, "That doesn't sound like a punishment."

"I mean it in the literal way, dumbass."

"Sure, sure." He replied.

I hopped in the passenger's seat as Seth and Paul hopped in the back. Jacob made his way to Sam's in record time.

"Hey, Nessie!" Embry called when we entered the house.

I gave him a fake smile, "Hey, Embry."

"Oh, Nessie! Welcome to my home!" Emily greeted me.

"Thanks for having me." I said politely.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Charlie was there, and he wasn't exactly in on the secret. So we had to sensor a lot.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jacob asked me after dinner.

Unfortunately for him, Charlie heard, "I'm not comfortable with the idea of you dating my granddaughter, Jake."

"Oh, don't worry grandpa, we're not dating. He only wishes." I said sweetly. That little comment earned me some furious glares from Jacob's pack.

Jacob sighed, "I do." He said simply, "Come on Nessie." He picked me up and carried me outside. "So I was thinking of walking along the beach, or just sitting so you could show me your memories."

I laughed, "I guess I did promise you some of my childhood memories. The beach sounds good."

We walked to the beach and sat in the sand, I showed him memories of my early childhood, my first year of life. I showed him how sad it was for my mom to leave Forks behind. I showed him how, in my first year, I would constantly ask to meet my grandpa and my mom's old friends, him especially.

"Its midnight, Charlie is going to kill me if your not home soon." I nodded my head sleepily as we started to walk back to Sam's. "Will you show me more tomorrow?" he asked when we got about a block away from Sam's.

"Maybe." I replied after a yawn.

He smiled. His smile was nice, it was a little lop-sided, but it was genuine. "How about I drive you home, you look pretty tired."

I smiled back, "I am."

He opened the passenger's door of my car and shut it after I climbed in.

**Jake's POV**

"So," I began when we hit the highway, "what are we doing to do tomorrow?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "_We_?" she asked, "I don't know what _you _are doing, but Charlie and I are having some bonding time."

"Oh, yeah? What are you guys doing?"

She laughed, "Like I would tell you! You would just follow us!"

I shrugged, "I have to make sure you're ok."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm half vampire, I'll be fine."

"It's the way of the imprint." I said. I spent the rest of the time guessing on where she would be tomorrow. I didn't get it out of her.

"Well, thanks for the ride home." She said in a rush as she climbed out her door.

"No problem!" I called as she ran inside. I puller her keys out of the ignition and wondered what to do with them. I could sneak in…probably not the best idea. But my mind changed when I saw her silhouette through her curtains. I quietly scaled the side of Charlie's house up to Nessie's window, it was open and her lights were still on. I peered through the crack in the curtains.

Nessie was in an off the shoulder baggy t-shirt and boy short underwear. So effortlessly sexy. She was sprawled out on the bed reading a book. Her back was to me.

I silently climbed in the window and stood in the middle of her room, she didn't even notice. "You should keep your window closed at night." I warned her.

At vampire speed, she raced to the other side of her room and swirled around to look at me. "What the fuck is your problem?" she snapped, "You scared the shit out of me!"

I laughed, "Sorry, I just wanted to return your keys." I said as I held them out to her.

She looked at me skeptically before gliding over to retrieve them. I pulled them away as soon as she was close enough to touch. "I'm sick of your bullshit." She tried reaching for her keys.

"All I want is a kiss good night, then the keys are all yours." I smiled.

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes, "Wow, truly pathetic."

I shrugged, "I do what I have to do to get what I want. So how about that kiss?" I asked as I leaned down towards her.

"Just give me my keys before I kill you." She replied dryly.

"Alright, but one thing first." I said quickly. Before she could move away, I crashed my lips on to her's. My memories didn't do her lips justice, they were way better than I remembered. True to what Seth had said, Nessie could seem to keep her hands off me, which I was perfectly ok with. Her hands were running up and down my chest.

Then, suddenly, and much to my displeasure, she tore away from me, "You have your damn kiss, now give me my keys and leave." She said holding out her hand. "And don't watch me from the woods, its creepy."

I sighed and gave her the keys, then I jumped out her window into the night.

I decided to go visit my dad and see if Charlie let him know what Nessie was doing tomorrow. "Hey dad!" I called when I walk in his house.

He wheeled in to the living room, "Jacob." He greeted gruffly, "Charlie invited me to-"

"I'll go too." I interrupted.

He gave me a strange look before realization flooded his old face, "Charlie said he might bring his granddaughter fishing with us." I nodded eagerly. "So how are things with you two?"

"Um, well. Ok, I guess, she doesn't seem to want or need me."

He nodded, "That's how Sam and Emily started off, she'll fall for you soon, just keep at it and be a gentleman."

I nodded in agreement, "So, um, what time are we heading out tomorrow?"

"Seven."

"I'll be here!" I called over my shoulder as I left to get some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**SM owns Twilight!**

I was at my dad's house at exactly 7. He said we were meeting Charlie in the middle of the river, we were going to wait on the bank. I was fidgeting nervously as I carried my dad, his wheel chair and all of our fishing stuff through the woods.

"Jake, calm down." My dad said.

"Well, its just that she kinda said to stop always being where she is. So I'm kinda scared she'll be mad."

"Renesmee seems like a down to earth girl. I'm sure she'll understand your need to be with her."

We waited for a few more minutes before Charlie's boat pulled up to us. Nessie was in a pair of golden skinny jeans, cowboy boots I recognized from our shopping trip, and a white t-shirt. I smiled when I realized that she was laying down listening to her ipod, not paying any attention to what was happening around her.

"Ah, Jacob." Charlie said, snapping me back to reality, "I figured you would come. You seem to have a disturbing interest in Renesmee."

I didn't quite know how to respond to that. "Um, she's just a really great girl." He nodded coldly. "Charlie, I would never do anything to hurt her and-"

"Oh. My. God." I heard Nessie's musical voice say from behind me, looks like she realized I'm here. "I _thought_ I smelled wet dog. And looky here! Here he is! I should be surprised, but I'm not."

"Hey, Ness!" I greeted with a wave. "How are you today?"

"Did I not tell you that I didn't want to hang out with you today? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure I did. And now you're here. Now I know dogs don't-"

"Renesmee!" Charlie scolded, "I know Jacob's…fondness for you is a little weird, but you cant insult him."

She sighed and looked right at me. _Why? Why for the love of god did you come, I told you! Jesus Christ! _She must have seen my eyes widen in shock. _Oh, I forgot to tell you that can project individual thoughts. Now don't talk to me. _I nodded my head

Charlie, Billy and I cast our lines and waited and waited and waited. I could tell Nessie was getting rest less, she kept sighing and fidgeting. After about an hour of waiting, Charlie caught the first fish.

"Oh, awesome!" Nessie exclaimed, she was a pretty good actress, she almost looked really excited. "We can go now, right?"

"Renesmee, you need to learn to appreciate fishing and the peace that comes with it." Charlie encouraged, "Why don't you put down your ipod and cast a line with us?"

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and put a fake smile on, "Ok!"

For the next 20 minutes, Charlie and Billy explained how to fish, in detail, even though she insisted that her dad and uncles already taught her.

"…and that is how you fish." Charlie finished with excitement.

Nessie looked bored out of her mind, but she put on a nice show, "Wow, thanks grandpa!" Then she picked up a fishing pole and started to prepare it.

I picked up the tub of worms and handed it to her. "Worm?"

She spun to face me with a disgusted expression on her face, "Eww, no."

I smiled and picked a worn up, "How do you expect to catch anything if you don't have a worm?"

Her brow furrowed for a second, "I don't expect to catch anything."

"Come on." I protested, scooting closer to her with the worm between my fingers.

"No! Jacob Black, if that worm touches me!" she threatened as she slid away from me.

"It's a worm!" I protested. "Its not going to hurt you." I laughed as I held it closer to her.

She jumped up, "Eww. Jacob, I-"

"Renesmee! Don't stand up in the boat!" Charlie yelled, but it was too late. Nessie was already tipping over the side. Boy, was she going to be pissed at me.

Charlie and I rushed over to the edge of the boat, Nessie was holding on to the side, drenched. "I. Blame. You." She said through clenched teeth at me.

"But you're the one who stood up in the boat!" I protested. Charlie reached his hand down and pulled her up.

"I'm done with fishing." She said dryly when she got securely in the boat.

Charlie looked uncomfortable, "Well, um, you see. Billy and I need to catch some fish because we're having a memorial for Henry in a few days, and his fried-"

"I'll take her to Billy's, you can just drop us off at the bank, I know these woods like the back of my hand." I said.

Charlie's eyes narrowed, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"G-g-grandpa," Nessie shivered, I shifted closer hoping some of my heat would go to her, "I'm r-r-really c-cold."

"Come on Charlie, you know me." I said calmly.

He took one last look at his shivering granddaughter and caved. He dropped us off at the bank. She insisted that she was fine to run, so I ran, in wolf form, next to her. It only took us a few minutes to reach my dad's house. I'm pretty sure she was warmer just running next to me. "So this is the house that little Jacob Black grew up in?" she said as she looked around my dad's modest home.

"Yep." I replied. She was standing right near me, if I just reached out a little bit, I could touch her. I'm pretty sure she could feel the sexual tension in the room as well as I could, because she met eyes with me for a moment, and her heart beat speed up.

We stayed in the awkward, sexual silence for a moment before she broke it, "Do you have a shower I could use?" she prodded.

"Oh, um, yeah. This way." I led her to the bathroom and gave her a towel.

"Wait here one sec." She said before closing the door in my face. She opened it, wrapped in the towel unfortunately, about a minute later, handing me her wet clothes, "Can you just throw those in the dryer for me?" she asked with a smirk.

I did a quick inventory of what I had in my hands; shirt, check, bra, check, and a very nice one I may add, jeans, check, but, no panties. "Um, there are no panties in this pile." I laughed as my blood rushed to one certain area.

She smiled wickedly, "Jacob, did you _see_ my jeans? They are entirely to tight to wear panties with." And with those sexy parting words, she slammed the door in my face once again and started her shower, leaving me to deal with my hard on alone, once again.

By the time I threw her clothes in the dryer, the water stopped running, and Nessie was coming out of the bathroom. With beads of hot water running down her perfect body. Her body that was only covered by a gauzy towel. She cocked an eyebrow at me when she noticed I was just staring. "So where is little Jakey's room?" she asked.

I cleared my throat, "This way." and led her to my old room.

"Nice." She said after looking around a bit. "I think I'll go check on my clothes." She said with a small smile on her gorgeous face.

She brushed past me as she walked by the door frame. I grabbed her before she could go to far, and pulled her into me, "So let me get this straight. You come into my house wearing no panties, strip down in my bathroom, come out in a small see through towel, and flounce around my bedroom in said towel, and I don't even get a kiss?" I whispered into her ear.

Her heartbeat speed up. "I suppose I _do _owe you for the mall thing." She said seductively as she pressed herself closer to me.

"You're damn right, you do." I growled.

She pulled away for a moment, then she pushed me down in my childhood bed and started to kiss and paw at my bare chest. If I wasn't before, I was fully hardened now.

Nessie made her way down my torso, kissing, licking, and nipping. After what seemed like hours, she made it to the waist line of my jeans. She pulled her head back and used her hands to stroke me through my jeans. "Ah, Nessie." She giggled and unbuttoned my pants.

She was straddling my legs now, the towel still covering her, but becoming looser and looser as she proceeded. Her head lowered once again, and her tongue darted below my waistline, just above the part of my anatomy that needed her most. If she didn't get on with it, I was going to freakin' jizz in my pants!

My hips involuntarily bucked up, she with drew her head right away and laughed, "Someone is excited." She sung.

"Y-yeah. I'm. Ah." I fumbled around my words.

She returned her head to my southern regions and pulled my jeans down so that little Jake was released from his denim prison. She raised her gaze to meet mine as she licked her lips in anticipation. Her lips were about a 2 centimeters away from my member now, my head rolled back in pleasure when I felt her hot breath.

"Renesmee! Are you ready to go?" Charlie said as I heard the front door open. You have got to be fucking kidding me.

Nessie leaped off the bed and tightened the towel. She looked apologetic. _I'm so sorry! I didn't plan this! Can you leap, well, put pants on first, and then leap out the window so we don't look suspicious? I'm really sorry, I really would have done it. _She ranted in my head.

I slowly rolled off the bed and pulled my seemingly small pants on. "Yeah." I sighed before jumping out the window.

I waited about 2 minutes before walking through the front door, sans my hard on. I took care of that in the forest.

"Your clothes wont be dry for a while. Oh," my dad said, coming out of the laundry room, "how was your walk, Jacob?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

I smiled, "Great."

Nessie bit her lip and sent me an apologetic look. I gave her a nod of forgiveness. It wasn't her fault her grandpa had terrible timing.

"Ok, well, um. We have to get going. Renesmee and I have dinner reservations in Port Angeles tonight with my, um, friend." Charlie said as he got up. Oh, yeah, Charlie still needed to formally introduce his vampire family to his girlfriend who happened to be an elder and Seth and Leah's mom, Sue. Ha ha, its probably going to be like Jerry Springer.

"Yeah, well, um, Renesmee, keep the towel as long as you need." Billy said.

Nessie stepped a little closer to me, "I'll find some way to return this to you." She said with a slight smirk.

I cocked an eyebrow at the memory of how well she returned things to me. Charlie and Ness said their good-byes and left.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight, SM does. **

Nessie's POV

"So, um, you and Jacob seem to get along well." Charlie began awkwardly when we got in his car.

I gave a small laugh, "No." I honestly didn't know if it was a lie or not. I was extremely attracted to him and he seemed like a cool person. But he was my natural enemy and my parents would most defiantly not approve.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's ok." Charlie said.

"Uh-huh." I replied. "So who is this special friend we're having dinner with?" I suspected it was his girlfriend, but I didn't know for sure.

"Um, she's my, um, girlfriend."

Called it. "That's cool." I replied lamely.

The rest of the drive home was awkwardly silent, as was most of the drive to Port Angeles. "So, um, Sue, Sue that's my girlfriend's name," Charlie informed me, "has two kids and she's bringing them tonight. They're both in their 20s, but I was thinking you guys could use some bonding time."

"So you and Sue are getting pretty serious, huh?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. Charlie made reservations at Nouvelle Paix, a fancy French restaurant. I made Charlie put on a tie with his button down shirt, and I wore a printed chiffon halter dress with black Dior pumps. We were apparently there before Charlie's girlfriend, so we sat and ordered drinks. I, unfortunately, could not get an actual drink, Charlie ordered me a kiddie cocktail. I wish Jake was with me, he would buy me a drink. Or 5.

I sipped my juice mixed with 7up and waited. After about 10 minutes I was getting pissed, but Charlie stood up and smiled just as 2 women and one guy came up to our table. "Holy crap! No way!" I laughed before I could filter.

Charlie gave me a look, "Renesmee, this is my girlfriend, Sue Clearwater, and her children, Seth, and Leah. Sue, Seth, Leah, this is my granddaughter, Renesmee."

"Hey Nessie." Seth greeted with a smile.

Charlie nodded, "You must have heard Jacob talk about her, he's your boss, right?"

Leah nodded stiffly, "Yes, the _almighty_ Jacob Black is our boss. And we have _heard_," she said for Charlie's benefit, "a lot about her."

I smiled politely. "Nice to meet you."

The Clearwater family sat down, I was sitting between Seth and Charlie, Leah was looking at me through narrowed eyes. I flashed her a blinding smile, she rolled her eyes. _Do you have something to say to me? Because it looks like you do. _I told her silently. Her eyes looked panicked when she met my gaze. _Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, I can project my thoughts. Why don't we go freshen up, and you can talk to me in the bathroom? _

Leah jumped up, "Nessie and I are just going to freshen up before dinner, get to know each other a little bit." I nodded in agreement.

Seth fidgeteda little bit, "Um, Leah. I don't know if that's such a good idea." He prodded.

Leah rolled her eyes and leaned in to whisper in her brother's ear, "I'm not going to kill her! I just need to have a little chat with her."

Leah grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bathrooms. She was wearing a teal layered cocktail dress with black strappy heels. "Where did you get your dress?" I asked her when we got into the bathroom. "Its cute."

"Target." She replied dryly. "Ok, so Charlie and my mom-"

"Target?" I had never heard of it before.

Leah seemed aggravated, "A store." She said shortly, "SO Charlie and my mom are getting pretty serious, and he asked her to move in with her. She accepted. I am so not ok with the fact that you, a half vamp, will be living with her."

"Where can I find a Target?" I questioned. Leah started to shake a little bit. "No!" I yelled, "You cant go furry now! It would ruin your dress!"

"Is fashion and yourself all you ever think about?" She asked sharply. "Jake is trying so hard to get you to like him, and all you can think about is going to London while he sits here, depressed. And I saw that little stunt you pulled at the mall, and this afternoon. You need to stop thinking about yourself and give Jake a chance."

"Ok, listen, Jacob seems like a cool guy, really. But I'm 10; I don't want to be tied down. And I believe I should be the one to pick my soul mate. And before you go bitching to me about my 'stunts', I'll have you know that I was trying to make it up to him today, but my grandpa, your future step-dad, interrupted. And your mom will be perfectly fine living with me for a few days until my parents get back and we move to London!" I said, spinning on my heel and heading back to the table.

Sue looked anxious when I got back, "Did you and Leah have a nice chat?" she asked with fake sweetness.

"Very nice." I said with the same tone.

Leah came back a few minutes later and scowled at me. When the waiter came, I felt bad for Charlie if he was paying, Seth and Leah ordered 3 entrees each. I ordered a fillet minion.

"And how vould you like that done?" the waiter with the bad accent asked.

"Rare." I replied.

He looked at me in surprise, "Consuming rare meat is dangerous you know."

I smiled sweetly, "The blood is the best part." Each member of the Clearwater family looked at me in disgust. "In fact, make it as rare as possible." I added, the disgust was magnified, "What? Its not like I'm going to get sick or anything."

Charlie jumped in, "Renesmee, could you at least order it medium rare?"

"Grandpa, really. I'm not going to get sick. I have a very strong immune system. And even if I did, Carlisle would know what to do."

Charlie gave up and the waiter put our order in. We made small talk about safe topics until our food arrived. Seth and Leah scarfed theirs down in a hurry, I took my time eating my rare steak. It wasn't bloody enough for my taste. I haven't been hunting in a long time, it was reckless and stupid, I would have to go tomorrow or something.

"So Renesmee," Sue began as we were finishing up, "how do you feel about me moving in?"

I smiled sweetly, "I think its great." And that wasn't a lie, Charlie needed someone. _And don't worry, Sue,_ I added in her head, _no one will eat you. Oh, shit! _I thought to her as her eyes widened, _I forgot to tell you that I can project my thoughts into your head. Sorry about that. Don't tell Jared, though, I have him thinking he has a brain tumor. _

Sue just started at me with a blank expression. "Great then, Sue, do you want to start packing up your stuff tonight, and then move in over the next few days?" Charlie said.

Sue smiled brightly, I could tell she really loved my grandpa, "Yes! Oh, Charlie! I'm so excited!"

ON the way home, Charlie interrogated me about how I liked the Clearwaters. I told him that they were great, he seemed happy.

When I got home there was an envelope on my bed, it was from Jacob.

Nessie- I'm just wondering how your dinner with the Clearwaters went. I would have told you, but Sue swore me to secrecy. I'm not doing anything important tomorrow, call me. Please. (454)904-7701

I rolled my eyes, but entered his number in my cell anyway. I lay in bed thinking of how I was going to make up the mall incident and today's incident up to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**SM owns Twilight, I don't. **

Jake's POV

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I heard from our living room, who ever it was woke me up, at 9am! "This is disgusting!" I recognized the voice then, Nessie!

I rolled out of bed, threw some sweats on and ran into the living room, Seth and Embry were already coming out of their rooms. I ran up to Nessie, "What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

She looked at me with her mouth agape. "Well I _was _coming here to repay you for yesterday and the mall, but its too disgustingly messy in here!"

I looked around our house, she was right. There were pizza boxes, take-out containers, and beer bottles everywhere. It defiantly looked like a bachelor pad. "We can go to my room." I said in a rush, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards my room, "It's a lot less messy in there." I promised.

Nessie ripped her hand from mine, "Um, yeah, no. I might pick up some sort of parasite if I walk through the mess."

I was confused, "So…your house then?" I tried to figure out another place we could use, woods, maybe?

She smiled wickedly, "No. You and your room mates are going to clean."

Seth, Embry and I laughed. "Lets just call Emily." Embry said, sitting down on the couch.

I picked up the phone and started to dial, but before I could finish, Nessie snatched it away from me. "No, no, no, boys. You have to clean it yourselves."

Seth shook his head, "We don't know how."

Nessie's smug gaze met mine, "Well, Jacob, you better figure it out if you want to get laid ever again."

Seth and Embry burst into laugher as my eyes widened, "What? Ness, come on! What's the big deal, I'll just call Em and then we can have the whole house to ourselves in an hour!"

She smiled, "Nope, you have to do it yourselves."

"Actually, just Jake has to. Seth and I don't need you to get laid."

A confused look crossed Nessie's face, "Isn't Jacob alpha? Can he give you commands?"

Their smirks were wiped away. "He wouldn't." Seth said with fear.

I smirked, "Oh, I would."

Nessie looked pleased, "Well, this is a good time for me to leave. I'll be back at 7, and this house better be spotless, if it is," She whispered the last part in my ear, "then I'll give you a reward for all your hard work." Then she left with out another word.

Embry and Seth were glaring at me. "Well," I said cheerfully, "Lets get started!"

We spent the next few hours cleaning our house. After we were done, it looked pretty damn good.

"Knock, knock!" Nessie said as she opened the front door. After looking around for a few seconds, she nodded, "Looks pretty good in here."

I sighed, Seth and Embry took off through the door. I walked over to Nessie, "Do I get my reward now?" I whispered to her.

She turned her head so that our lips were almost touching. "I have to check the other rooms."

I dropped my head and sighed, "Of course you do."

She smiled and paraded around my house inspecting how clean it was, I didn't over look how she saved my room for last.

I spent an extra long time on my room, it was immaculate. She inspected it for a few minutes before tuning to me, "Very well done." I smiled and walked over to her. She craned her head up to look at me, "Are you ready for your reward?" I licked my lips in anticipation and nodded. She slowly reached behind her. My mind raced through the possibilities, some sexy underwear, bra? I really wanted to know.

She smiled as she whipped out my reward, it was an 'I can clean!' ribbon. This was such a Nessie think to do. "Really?" I asked.

She smiled and slowly stepped back, "Do you like it?"

"I can think of something that would be better." I replied. She never got the chance to reply, my lips hit her's as soon as I was done speaking. Her arms snaked around my neck as soon as mine found their way to her hips. I spun us so her back was to the bed and started to nudge her backwards. With our lips never leaving, we sunk to the bed, me on top of her.

"You. Know." She said between kisses, "I never. Said. This was. Your. Reward." She broke away and looked at me, "But I like this one better."

I smiled and returned my lips to her's and started to pull her t-shirt over her head. I tossed it to the ground and looked at her kickin' bod. Nice, she had planned on this, she was in a nice brown lacey bra, with a front clasp. I undid it quickly and threw it on the ground with her shirt.

My lips left her's and when down to her perfect breasts. She threw her head back and arched her back to give me better access. One of my hands was massaging one of her mounds, and my tongue was working on the other.

Her hands tugged my shirt up as I concentrated on her breasts. She finally got frustrated and yanked my shirt over my head, forcing me away from her. Nessie was clad in jeans and presumably, panties, where as I only had basketball shorts on.

Nessie looked at me with lust clouding her eyes, then I felt her hands trailing down my chest and stomach, stopping at my waist for a moment, then pushing my shorts down. I kicked them off the rest of the way.

"You're. Turn." I said between lusty kisses. My hands went down to her jeans and pulled them down.

I gasped at what I saw. She smirked, "Like I said, some jeans are just to tight to wear panties with."

I didn't think it was possible, but my cock hardened even more with the thought of Nessie going commando. I could smell Nessie's sweet arousal. My hand traced its way down to her core.

She shook with pleasure when I lightly touched her slit. I slowly pushed one finger into her dripping wet core. She threw her head back and moaned. I continued to push a little deeper in. "N-no." she moaned, but her actions and words didn't match. She lifted her hips so my finger was deeper in side of her.

I smiled and kissed her. "What do you want, baby?" I said in a husky voice.

"M-m." was all she managed to get out.

"What do you need?" I asked. I'm pretty sure I already knew. She could feel my painfully stiff member between her thighs.

"M-more." She gasped. I smiled and inserted another finger in her. She was so wet, I was going crazy. "N-n-n-no!"

"Oh? One more finger?" I asked with a smile.

Her eyes snapped open, "You're so frustrating!" She pushed up on me, signaling that she wanted me to flip us. I rolled over and Nessie sprang up immediately, impaling herself on my manhood. My hands flew to her hips.

"Fuck!" we said at the same time. Shit, I never went all the way in with her, she was small, and I was, well, a frickin' beast. I bet that hurt her. "Shit, Nessie? Did I hurt you?"

She sighed, "No, that's what I wanted." I expected her to, you know, move and actually have sex with me, but she stayed still, with me inside of her. It felt good in there, warm, wet, and extremely tight. She bit her lip after a few seconds of silence and stillness. "Um, I don't really know…" she trailed off, hoping I would know what she meant, she averted my gaze.

Oh! This was her 3rd time! And she had never been on top before. "Oh!" I said as soon as I realized what she meant. "Just do what feels good for you, I guess."

She nodded and moved her hips from side to side, my hands resting on them. I groaned, her on top was better than me on top. She got more adventurous after a few seconds and picked up the pace.

"Ah, Ness." I groaned, "I'm close."

"M-me t-too." She was starting to clench around me. I moved my hand from her hip to her clit and started to rub it. She threw her head back again and pressed harder against me, "Oh my god!" she panted. She kept moaning, I knew she was close. I know I was.

"Say my name when you cum." I rasped as I sped up my pace.

And with one final rub, "Jac-ob!" Her walls clamped down around me. That's all I needed to explode. She collapsed on top of me, with me still inside of her. "Holy shit."

I wrapped my arms around her as we both caught our breaths. After a minute of silence, Nessie shifted, causing friction between us. I groaned as my cock gave a painful twitch inside her. She lifted her head off my chest and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a sexy smirk.

Shit, now she's gonna think I'm a nympho. "Sorry." I said quickly, "Its just-"

One finger came up to my mouth and silenced me. "I'm ready for round two if you are." She purred in my ear.

That was all I needed to get hard again. I quickly grabbed her hips and flipped us so I was on top. She gasped and dug her nails into my back when I thrust into her again. This was truly where I was meant to be. Nessie and I just fit together.

"F-faster." She stuttered. I smiled, loved the effect I had on her. I was causing her so much pleasure, she could barely think straight.

I did as my imprint wanted. I felt her start to reach her peak. She let out a guttural moan when she came.

Knowing that I was giving her that orgasm made me come to mine. "Oh, shit! I love you, Nessie." I said before I could filter.

She stared at me, wide eyed.


	17. Chapter 17

**SM owns Twilight…**

Nessie's POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. He just said he loves me. And the scary thing is, I almost said it back. My mind raced through my emotions. I really did like spending time with him, but I've known him for, what? A week? Why did I have that urge to say it back?

He looked at me with wide eyes, "I'm, sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud or scare you or anything."

"I, I have to go." I said, pushing up on him.

His face fell, "No! Nessie, come on. I'm sorry, just forget it happened. Stay, please."

I looked into his eyes, they were filled with pleading. "I, I, I don't think that's a good idea." I stumbled over my words as I averted his eyes. His iron hold wasn't allowing me to get out from underneath him.

"No! Please, just forget I said it. Stay here tonight." He pleaded.

"Jacob, I cant. Just, let me get up." I begged.

He gave me a pained look and get up, putting his shorts back on. I followed suit and threw my clothes on as he watched. "Don't go." He whispered as I headed for the door.

"I have to."

"Can I at least have your number?" he begged.

"I have yours, I'll call you." I said as I left his room and ran out the front door into my car.

I saw Jacob slink out of the house and into the woods. When I crossed the border, I heard a wolf howl in sorrow.

"Renesmee!" Charlie yelled when I got home, "Where have you been all day?"

"Around." I muttered as I ran up to my room.

It hurt me to see Jacob in pain. I really didn't know him, but I did care for him. But that made my pain worse, I knew that my family would never accept him, and he would never accept my family. And my love for my family was stronger…I think.

Jake's POV

I felt like my heart was being ripped out again when she left, when she rejected me.

I phased, watched her get home safely, and ran back home.

Seth and Embry were back when I walked in, "Hey Jake!" Embry called, "How was your reward?" he said mockingly. His face changed when I walked, his smile changed to a pissed off frown.

"What happened?" She asked, jumping up form the couch.

I shook my head, "I accidentally said that I love her, and she freaked out and left." I said glumly.

They gave me pitied looks and I went to my room. Her smell was everywhere. I flopped down on my bed and picked up my cell to see if I had any missed calls. Nope. I knew deep down that I shouldn't wait for a call, but that didn't stop me from hoping.

I woke up early the next morning feeling like shit. I quickly ate a box of cereal and went to the forest to phase.

_Hey dude. _Jared said carefully. _How ya doing?_

I sighed. _I'm pissed at myself, if I had just kept my fucking trap closed, she wouldn't have ran._

_Well that sucks, I'm sure she'll come see you again. _

_Whatever. _I mumbled.

If it makes you feel any better, Emily is making muffins, they should be done soon.

My stomach growled. _I like muffins._ I said simply before taking off to Emily and Sam's house.

I phased in the woods near their house and ran inside to the smell of blueberry muffins. "Hey Em." I greeted her glumly as I grabbed a muffin and sat down at the table.

"Hello Jake!" she greeted cheerfully. "Will Nessie be joining us on tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Um, what?" I said, confused, it was Thursday, I didn't even know my plans for today.

Emily spun around looking angry, "Jacob Black!" she scolded, "You did not forget?"

I winced, everyone hated to make Emily mad, she was our pack mother. "Um, forget about what, exactly?"

She huffed, "Our annual camping trip?" she prodded.

"Oh! Right!" Ever year the pack and their imprints go on a 2 night stay in the woods, we stay in La Push just in case of vamps, but its been fun every year. "Um, I don't know about Nessie, I kinda messed up last night."

Emily gave me a disapproving look as Sam walked in and kissed her. "Hey Jake." He greeted.

"Jacob, what did you do to that girl?" Emily asked me.

I threw my hands up in surrender, "Whoa, Em! All I did was tell her that I love her!"

Emily's face softened, "Oh, Jake!" she exclaimed, coming to hug me. "Just keep trying, she'll love you."

I sighed heavily. "I hope you're right, Em."

She handed me another muffin and sat across from me, "Ok, here is what you're going to do." She instructed, "I know for a fact that Sue is moving most of her stuff into Charlie's house today, so you will help her. Then you will invite Nessie to the camping trip and not take no for an answer. You will not mention what you said. Got it, don't apologize or anything, just don't bring it up." '

Emily got really fierce by the end, and I was a bit scared. "Ok, ok!" I said, running out of the house.

I phased and ran to Sue's house. Seth and Leah were both there. "Jacob!" She greeted me with a warm smile, "I thought you might want to help me move."

I nodded, "Yep. Oh, Sue, by the way, do you happen to have Nessie's number, she never gave it to me."

Sue frowned, "Um, no I don't have it, sorry. I'll get it though."

"K, thanks." Seth, Leah, Sue, and I spent the next few minutes loading Sam's truck with all her crap. Sue and Seth took off in the truck, Leah and I followed in wolf form all the way to Charlie's property.

Charlie was standing on his porch when Leah and I came out of the woods, he didn't notice us, he only had eyes for Sue.

We all spent a few minutes unloading the truck. Charlie invited us to stay for lunch, still no sign of Nessie.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom." I said after lunch.

"Yep, you know where it is, just be quiet, Renesmee is still sleeping." Charlie replied.

Bingo. I rushed up the stairs and let my self into Nessie's room. She was sleeping, I could hear her even breathing. I stayed silent for a few moments, just looking at her beauty.

"Stop watching me sleep." She said with out changing at all.

"Are you awake?" I asked cautiously.

She sighed and opened her eyes, "I wish I wasn't."

"Um, ok." I said awkwardly. "But, hey. The pack goes on a camping trip every year, we just stay in La Push, but its fun. And I was wondering if you wanted to come? Its Friday to Sunday"

She looked at me and cocked an eye brow, "So, like a company picnic?"

I laughed, "I guess so. So how 'bout it?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know."

"Come on, its just two night. Its a good way to _forget everything_." I hoped she would get what I was saying.

"Well, I don't know. I've never been camping before, I don't have any supplies." I think she got my message.

I smiled, "Oh, well, we could go to Newton's. It's a outdoors store, I know exactly what you need."

He smile lit up the room, "Ok, just let me get dressed!"

Victory! "Ok. I'll met you down stairs."

She laughed, "I have vamp speed, just step outside for a second and I'll be ready."

I shrugged and left the room, true to her word, Nessie came out fully dressed and looking as beautiful as ever. "Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and descended the stairs. "Grandpa, I'm going on a camping trip Friday with Jacob and his, um, associates. And I need some supplies, so we're going to run to Newton's."

Charlie looked pissed, "Out of the question!" he yelled. "You are _not _going on an over night camping trip with a man twice your age!"

I winced. Nessie looked unfazed, "I am fully mature enough to make my own decisions."

"We'll just have to see what your parents say!" he yelled as he picked up the phone.

Sue grabbed it from him, "Honey, Jacob's intentions with Nessie are pure. Leah and Seth are going, it would be a good bonding experience."

"Sue, I don't know how to tell you this, but she _is_ my biological granddaughter, she's 10!"

"Charlie, I know. When the time is right, you'll get an explanation. But you cant call Edward and Bella. Let Nessie go, I'll be good for her."

Charlie held Sue's gaze for a second before caving. "Fine. Jacob, if she comes back hurt or anything." He warned me. "And you better not pull anything."

"Charlie, I'm a good man. You don't have to worry at all."

"And what you're all forgetting," Nessie interrupted, "is that I am completely independent, I can do what ever I want." She smiled sweetly before turning to me, "Lets go Jacob."

She spun and walked out the door, me following. "I ran here, so I guess we'll have to take your car."

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

"Was that a shot at my car?" I asked playfully.

She smiled and shrugged, "You don't seem like a Volkswagen guy, you seem like a Mustang guy."

I laughed, "I would prefer a faster car, but werewolfing doesn't pay that well, or being the best mechanic in the Forks/La Push area."

She took her eyes off the road for a moment to roll her eyes. "I bet not, dates aren't really currency." I laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

**SM owns Twilight!!**

A few minutes later we pulled into Newton's parking lot. I got out and raced over to her, she was bouncing up and down, "I'm actually really excited about this camping trip! I know a lot of humans do it. I've never done it before!" she rambled on. I thought it was cute.

When Nessie and I burst through the doors, all eyes were on us. Nessie didn't take notice as she skipped over to the tents. I walked over to her slowly, enjoying the view of her bending over in her short shorts. I was about five feet away from her when a store clerk beat me to it.

"Hi, can I help you find something?" he said. That voice, I knew that voice.

Nessie glanced over to me, "Um, no, my friend is going to help me, thanks though." She said politly, gesturing to me.

He turned around. Mike Newton! The pussy who barfed in my car after the movie! He looked surprised, "Jacob Black?" mike asked in surprise.

I joined them, "Um, yeah. Mike Newton, right? Barfed in my car?"

Mike's smile faded a little bit, but Nessie's brightened, "Mike Newton?" she asked in surprise.

He faced her with a creepy smile on his face, "Yeah, have we met? You do look a little familiar."

She was practically bursting with pent up laugher, "No. We haven't met. But my…brother and his wife talk about you a lot."

Mike smiled an shifted closer to her, I wanted to rip his eyes out. "Oh, yeah? Who's your brother?"

"Edward Cullen." She said with a sly smile.

We both laughed as his face paled a little bit. "E-edward Cullen? You're his sister? They adopted again?"

"No. Edward is my biological brother. We found each other and he and his amazing wife, Bella, adopted me."

Mike's eyes widened, "They adopted? How is Bella?"

"Happily married to Edward." She replied dryly.

His eyes snapped to mine, "What are you doing with him?"

"I'm just showing her around Forks, Edward and Bella are off somewhere having a second honeymoon."

"Oh, um, ok. Tell Bella I said hi." He said before walking away.

"I'll be sure to give Bella _and_ Edward your greeting." She teased. When Mike was safely out of earshot, Nessie and I broke down in laugher, "I've heard so many stories about him and Jessica!"

"Yeah, they pretty much stalked your parents." I laughed.

About an hour later, Nessie had everything she needed for a camping trip. She insisted on getting a one person tent, I tried to persuade her to share with me, but she refused. Mike checked her out, not making eye contact and we left.

"So, um. Since I'm alpha, I'm in charge of bringing the booze and s'mores supplies. Do you want to come to the store with me?"

"Sure." She said, accelerating and then doing a very illegal, fast u-turn.

"Damn!" I said appreciatively. That was hot.

She smiled, "That's what my car was made for!"

She continued to make fun of my car all the way to the store. When we got in, I led her to the liquor department. "So what's your favorite?" I asked as we were browsing the aisles of booze.

Her face reddened a little bit, "Um, I don't know. I've only had martinis and Jack."

I nodded, "You seemed to like martinis."

Her blush deepened and she bi her lip, "Yeah. Jack was gross though."

"I'm not a fan of Jack. Vodka is good. But beer is ultimately the best."

She nodded absent mindedly. We finished up buying all the supplies I needed (100 freakin' bucks in beer alone!) and left.

***** Friday afternoon*****

I was so excited about this camping trip with Nessie. We would have 2 full days together! I drove my rabbit over to Charlie's to pick her up.

"Hey, Ness?" I called as I let myself in, "You ready?"

"Just a second there, Jacob." Charlie said. "I feel as though it is my responsibility to talk to you due to the fact that Edward and Bella are out of town." I swallowed and nodded. "So, I want to know if you plan to date my granddaughter."

"Yes. I would love to date her. But she doesn't seem interested in dating me."

Charlie scoffed a little. "And you understand that she isn't as old as she looks."

I smiled, "Charlie, you will get an explination someday, I promise. And yes, I do know that she is 10, but you have to understand that she is full grown, she's smarter that both of us."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you ready to go?" Nessie's musical voice asked as she walked in. She looked like a sex kitten park ranger. She had some short shorts on and a plaid shirt over a white tank top.

I looked to Charlie, he nodded. "Yep, lets go."

She smiled and raced out the door holding her bags. I followed her.

"No funny business, Jake." Charlie warned.

"Don't worry Charlie." I said before jumping in the car. "So, Ness," I began when we were on our way, "are you excited for this?"

"Surprisingly, I am." She answered.

"There's a little pond near our camp site that we swim in, so I hope you brought your bathing suit."

"I did." Conversation went like that all the way to the camp site. We were the last ones there.

"Oh thank god!" Paul yelled, "I thought something happened to the beer!"

"Nice to see you to Paul." I greeted.

"Hey half leech!" he greeted Nessie.

"Hey half wit." She said dryly.

"Oh! Nessie! I'm so glad you came!" Emily rushed out of a tent and hugged her.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me. I've never been camping before."

"Oh, well. I hope you have fun!" Emily said as she rushed off to make dinner.

"I'll make sure she does, Em." I said. "Want me to help you set up your tent?" I asked.

She smirked, "Sure, but you're not invited in."

I shrugged. About a half an hour later, both of our tents were set up. We were done just in time for Emily to call, "Dinner!"

After that it was like a stampede to where she set up the food. Nessie stayed behind and didn't eat.

"Oh, Nessie. There's some different food, if you would like to try it." Kim said politly from next to Jared.

"Oh, thanks, but eating to much human food makes me sick, so I think I'll pass tonight. But thank you." Nessie replied.

After we were done eating and cleaning up, it was already dark. "Ok, I need 5 wolves to run a patrol fast so that we can start boozing it up and make s'mores."

"Jake, you're the fastest!" Ian complained.

"Ok, fine then. Ian and I will go, who else?"

Leah, Chris, and Collin stood up and walked away from the camp site to phase.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I promised Nessie as I took off. Much to my pleasure she looked a little sad.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sooooo sorry about how long this took! But thank you all for your awesome reviews!! **

**SM owns Twilight. **

Nessie's POV

I didn't want Jacob to go on the frickin' patrol. For one reason, I got the feeling that some of the wolves still didn't like, or trust me. And for another, I liked being near him. For some odd reason, I think I was giving into that damn imprint. I didn't love him or anything. But I do want to have him in my life.

"I think we need some girl time." Jess said.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel exclaimed, "Yes we do! Nessie, we need to induct you into our ranks.

"Um, what?" I asked.

"We just want to know more about you." Emily clarified as she formed us into a circle. When she was satisfied with our arrangement, she clapped her hands, "Ok, everyone, introduce yourselves and tell Nessie your age and wolf." She instructed. "I'll go first. Emily Uley, 32, Sam."

This was completely unnecessary. I have a freakin' photographic memory! Emily seemed to take a lot of pleasure from this, so I let them carry on. Kim, 28, Jared, stood up next. "Hi, I'm Kim. I'm 28 years old and I'm married to Jared."

"I'm Claire, I'm 12 years old, and Quil imprinted on me." They were apparently arranged in the order of imprintation.

"Rachel, 35, Paul." Rachel said simply.

"Hi, I'm Addie. I'm 19 years old and Ian imprinted on me."

"Jess, 24, Jack."

"Madison, 17, Ryan." Hum, they were getting brief now.

"Marisa, 28, Collin."

"Aria, 23, Josh."

"Lizzy, 13, Harrison."

They all looked at me expectantly. I smiled, "Um, ok. I'm Renesmee, or Nessie. Realistically I'm 10, physically, I'm about 17, and mentally, I'm, well, I'm smart." I smiled. "And Jacob imprinted on me."

Emily nodded. "So we've heard that you have a special gift." She said.

"Yeah, and just to clarify, Jared doesn't have a brain tumor, does he? That was you messing with him?" Kim asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, he's fine. Sorry if I scared you."

"That's fine." She said, "He needs to be knocked off his high horse every once in awhile."

"Can you show us your gift?" Lizzy asked, "Jake said it was amazing."

I smiled, "Um, sure. What do you guys want to see?"

"Whatever you feel like showing us." Marisa said.

"Ok." I said as I stood up and stood between Emily and Kim. "I have to touch your faces, so I'll do it two by two."

Emily and Kim nodded as I reached out and placed one finger on their temples.

"_Alice!" I begged. "Can we stop now?" _I was 7 in this memory, fully grown, and on a shopping trip with my mom, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"Renesmee!" Alice yelled back, "We still have to buy you a little black dress!"

"_Why couldn't we have gotten her one of the ones at BCBG? They all looked amazing!" my mom exclaimed. _

"_Because strapless flatters Renesmee the best! And non of those were strapless." She explained calmly. _

_I laughed. "Its ok, mom. I love shopping with Alice, she knows what best." _

"_Ah-hem." Rose spoke up. _

_I ran to hug her, "You too, Rose." _

"_You know what?" Jasper said, "We haven't trained in a long time, missy, I hope you're not losing everything I taught you. I know Emmett has been talking about a surprise attack." _

My vision ended, I just wanted them to know that everyone in my family loved me very much. I showed the rest of the wolf-girls the same vision. By the time I was done, the pack was back and already starting a fire.

"Ness!" Jacob called from beside the fire, "Do you want me to make you a s'more?"

I bit my lip and walked over to him, "I, um, actually don't know what a s'more is." I said quietly.

"_What_?!" Seth said, coming over to me, "You're 10, and you have never had a s'more?"

I shook my head, "What is it? I mean, I gather that its some type of human food, but I don't know if it's a carb, protein, or anything."

"Its defiantly a fat, but its good, lemme make you one." Jacob said. I nodded and watched him put a marshmallow on a stick and put it near the fire. "The trick is to put it near the embers, not the actual flame."

"So mommy and daddy vamp wont let you have sugar?" Brady asked while polishing off him 6th s'more.

"Um, no, grandpa Carlisle thinks it might make me kinda sick, but I've never tried anything besides ice cream before." Jacob was satisfied with the golden brown color of the marshmallow and sandwiched it between 2 graham cracker squares and a piece of chocolate. He handed it to me and stared, along with the everybody else, and waited for me to eat it.

I slowly brought it to my mouth and took a small bit. The only flavor I could taste was sugar, extreme sweetness. It was sickening. I reluctantly swallowed the bit I took and made a face. The wolves erupted with laugher. Apparently they found my aversion to most human food hilarious.

"Oh, oh, god!" Josh exclaimed, "You should have seen your face!" Aria smacked him.

I handed the rest of the s'more to Jacob, he took it with an amused smiled on his face. "I think grandpa Carlisle was right, sugar is bad."

Everyone stayed around the campfire for a long time, just talking, I told them stories about growing up with vampires.

I just got done telling them the story of how Emmett ate my puppy when all the wolves and I stopped and listened. We all heard a soft growl. Everyone with super smell sniffed the air, the imprints were smart enough to stay silent.

"Mountain lion." Ryan said, he apparently had the best sense of smell.

I smiled and jumped up, "Dibs!" I yelled as I ran into the forest. I heard muffled sounds of disgust come from the pack and imprints as I stalked the lost mountain lion. I took the chance when he turned his head away form me and drained him in 3 seconds. I walked back to the campsite satisfied after checking my clothes to make sure there were no bloodstains.

"That is so gross!" Leah complained as soon as she saw me. "Can't you just eat human food?"

"Would you rather have me eat it, or it eat one of you?" I asked.

After a few more minutes of the pack trying to get me to eat human food and give up blood, Kim decided to break out the booze and music.

"Hey, Nessie! Want a drink?" Jacob called from the makeshift bar.

Rachel gave him a disapproving look, "Jake. She's 10!"

He shrugged and poured me some sort of clear drink. "Vodka." He said when he handed it to me.

I took a small sip, "Hum, that's pretty good." Very good, actually.


	20. Chapter 20

SM owns Twilight. And I don't own 'Good Girls go Bad' by Cobra Starship, either!

Jake's POV

Everyone was drunk, well, not Claire, Lizzy, Quil, and Harrison. Everyone was dancing. It was a typical pack camping trip, except this time I had an imprint to share it with.

Nessie and I were dancing to a song I think describes us. Good Girls go Bad by Cobra Starship.

**I make them good girls go **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go **

**I make them good girls go **

Good girls go bad

**Good girls go bad **

Nessie lost all of her inhibitions with her sobriety, 3 hours ago. She was grinding on me; I had my hands on her hips and she was shaking her ass like a freakin' pro!

**I know your type **

**You're daddy's little girl **

Just take a bite

**Let me shake up your world **

**'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong **

I'm gonna make you lose control

**She was so shy **

**Till I drove her wild **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**You were hanging in the corner **

**With your five best friends **

**You heard that I was trouble **

**But you couldn't resist **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go **

**Good girls go bad **

**She was so shy **

**Till I drove her wild **

I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "This song kinda reminds me of us." She looked at me with amused eyes and continued to grind.

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I was hanging in the corner **

**With my five best friends **

**I heard that you were trouble **

**But I couldn't resist **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go **

**Good girls go bad **

**Bad bad bad **

**Good girls go bad **

**Bad bad bad **

**Good girls go bad **

She took until the music stopped to answer me, "You take too much credit, Jacob." She smiled. "I'm not that innocent."

"Oh yeah?" Jared asked, "What did you do to piss off mommy and daddy vamp?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "They sure as hell don't know, only Jasper does, he's good at shielding his thoughts from my dad."

"Well, what did you do?" I asked.

"Yeah, we wanna know what sort of trouble a half vamp with a credit card can do." Paul chimed in.

She smiled mischievously, "I have a tattoo." As soon as she said it, my eyes, as well as everyone else's, raked down her body. She laughed when she noticed what we were doing. "Its not in an obvious place. I couldn't have daddy seeing it." She said innocently.

My eyes widened and I thought back to the times we had sex, I couldn't remember seeing one. "Well, where is it?" I asked.

She smiled wickedly, "I'm surprised you don't know, you are one of 2 people who could have seen it. The tattoo artist being one of them."

All the unimprinted guys groaned. I silenced them with a look. "Can I see it?" I asked.

She bit her lip and smiled, "Nope."

I threw my head back in frustration. "Can I at least know what it is?"

She looked away immediately and didn't make eye contact with anyone. That make me curious, along with the fact that a deep blush settled on her face. "No."

I'm pretty sure everyone was interested now. "Baby, come on!" I pleaded.

She buried her face in my chest, I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. My heart leaped at the realization of the closeness and intimacy of this moment. Apparently so did my pack, they all excused them selves and went to their tents.

"Its just embarrassing." She mumbled into my chest. "I mean, I don't really regret it, but just telling you would be embarrassing."

I carried her over to a bench and sat her down next to me, "I wont laugh, I promise."

She lifted her head up and looked me in the eyes, "Promise?" she asked seriously.

"I promise. If it means that much to you, it means something to me and I wont laugh."

She bit her lip, "Fine." I looked at her expectantly, "Its…it's a…wolf." She said quietly.

My heart leaped out of my chest. Wolves meant something to her! I meant something to her! But, when did she have it done? "Why would I laugh at that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I had it done when I was 8 that was the phase in my life I was obsessed about finding more about you and your pack. No one would volunteer any information, so I had to give up. But, I didn't want to just forget about it, you know?" I nodded. "I wanted something to remind me of the role you and your rouge pack played in my life."

Ah, yeah. How Seth, Leah, and I protected Bella while she was pregnant form Sam and his pack.

"And, I remembered something my mom said when I was choosing the puppy Emmett ate. She said that she really liked the russet one. I guess I just assumed it was you."

So Nessie has a tattoo of me somewhere no one else has seen. Nice. "Now you really have to show me." I pressured.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me, "Good night, Jake." She leaned in and pecked me on the cheek before walking to her one person tent. I sat there for a second mauling over what just happened. That was the first time she called me Jake, a casual, friendly name, not Jacob. She gave me a kiss, she kissed me because she wanted to.

"So where's that tattoo?" Embry asked as he and Quil sat next to me near the fire.

"She wouldn't tell me." I said simply.

Quil patted me on the back, "Bummer."

I shook my head, "Naw, I got something better out of that talk." My wingmen gave me quizzical looks. I have a feeling Nessie wouldn't want me to share what she just told me. So I got up and walked to my tent (I unfortunately had to share with Embry) and gave them a vague answer, "Emotion."

I slept peacefully that night, I don't know if it was alcohol induced slumber, or happiness induced. I hoped the latter, but either was fine.


	21. Chapter 21

**SM owns Twilight. **

**Thank you all sooooo much for your reviews! They mean so much! I'm almost to 100!**

I woke up early the next morning, so early that I was the only one up, or so I thought. I figured I'd be nice and offer to go hunting with Nessie if she was up and if she needed to.

"Nessie?" I called from out side her tent.

_Yes? _She answered me silently.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

I'm not in my tent.

I looked around and didn't see her anywhere. "Where are you?"

_Some where you cant go. _She teased in my head.

I looked all around, I even peaked in tents. "Aw, come on!" I said after a few minutes of searching. "Can you see me right now?"

_Yes. _She sounded amused. _Do you want to see my vantage point? _

"That would help me out a ton." I said dryly.

I heard her musical laugh form above me as an image of myself was thrown into my head. I was looking down at myself. Nessie was above me. I snapped my head up, and sure enough, Nessie was parched on a branch. "If you have your mom's luck, a lightning bolt is going to appear out of nowhere and strike you down."

She laughed, "Was mom really that bad?"

I nodded, "Come down and I'll tell you a few stories."

She smiled, "Hum, I don't know. I like it up here."

I was about to reply when Kim, Jess, and Aria interrupted me. "Oh. My. God!" Jess screamed.

Jack rushed up to her side, "What's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice.

Jess covered her ears, "Not so freakin' loud! I have a damn hangover!" she complained.

Nessie suddenly appeared next to me. "How did you get down here so fast?"

She glided over to Jess with out looking at me, "Where does it hurt?" she asked Jess.

Jess looked at her like she was stupid, "It's a hangover! It hurts my whole freakin' head!"

"Sorry," Jack apologized, "She isn't a morning person. And drinking so much last night doesn't help."

"S'ok." Nessie replied quietly as she placed her finger on Jess' temple. "Just stay still for a second."

Jess's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh my god! Its gone!" she said as Nessie removed her finger.

Nessie smiled, "I just numbed your head for a little but."

Kim pushed past Jess, "Can you get rid of mine? Please?"

"Sure." Nessie worked her magic on Kim and Aria.

"Don't you have a hangover? I mean, you drank like the guys last night."

Nessie laughed, "My body temperature is higher than a human's. And no, I don't think I get hangovers."

"Alright, Ness, did you want to hear some stories about your mom?"

"Sure." She said as she came up to me.

I grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from everyone. And much to my pleasure, she came with me and didn't pull her hand away.

We ended up sitting on a fallen tree near a small brook. "So what do you want to know?" I asked her.

She bit her lip. God that was sexy. "Um, well I was kinda hoping you could tell me about the pack." She must have seen my 'I told you so' smile. "_Because _I never got any info about you guys from my family. And I really do want to learn more about you."

"Sure, sure." She rolled her eyes at me, but I continued to talk. I told her everything, from Sam phasing for the first time to three nights ago when we chased down a nomadic vampire and ripped it to shreads. It took awhile.

She only spoke at the end. "Did it hurt?" she asked quietly.

I figured she was talking about phasing for the first time. "Yeah." I said simply, "It hurt a lot."

I saw something flicker through her eyes, caring maybe? "I'm sorry."

I let a small puff of laugher out, "For what?"

"My family, they caused your pain. And not just the physical pain of phasing, the mental pain that my mom and dad's love caused you."

I reached out and held her hand, "Nessie, if Bells would have chosen me over your dad, I wouldn't have you right now. If Edward hadn't loved her more than I ever could, I would have deprived myself of my soul-mate."

She looked into my eyes for a moment, just thinking. I reached up and brushed a stray curl from her face as she inched closer to me. I started to lean down, my lips were almost on her's when fucking David had to ruin it, "Jake! Nessie! We're all going swimming and-" he cut off as soon as he saw the murderous look on my face. "Shit, sorry."

Nessie had scooted away from me and was already getting up. "S'ok. Where does one swim around here?" she asked David.

David snorted, "Well, _one swims_ in the pond near our camp site. Jake, you in?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Ah, yeah, Nessie? Comin'?"

She nodded and started towards the campsite while David and I stood there like idiots. I smacked him on the back of the head. "Fucking idiot."

"What did I do! How was I supposed to know you were going to get laid?!" he replied.

I shook my head and started towards the campsite with David a few steps behind me.

My pack was already in the water when David and I arrived. The imprints were on the small beach with their feet in the chilly water. David and I shed out pants, leaving us in our boxers, and jumped in. Since we run high body temperatures, we weren't affected by the cold water.

"Damn, you it the imprint jackpot, Jake. She is fine!" Brady said. I followed his gaze to Nessie's tent, she had just emerged in her swim suit.

A navy blue bikini. A _small _navy blue bikini. My jaw hit the ground.

Nessie walked over to the other imprints. "Why aren't you guys in the water?" she asked.

"Um, its," Madison stuttered, "Um, really cold." I felt bad for the imprints, seeing Nessie in her bikini was just, well, her body was flawless. Everything on her was perfectly proportioned and toned.

Nessie dipped her feet in the water and shivered, "Oh wow, that is cold."

I was focused on how hot she looked in the bikini, that I didn't even notice Paul and David get out of the water and start sneaking towards her. Before I could say anything, they used their super human speed and strength to pick her up and throw her half way across the pond, into the icy water.

"W-what the f-fuck?!" she screeched as she surfaced.

Paul and David were laughing their asses off, I gave them a look as I swam over to Nessie, she was shivering. "I'm going to kick their asses." I muttered to her.

"G-good." She shivered.

"I going to start dinner!" Emily called, "Who wants to help?"

With the speed of a vamp, Nessie ran out of the water, "I will!"

"She's going to spit in it and we're all going to die!" Paul said.

Nessie rolled her eyes, "I'm not venomous. If I was, Jake would be dead by now, don't you think?"

My pack bust out in many 'ewwws' and some gaging noises. I just smirked. I wasn't ashamed of having imprint sex.

"Oh, and Paul, David." She said sweetly, "Sleep with one eye open tonight."

We swam for a few more minutes while the girls cooked and then ran a few patrols. Emily had Sam phase and tell us when it was time to eat. Nessie, again, ate nothing while my pack made leech jokes.


	22. Chapter 22

**SM owns Twilight.**

Nessie's POV

As soon as it was dark, Seth and Embry started a fire while Jack brought his guitar out.

"Jack can play really well." Jake whispered to me. All the imprint couples were seated much like Jake and I were, very close. It was a relatively cold night out, but sitting next to Jake warmed me up a lot.

"That's cool." I wish some one in my family knew how to play the guitar, but that was one instrument that no one picked up. Jack was really good. His songs were complex and well written, I loved them.

I shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew my way. "Are you cold?" Jake asked in a low sexy voice.

"A little." I admitted. Before I could protest, he lifted me off the log we were sitting on and placed me in his lap. I was warmed up right away. I couldn't help but rest my head against his chest. I felt safe there. I breathed in his woodsy scent. It made me feel…warm. Like I was loved.

I don't really know what emotion passed over me right then, but it felt…good, right. I wracked my brain trying to come up with that emotion. I knew I never felt it before, it was something completely new.

I thought back on all time times Jake and I had been in each other's company. I thought back to when he blurted out that he loved me. And I had almost said it back. Maybe it was love…?

Oh. My. God. I loved him! Crap! What?

My dad is going to be so pissed! But I don't care. If he really loved me, he should be happy if found Jake to love.

But, wait! How long have I known him? A week? What the hell? Could I really develop that strong of feelings for a person in one week?! I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him.

Jack started to play again and the fire flickered in front of us. Well isn't that corny. I realized I fell in love with Jake during this romantic scene.

I wasn't sure how to tell him. I figured it'd be humiliating declaring my love with his whole damn pack right there.

"I love you." It shocked me for a second, I thought it came out of my mouth. But it was Jake who whispered it to me. I turned my face to his, his smile faded as soon as we met eyes. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry, forget I said anything." He mumbled.

It was now or never. I thought about saying it out loud, but I didn't think I could actually get the words out. So I lightly placed my finger to his temple and showed him what I've never showed anyone before. My emotions.

I watched his face carefully as I showed him. His eyes flooded with confusion as I let my feelings flow; joy of finding someone, fear of my family's reaction, confusion as to how it happened, suspense as to what will happen, lust after his body, and most overwhelmingly, love for him, for us.

After I was done, Jake started off into space for a second, then his eyes darted to mine with a silent question in them. Before I could respond, Jake's head snapped up, I followed his gaze around the fire. Everyone was making it a point _not_ to look at us, it was so obvious that they were eves dropping, or, well, since we weren't actually speaking, violating our privacy.

He set me on the ground, took my hand, and led me through the forest in silence. We stopped a far way away from the campsite. He looked at me with intense eyes. "Was that…I don't know…?" eh trailed off, not knowing what to say.

I took a deep breath and leaned closer to him, "My feelings." His face lifted a bit, but I could tell he didn't understand, "For you." I clarified.

Jake's POV

"My feelings." I still didn't understand, for me? For some other lucky bastard? "For you."

Oh.

Fuck. Yes.

She loves _me_!

With out thinking, I lifted her up and kissed her passionately on the lips. This was hands down the best kiss I ever had. It wasn't one-sided anymore, Nessie was throwing just as much passion in as I was.

After a few blissful seconds, we broke apart, gasping for air.

"I don't know how it happened," she said with a smile, "But I love you."

"I love you too, Nessie." She smiled in regards to my response.

Nessie's POV

Jake and I walked back to the campsite hand-in –hand. I don't think his smile could be anymore broad.

When we got to the campsite, everyone was looking at us with 'I-told-you-so' smiles on. I rolled my eyes, "Shut up." I couldn't but smile as everyone hugged me and officially welcomed me to the family.

Eventually everyone got the hint that we wanted to be alone and left to their tents.

"I'm the luckiest bastard in the world." He laughed before kissing my cheek.

"Jake, don't get me wrong, I'm really happy and everything." I promised, his smiled faded anyway.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad is going to castrate you and rip you to pieces when he finds out."

"Bells wont let him kill me." He said confidently.

"Kill? Maybe not. But castrate defiantly."

"I don't want to talk about this now!" he whined.

I giggled and kissed him, "Fine."

We sat by the fire for a few more minutes, just together, no talking or kissing or anything. I was starting to nod off in Jake's arms when he picked me up and carried me to my tent. "Good night Nessie." He whispered into my ear when he set me down inside, "I love you." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." I mumbled back before drifting into sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**SM owns Twilight. **

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your positive reviews! I'm sorry its taking me so long to update, but school started and I'm taking 3 APs (I know I'm crazy) and I've been swamped with homework. But don't worry I wont give up on this story! **

**I know a lot of you are waiting for Edward and Bella to come back, but they have some stuff to work out first, but dont worry, when I write it, I'll make sure its epic!! **

Jake's POV

I didn't think it was possible for me to stay in the same tent as her tonight. For one thing, it was a small freakin' tent and I probably couldn't fit my 6' 7'' frame in there. And for another thing, I didn't think I could control myself and Nessie was already tired.

So I put Nessie in bed and went to my own tent.

"Blue balls." Embry yawned.

Damn tent mate. "Shut up, she was tired and I cant fit into that frickin tent!"

"I'm sure, I'm sure." He replied.

"Go to bed, dick."

I fell into a restless sleep after awhile. I dreamed about our future together.

Soon after I fell asleep, I was hit with a gust of her scent. "Jake?"

"Nessie?" was I still dreaming? Because if I was, it was about to get x-rated in here.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered back. "It was too cold." I felt the weight of my air mattress shift slightly when she crawled next to me.

"I'll keep you warm." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around my neck.

As my tongue brushed along her lips, she let a soft moan go and her heart beat sped up. I took this as I sign to keep going, so I shifted so that I was on top of her. She lifted her hips to grind on mine. I groaned and pressed mine harder against her's.

She gave a small laugh and reached for my boxers. She pushed them down, letting little Jake stand proudly. I started to lift Nessie's shirt up when her small hand brushed my erection. "Agh!" I groaned, "Ness, you're killing me."

"Christ!" Embry yelled, jumping up, "You could have woken me up and told me to leave!"

"C-could you hurry?" I replied as Nessie stoked me repeatedly.

"Ew." I heard Embry mutter as he left the tent.

I continued with the task of removing her shirt, I discovered that she was not, in fact, wearing a bra. When I ripped off her panties, we were both completely naked. I marveled at her beauty.

After ogling her for a few seconds, I positioned myself at her entrance. Her breathing and heart rate sped up. I looked into her eyes, but she didn't meet my gaze. "What's wrong?" I asked gently.

She smiled nervously, "Its," she paused to find the words, "different now. Its not just sex, its, I don't know, making love, I guess. And I don't really know how to...please you." She finished awkwardly.

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Nessie, its no secret that I wasn't a virgin that night, I've slept with a lot of people. But that night, _your_ first time, was the best I ever had. Because I had feelings, I cared. And that kiss tonight, after you said you love me, it was the best kiss I ever had. Because you cared and I cared. This is no different, don't over think it, you are my imprint, and therefore can do me no wrong."

She looked into my eyes for a few moments before a sexy smirk spread across her face, "You forgot to look at my tattoo." She whispered.

I couldn't get down there fast enough, I figured it had to be down, I would have remembered it if it were in her chest. And sure enough, right on her pelvic bone, right above her core, was me. It was a big, russet wolf.

I brought my lips down and kissed it. "I love it." My voice was rough with desire.

"I, I f-figured you would." Her wet center was inches away from my mouth, and I'm pretty sure she noticed. I plunged my tongue inside her and teased her clit with my tongue. She bucked her hips up and moaned my name. I picked up the pace with my ministrations and slid a finger in her. "J-jaaaaake." I could tell her climax was coming, so I added a finger and licked faster.

"Cum for me Nessie." I whispered. She quivered under me as her release came.

"Fuck." She panted. I kissed my way back up to her lips and positioned myself between her legs. I gently massaged her breasts for a few moments before she pulled away form our kiss, "Get inside of me, Jacob." She whispered.

Fuck. This girl was going to kill me. Could anything be sexier that saying that? No! With out waiting to be told twice, I pushed my entire length into her. Fuck, she was so god-damn tight! She shifted her hips to accommodate my size and moaned a little bit. I pulled out and pushed right back in, with a little more vigor. She wrapped her legs around my waist and matched my thrusts.

"Fuck, Ness." I growled quietly as her hand came down and fondled my boys.

"Faster." She moaned.

My hips slammed into her's at a more rapid pace than before. She just felt so damn good. She threw her head back in pleasure, and I took the opportunity kiss her jaw and trail my hand down to her bundle of nerves to give it a few good rubs. It was all she needed to cum again.

Her small body jerked under mine, "Jake!" I'm pretty sure the whole camp-site heard her orgasm. Her body became still for a second while I thrust into her, then she placed a finger in my temple. I wondered what she needed to show me right in the middle of sex.

I was suddenly overcome by pleasure, intense, intense pleasure. Fuck. She was showing me her own damn orgasm. With her pleasure and my own pleasure buzzing in my head, my cum spewed out and I roared with pleasure. Loudly. I'm never going to hear the end of this.

My cock gave a few more jerks inside of her before I pulled out and collapsed next to her. "Fuck." I said breathlessly, "That was…"

"Sorry, I didn't really think about what I was doing." She said quietly.

"No!" I said quickly, "That was the fucking best sex I ever had."

She sighed, "Me too."

I rolled over and pulled her into my arms, "I love you, Renesmee Cullen." For over 10 years of my life, I never, ever thought I would say that I loved a Cullen besides Bella, but Nessie is my life.

"I love you too, Jacob Black." She said as she buried her face in my chest and gave a content sigh.


	24. Chapter 24

SM owns Twilight..

It was easy falling asleep to Nessie's rhythmic breathing, and soon, we were both fast asleep, with Nessie's small body wrapped up in my arms.

"He screamed louder than she did." Fuck. I woke up to Paul, Jared and Embry discussing what Nessie and I did last night.

"I know!" Paul exclaimed, "What a girl."

"Well, we have to go soon, so someone should probably wake them up." Jared said awkwardly. "Not it!" he yelled loud enough for the whole camp to hear. He was followed by tons of 'not its'.

Sam laughed, "Embry!"

"What!? Fuck naw, Sam. I had to deal with them fucking while I was still in the tent! I'm not doing it."

"Did you pass third grade?" Nessie snapped from next to me, I wasn't even aware she was awake. "Because kissing isn't exactly fucking."

"I _did_ pass third grade!" Embry yelled from out side, "Did _you_?! Oh, wait, that's right! You're _in_ third grade!"

"Embry!" I yelled in my alpha voice, "Shut the fuck up!"

Nessie stretched beside me and yawned. "Good morning." I said after giving her a kiss.

"Mornin'" she replied with another yawn.

"Jake! Nessie!" Emily called, "Do you guys want breakfast?"

My stomach roared with hunger. Nessie looked at me and gave a small laugh. "You go. I'll hunt later." She said as she made her way out of my grasp and started to throw on her clothes from last night.

I shrugged, "Alright, I'll be right back."

As I made my way out of the tent, I saw a few guys standing at the edge of the forest, smirking at me. "It was bad enough that we have to see your memories of it, did you really have to scream like a little girl?" Ian laughed.

I stalked up to them, "You know what? Shut the fuck up, ok. She can do some pretty-"

"Whoa there!" Paul stopped me mid-sentence, "We don't need to know what she can do in the sac."

"She used her-"

"Ah!"

"She replayed her-"

"Ah!"

"Paul!" I managed to thunder out before I phased.

He phased right away to protect himself, as did the other guys.

I let my mind run over how she replayed her own orgasm in my head while I was having mine.

_Shit._ Paul thought, _That's kinda hot. _

If you knew…you would have screamed too. Now I'm going to go get some food.

I phased back before they could reply. I raced back to my tent to put some pants on and, unfortunately, only found Embry in there.

"I never pegged you as a screamer." He said with an amused look on his face.

"Go ask Paul." I snapped.

"Kidding, man." He said as he slapped my back, "I'm glad you found an imprint. But, hey, I gotta know," he smirked, "Did you find her tattoo?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, yes I did."

He gave me a playful punch on the shoulder, "And?" he prodded.

"I'll keep that one to myself." I laughed as I walked out to get some food.

As soon as I was done eating, I went to find Nessie. She was packing up her tent. "Hey Nessie."

"Hey Jake. Charlie called, he was wondering when I'm going to be home-"

My face fell, she cant go back to Charlie's! We need to spent more time together! "No!" I said quickly, "Um." Crap, I couldn't think of an excuse, "We could…" I thought as fast as I could, "Tell him we're staying an extra night! Then you can just come over and stay the night. Sue will cover for us! And I'll just tell the pack not to let Charlie see them in human form!"

Nessie looked at me with a smirk on her face, "Its just crazy enough to work!"

Nessie and I spent the next several minutes setting everything up. Sue promised she would cover for us and Seth and Leah promised they wouldn't go visit their mom for a few days.

After Nessie and I had all of our stuff gathered and packed in my Rabbit, we left.

"We need to stop at Charlie's so I can pick up some clothes." She said.

"Ness, I'm pretty sure he'd get suspicious. You can borrow some of my clothes."

She raised one eyebrow at me, "Jake, I think me going home in your clothes would be even more suspicious. And they wouldn't fit."

I then the best idea ever popped into my head, "Well, what if we went shopping, then you could just keep some clothes at my place."

She looked at me through cautious eyes, "I thought guys didn't want one of their drawers filled with girl clothes."

"One drawer?" I laughed, "Oh, no, honey, you can have the whole fucking dresser."

"You go against every romantic comedy Alice has made me suffer through."

I burst out laughing. "Let me guess, in one movie Cameron Diaz falls for Mathew McConaughey who has commitment issues and when she tried to move some of her stuff in, he freaks out. Then they go through the break-up montage, portraying them both as miserable while a sappy love song plays in the back, but then in the end, he realizes he cant live with out her and then they get married and live happily ever after."

She looked at me with a straight face, "It was Kate Hudson, not Cameron Diaz."

I shook my head and laughed, "So where do you want to go. That mall?"

Her face brightened, "No. Leah told me about this one store and I want to go there." I waited for the name. "Um, T-something. Tag- Ter- T-"

"Target?"

"Yes! That's it! I want to go to Target!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"_Really_?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes!"

"Target isn't really your…style."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Huh?"

"You're used to designer, Target is cheaper."

She bit her lip, "So Target isn't Alice-approved?"

"I doubt that."

She shrugged, "I still want to go."

"Alright." I said as I headed for Target.

When we pulled up, Nessie's eyes widened with excitement. She bounced out of the car right away, I had to run to catch up with her. "So is it a clothing store?" she asked as we neared the entrance.

I laughed, "From clothing to food."

She gasped when she stepped foot inside. I grabbed a cart and pushed it farther inside with her following, "Welcome to Target."

I spent the next _4 hours_ running around Target chasing after Nessie. She felt the need to try on everything. She ended up deciding to get about half of them. Then she discovered shoes for 'only' 30 bucks, she got 4 pairs. She even looked in the toy section and bought a stuffed animal because, 'it was just too cute'. Then she raced around the electronics section, buying a new digital camera and a speaker for her Ipod.

Nessie even bought house wear, plates and shit for Charlie. She insisted upon buying new bedding because, 'her sheets didn't match her walls and her walls didn't match her comforter'.

She had 3 carts filled with stuff. The casher looked like she was going to pass out by the time she had it rung up. "That will be 800 dollars and 39 cents."

Nessie flashed me a brilliant smile, "Oh my god! That's so cheap! Why doesn't Alice let us shop here?" she exclaimed as she charged her no max credit card.

I just shook my head and gathered her bags. "Where do you plan on keeping this stuff?"

Her face scrunched up while she thought about it, the she smiled a beautiful smile tha made my heart leap, "Dad's old house!"

That seemed reasonable. "Sure. Ready?"

She nodded and danced out of the store, me and 5 Target employees were carrying her bags to my small Rabbit. Somehow, they all managed to fit.


	25. Chapter 25

**SM owns twilight. **

**Thank you all for your support! School is crazy! Just a word of advice- DO NOT take AP chemistry! It is sooooo hard!**

Embry and Seth were playing Wii when we got to my house. "Hey Nessie! Hey Jake!" Seth greeted.

"Hi Seth." I replied.

Nessie and I stood there awkwardly for a few more seconds.

"The sexual tension is killing me, will you two just go fuck already?" Embry said with out looking up from his game.

"Nope, I have to take a shower." Nessie replied cheerfully, "I smell like lake and…never mind."

I lead Nessie to the bathroom and gave her a towel. She gave me a sweet smile before closing the door. Cock tease.

I flopped back down on the couch next to Embry. He snickered. "Fuck you." I muttered.

Seth came back in from getting some snacks and smirked, "She didn't let you shower with her?" I shrugged. "Well what took you two so long to get back here?"

I knew he was expecting a story about sex in, or on, my car. "She spent about 4 hours and 800 dollars at Target."

Seth and Embry cracked up. "Oh, dude! She is such a Cullen!"

"What did she even buy?" Seth wondered.

"Clothes, dear god, so many clothes, shoes, she even bought plates and shit like that for Charlie!"

"Jake?" Nessie sing-songed from the bathroom.

I got up right away and went to the bathroom, her head was poking out of the door, smiling sweetly at me. I smiled back, "Yes?" I was expecting her to open the door a little more so I could get in, but she didn't.

"I forgot my clothes in your room, could you bring me some?"

I laughed a little, "Sure, Ness." Why would she be any different even though we loved each other? Nessie is who she is. I love it.

I walked into my room and picked up a Target bag. I did my best to come up with a matching outfit, in the end, I had a pair of woman's boxers (Nessie insisted we get them because they were plaid and pink), a light blue tank-top, and I spent the longest time picking out a zebra stripe push-up bra, and a pair of black and pink boy shorts. I'm pretty sure she'll find it amusing.

I walked back to the bathroom and saw that the door was open a crack. I honestly didn't mean to see anything, but through the small crack in the door, I saw Nessie bend down and pick something off the floor, giving me a very _very _nice view.

Before I knew what I was doing, I raced in the bathroom and slammed the door shut. In the same second, Nessie surprised face met my lust filled one. I crashed my lips onto her's and lifted her up on the counter.

She didn't miss a beat, her hands came up and tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. Nessie moaned into my mouth when I spread her legs with my knee and stood between them.

I slowly slid her towel off and let my hands roam her body. I could smell her arousal all around us. And I'm pretty sure Nessie could _see_ mine. With out pulling away from our kiss, she unzipped my jeans and pushed them down to my knees. Her hand grazed my erection through my boxers before she pushed them off too.

I cupped her ass and pulled her forward so she was sitting on the very edge of the counter. She scooted a little farther towards the edge, just so my head was touching her wet need.

Fuck! No god damn condoms in the god damn bathroom, I broke out kiss. Nessie looked confused. "I'll be…we need…condom!" I finally yelled.

_I'm on the pill. Fuck me. _She commanded.

I smiled and crashed my lips onto her's again at the same moment I thrust into her. Her head rolled back in pleasure and I kissed her jaw, neck and breasts.

Shit. Every single time we have sex, I am amazed at how fucking _tight_ she is. I picked up my pace, I'm pretty sure I would kill a human girl at this pace, but not my half vampire Nessie. She just moaned bit down on her bottom lip, fuck that was sexy.

I started to move my fingers in small circles around her swollen button. Then she did the best, most fucking sexy thing ever. She sunk her teeth into the flesh on my neck. I hissed, but shook with pleasure. I could tell she drew blood, but I could fucking care less.

I slammed my hips into her's even faster now. Nessie took out her teeth and licked in the place she bit me. "Fuck." She whimpered as her walls started to close around me. "I-I-I" she couldn't finish, her orgasm crashed over her and she screamed my name.

My hips met her's once more before my cum shot out and landed on near her wolf tattoo. I held her up for a few more seconds while she caught her breath. I looked in the mirror and saw where she bit me. And, fuck, it wasn't going away. I would wear it with pride.

"I think you left the door open on purpose." I said through heavy panting.

She smiled, it was a beautiful 'freshly fucked' smile, pure bliss. "Maybe."

I lifted her off the counter and started the hot water again, we both needed showers now. When I lifted her up, our combined 'love juices' trickled down our legs. Nessie gave me a sexy smirk and ran her finger up the wet trail on my leg. Then, with out breaking eye contact, sucked her finger clean, making a moaning sound when she finished.

I nearly fainted, but I have balls, so I obviously didn't. I swung her in the shower and buried myself in her again as soon as I could. She gasped and snaked her arms around my neck, se used this as leverage to wrap her legs around my waist to give me a better angle.

I thrust into her quickly. "Oh. Fuck. Mm." Only small moans and profanities were coming from her mouth.

"Fuck." I groaned as she bit down on my lip. "Ah, Ness, you don't know what you do to me."

"Tell me." She purred in my ear before nibbling on my earlobe.

My hands went from her back to her hips as I thrust deeper and deeper. "You. Make me. So. Fucking. Hard." I growled through thrusts.

"When I bite you?" she whispered, licking over where she bit me before.

"Fuck. Y-yeah." Damn. She was going to be my fucking death. I could already feel my stomach begin to tighten in anticipation.

She ran her lips along my jaw. "Where?"

"Fucking anywhere." I rasped as I slammed into her faster than before.

I could feel her smiling while she kissed down my jaw, neck, and chest, stopping at my right peck. I sucked in a breath, waiting for her. She ran her tongue over where she was going to bite me, I groaned. I thrust into her with everything I had, and, as I expected, her walls constricted around me. And, as I expected, as soon as she came, she sunk her teeth into me.

"Fuck!" I roared. My dick jerked, making my cum eject into Nessie.

Nessie licked my conquest mark and then lifted her head to kiss my lips. I moaned and set her down. She looked at me and bit her lip. "I think you're going to have that one for awhile." She said, gesturing to where she bit me the first time.

"I didn't think werewolves could get hickeys." I said with a smirk.

She returned my smile with a sexy smug smile, "You've never had a half vampire try."

I kept my dick in my pants, well, not literally because I wasn't wearing pants, but figuratively, so we could get cleaned up. I watched Nessie step out of the shower, she was a fucking goddess! I couldn't keep my eyes of the trails hot water running along the swell of her breasts.

She grabbed the towel off the floor for when I discarded it there earlier, and dried herself off. She held the towel out to me, I took it and toweled my self off, my eyes never leaving her body.

She turned to look at me with an amused look on her face. "Did you forget my clothes?" she asked with a painfully sexy smile on her perfect lips.

Had I dropped he clothes before I rushed in? Huh, I hadn't even noticed. "I guess so." I shrugged.

She smiled, "There's only one towel." She reminded me.

"Easily solved." I shrugged.

Embry's POV

Seth and I were just playing Wii, awkwardly overhearing our friend, brother, alpha, and room mate fuck his imprint. I hate imprinting!

They finally quieted down, and Seth and I were beginning to feel comfortable again, when, what does that bastard do?

He comes out of the bathroom, in a small-ass towel. As if it wasn't bad enough, that towel was attempting to cover _two _fucking people! Nessie had her arms around Jake's nack and her legs wrapped around his waist. Unfortunately, her chest was pressed against his, and no boob was in sight, only a nice side boob view.

Jake nodded to us with a big, stupid smile on his face. He was holding the towel over her ass, and hoping it was covering his enough. "Guys." He acknowledged.

And as soon as he and Nessie were safely locked in his room, Seth and I exchanged nauseated looks.


	26. Chapter 26

**SM owns Twilight. **

**And again, everyone who wants Bella and Edward to come back, dont worry! Its coming soon! Jake and Nessie just have to deal with people from their past love lives...But i promise, they're coming, and it shall be epic. And really funny...**

* * *

Jake's POV

After Nessie and I got dressed, we went out to see if Seth and Embry wanted to go with us to Emily and Sam's house for dinner. Nessie admitted that she could only make lasagna.

As soon as I sat down on the couch next to Nessie, Embry leaped up and pointed ta me, "Holy shit! She gave you a fucking hickey! How does a werewolf even get a fucking hickey!"

Nessie smirked. "I think that's between Nessie and me."

"Shit, dude." Seth said, impressed.

I nodded smugly, "We're going to see what Emily has cooking, want to come?"

Both Seth and Embry agreed to go and we all squeezed into Seth's 2000 Jeep and took off.

Apparently, the whole damn pack has the same idea about mooching off food from Emily and Sam.

"Jake has a hickey!" Embry announced childishly as soon as we stepped foot in Sam and Emily's house.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

David, whose life's goal is go get a hickey, raced over to me and examined my neck where Embry was pointing. "Nice!" Then he turned to Nessie, "Can you give me one?"

I growled and pushed him away.

During dinner, my pack most marveled at how I managed to get a hickey. Emily, Kim, Addie and Aria all asked Nessie how she managed to give a werewolf a hickey.

She shrugged and laughed, "I guess you have to be half vampire."

Addie bit her lip, "So, um, what do you do, exactly?" Nessie looked puzzled. "Like, are you more vampire or human?"

Huh, good question. I never thought to ask her that.

Nessie smiled widely, "Well, I drink animal blood mainly, but I can stomach some human food, not much at a time, but a little." Everyone cringed a little when she said that. "And I have vampire speed, but I cant run forever, only about an hour before I get tired and have to stop. I'm stronger that your average human girl, just strong enough to take down a small grizzly bear." She added with a smile.

"I'm not venomous. My skin is tough, but some things can pierce it. I heal quickly, not as rapid as a werewolf, but still. I aged quickly, reaching physical maturity at about 7 and mental maturity at about 6. I'm staying like this forever. I have to sleep and breath unlike my parents."

They continued to ask Nessie questions until Sam kicked us all out, he and Emily had to put their 2 kids, Liam and Payton, to bed.

Seth, Embry, Nessie and I all squeezed into the car and drove back to my place.

Nessie and I retired to my room when we got in. "Ness?" I asked, we were just cuddled up on my bed. She hummed a response. "Tell me about your family." I whispered.

She looked at me with a curious expression on her face, "You know them. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jas-"

"No, like what they mean to you."

She smiled faintly. "Rosalie is a second mother to me, she's," Nessie's face was illuminated with love, "my rock. I mean, she lets me get away with everything." She laughed, "But she's helped me through my entire life and I love her so much."

I smiled. Fan-fucking-tastic. I was going to have to win over Blondie, er, Rosalie.

"And then there's Emmett!" Nessie laughed. "He's my partner in crime. One time we stole my dad's piano and didn't give it back until he wrote sheet music to a song Emmett and I wrote." I laughed with her, maybe Nessie and I could pull a prank on her dad, if he didn't kill me first. "But, Emmett, he's, well, very protective. He'll never admit it, but he really wants kids, so he goes along with every rule my dad comes up with, including the 'no guy with in 3 feet of Renesmee' rule, which you are, again, in violation of." She teased.

"I thought you were just being dramatic!" I laughed.

She shook her head, "Nope, and Jasper is a key player to that rule, he makes all guys scared of my family, to keep them away from his sisters and niece. Its annoying sometimes, but Jasper is cool. You probably didn't get a chance to know him." I nodded. "Yeah, he likes to keep to himself, to observe, I guess. Jasper is my teacher, he not only teaches me facts an stuff, but, he's been around for awhile, so he knows how to read people, not just sensing their emotions, but he can see by their faces. He helped me understand humans, so that I could be a part of the real world, not just a part of the vampire world."

"Then there's Alice." She gave me a dramatic sigh. "She keeps everyone happy, even more so that Jazz. She's always so bubbly and excited about everything. She's the closest thing I have to a best friend. She's not concered with my safety, just that I'm having fun, with is a nice change sometimes. And not to mention the great fashion advice."

I could tell Nessie wasn't really talking to me anymore, she was having personal thoughts on her family, she was just saying them out loud. "Then Grandma and Grandpa." She smiled, looking off into the distance. "Esme is the most caring soul on the planet, Emily reminds me of Esme, they're both so focused on making everything better for those around them. She's slowly teaching me to cook, I'm not very good, but I can make lasagna. She started to teach me to make chocolate chip cookies, apparently they weren't very good, Grandpa said no one ate them when he brought them to work." She blushed a little bit.

I couldn't care less if she could cook or not, as long as she was mine, I couldn't give a flying fuck. I'll eat raw if I have to.

She laughed a little, "Grandpa." She shook her head with a loving smile on her face, "He's fascinated by me. He's always so interested in what I do during the day. I know most grandpas would fake interest in that sorta stuff, but not mine. Carlisle is amazing, I mean, I have great control and everything, but he works at a hospital, around blood all day long! He's my inspiration, I would love to be able to help people, despite what I am."

I knew her parents were coming next, she smiled at me with glowing eyes, her mother's eyes. "And I know I don't need to tell you how great my mom is. My mom is," she paused to find the right word, "amazing. She wasn't like a regular newborn vampire, she ran away from humans the first time she went hunting. And my family had some doubts about letting her see me, but, she did fine. I even showed her my memory of Rosalie feeding me human blood, the taste and smell, and she didn't even flinch."

"I mean, she's a normal mother, 'Renesmee, clean your room! 'Don't play with your food! 'No tricking Emmett into thinking he's stuck in a glass box!'" she said, imitating Bella's voice as much as she could. "But, she knows I'm different, and she lets me have more independence than a normal 10 year old would."

She looked at me through the corner of her eye, calculating my opintion of the next person in her life. "Then there's my dad." She said quietly. "He's…he's my rock, parner in crime, teacher, best friend, and, most imprortantly, my father. I cant imagine life with out him. He never thought he could have kids, or happiness for that matter. He always thought of himself as a monster, just a terrible, terrible being not deserving of life. When he found my mom and fell in love with her, he never thought of himself as more of a monster. But he loved her anyway. And when she got pregnant, well, you saw, he was a wreck." I nodded. "But when I was born, his opinion on himself changed completely. He fillanly understood that something as inoccent and pure as a baby, could never come from some one who is truly a monster."

"And, yeah, he's tough on me, but its only because he wants what's best for me. And I cant really desribe the bond I have with my dad, but its something that means the world to me." She looked straight into my eyes, "And I could never do something that he would hate me for."

I understood what she meant. If Eddie says no, Nessie says no, no matter how much it would hurt her. So not only did I have to win over the mom, grandpa, grandma, second mother, partner in crime, teacher, and best friend, I had to some how get the dad to approve, or I would be alone again. And to make matters worse, said people are fucking vampires!

I nodded slowly. "I'd do anything for you Ness." I whispered.

She smiled. "I know."

I smiled back. "So, I never actually asked you, and I know the word is so plain, and this might sound corny, but will you be my girlfriend?"

She blushed and smiled, "I don't know _how_ to be in a relationship."

"Ness, like I said before, you can do me no wrong."

"Then I'd love to be your girlfriend."

I smiled and kissed her deeply. My hand cupped her breast through her shirt, when, suddenly, she pulled away from me. "Ness, wh-"

"Can I try something?" she said with a seductive grin.

"Um, sure?" it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Ok, just lie on your back and keep you hands behind your head." She instructed as she leapt off the bed and stood next to it.

I did what she asked. I don't know what she was planning, but I had an idea that I was going to really enjoy it, or really hate it. She could be planning on having her way with me (which I was totally down with) or she could be planning something in Nessie fashion, slowly torturing me until I jizzed in my pants.

I watched as Nessie slowly climbed on the bed and straddled my legs. She was in shorts, a small, tight t-shirt, and, I think, a bra and panties, but I never knew with Nessie. I was in a pair of sweat pants, no boxers.

Nessie ran her soft, warm fingers up and down my chest, tracing my abs. My breathing became irregular. A sexy smirk fluttered across her face. She leaned down and ran her tongue along my chest and abs, gently kissing, licking and nipping. I groaned when she bit down on my nipple.

Her tongue and hands worked together in perfect harmony. Then, very slowly, she sat up, leaving her hands resting on my chest. She smiled and scooted up so she was sitting on my stomach. Her hands traced my collar bone and my jaw line, her lips followed with a trail of wet kisses.

When she got to my lips, I eagerly parted my lips, desperate to participate. I could feel her grinning against my lips. I expertly slid my tongue into her mouth as she tangled her fingers in my hair and tugged slightly.

She pulled back from our kiss and returned, mush to my displeasure, to a sitting position on my stomach. She bit her lip seductively and tore her shirt over her head, leaving her in a pale pink and black bra. And fuck did it look good. Her breasts were like magnets for my hands! I couldn't _not_ touch them when they were right there, all wrapped up pink and black lace!

My hand cupped her breast and I started to pull the bra down when Nessie pushed my hand away. "Hands behind your head, Jacob." She said, her voice was all breathy and seductive.

I growled a little bit at not being able to touch her, but I couldn't deny her anything. I returned my hands behind my head and prayed to god that she was going to take my pants off soon.

As soon as my hands were behind me, Nessie pressed her chest against mine and met my lips for a brief moment. Then she reached behind her and I heard the distinct unclasp of a bra. I watched it loosen around her body as she slowly slid the straps off her shoulders and took it off.

She pressed her hard peaks to my bear chest. Fuuuuuuck! She didn't even have my pants off yet! Nessie slowly slid her body down mine and settled between my legs, her head right above the part of my anatomy that needed her most.

I groaned as she cupped my member through my sweats. Nessie giggled and finally slid my pants off. I felt her hot breath for a second before she took me into her mouth. "Shit." I groaned. Ahh, the way she wrapped her lips around me…mm.

One of her hands was stroking what couldn't fit in her mouth, the other was running up and down my abs. Her tongue swirled expertly around my head and down my shaft. She gently nipped at my skin, it was fucking torture. "Ness." I gasped. She moaned a response which made my cock vibrate with the sound. "Shit. I'm gonna-" it was to late, I had already released in her mouth.

When she had licked up all of my cum, she crawled back up and sat on my chest, so close to my mouth that I could have stuck my tongue out and tasted her through her panties.

"Now what do you want me to do to you, Jake?" she purred.

"Let me touch you." I answered automatically. The old, sleeping around Jake would have told her to take off her panties and fuck me already. But not imprinted Jake. Nope, now I really only care about giving her pleasure, if she was satisfied, I was.

She giggled, "Nope." Damn. "What else do you want?"

Just your pleasure! Then I thought of what I could have her do. I wasn't entirely sure if she would feel comfortable with it, but it was worth a try. "Let me watch you…touch your self."

Her eyebrows raised slightly, and she looked surprised. "I don't know if I can do as good as you do." She whispered.

"Please?" I begged.

She smiled seductively, stood up, and took her pink and black panties off. Then she returned to her sitting position on my chest. I breathed in. Her smell saturated the air, it made me shutter with pleasure.

I watched as Nessie spread her legs wide open in front of my face. Drips of her arousal were pooling on my chest. My eyes stayed on her hand that was slowly, sensually, trailing down her stomach. Her breathing sped up when one of her fingers disappeared into her folds. What I would give to be that finger…

I watched in facination as she pumped her hand in and out of herself. It was ridiculously arousing. She bit her lip and moaned. My hand was clenched so tightly behind my head, I really wanted to join in, but that's not what Nessie wanted, and I lived for her.

I could feel my chest getting wetter and wetter as she pleasured herself. My breathing became heavier and I closed my eyes with my strain of not slamming her on her back and burying my aching cock inside of her.

I felt Nessie's movements stall and her lips by my ear, "I want you to touch me now." She whispered.

My eyes snapped open and I quickly flipped her on her back. My hands roamed her body, savoring the silky soft skin under my fingers. "That was really hot, Nessie." I said, thrusting uselessly between her thighs.

She moaned in response, lifting her hips up for some friction. I kissed her lips and pushed into her for the 3rd time tonight.

She took my bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. I growled and thrust into her forcefully. I worried that it was too forceful for a moment before she wrapped her legs around my waist. Brady was right, I _did_ hit the imprint jackpot, no human girl could have survived that thrust.

Nessie ran her hands along my back, digging her nails into my skin when I thrust. "Jake." Her voice had a begging manner to it.

"Cum for me Ness." I whispered huskily in her ear.

She whimpered as her back arched in anticipation. I lightly teased the bundle of nerves above her opening. When I thrust again, Nessie lifted her hips to meet mine and I felt her walls spasm around me.

She lie still under my last few plunges before I joined her in orgasmic bliss.

I laid down next to her and pulled her closer. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Why did you come home with me that night? That first night?"

She took a deep breath, "Um, honestly. I don't know. I knew that as soon as you started talking to me, my dad would not approve, but I don't know. I think the only reason he hates guys is because I'm pretty, and most guys only think about sex. So he thinks their dangerous, and had me thinking that too. But, when we first made eye contact, I kinda felt like you weren't like all other guys. And I was right, you're obviously not."

"So you felt it too?" I asked with a smile. "A bond?"

She nodded. "Probably not as strong as what you felt, but yeah, I just felt…safe."

I kissed her cheek and pulled her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

**SM owns it. **

**Thank you sooooo much for all of your reviews! **

The next morning I woke up with a sleeping Nessie in my arms. I quietly got out of bed, threw some pants on, and crept to the kitchen to make her breakfast. I remembered her saying something about her favorite food being pancakes, so I got the bisquick out and got started.

I had the batter all mixed when I heard soft foot steps behind me. "Are you making me pancakes?" she asked in an amused voice.

I turned around and kissed her good morning. "What? You think I cant cook?"

She smiled, "I was stereotyping. 3 single, well, 2 single and one formerly single guys living in one house. A house I had to withhold sex to get cleaned up from all the take out containers and pizza boxes. You three just didn't seem like the cooking types."

I smiled, "Ok, you got me. I usually don't cook. I can throw shit in the microwave and defrost things to put in the oven. Emily usually does our cooking."

She laughed and jumped up on the counter near the stove, where I was pouring batter on to the pan. "Ah, bisquick, I should have known." She laughed.

I shrugged, "It's the extent of my cooking abilities. We cant all be masters of lasagna." I replied sarcastically.

She laughed. "Master of lasagna." She repeated. "I like it."

I stood in front of her and placed my hand on her hips. "I bet you do." I said as I leaned down and kissed her. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"You're going to burn the pancakes."

"I don't care." I said, although the last word was muffled by her lips meeting mine again.

"I do." Embry grumbled from behind me, "And no fucking in the kitchen, its not sanitary."

I gave Embry a grumpy look and Nessie smiled and hopped off the counter. I went back to my job of making pancakes. About a minute later, I placed a stack of 3 pancakes in front of her. And sat down next to her with my stack of 8. "So." I prodded after her first bite.

She shrugged, "Pretty good. Not as good as Esme's though."

I frowned, "How is she such a good cook? She doesn't even eat!"

Nessie smiled, "I don't know, she watched food network a lot though."

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

She shrugged, "What's there to do in La Push?"

"Um." I thought over that. "Not much. We could go to the beach?" I said questioningly.

He eyes lit up, "I've never been to the beach before."

"What?" There's no way! She's 10! She's had to have been to a beach before.

"Well," she began with an eye roll, "my family isn't much for sun-bathing. And I cant go to the beach by myself."

"Well, then, we're going to the beach!" I yelled.

It took us an hour to gather everything up, but as soon as we got on the road to the beach, Nessie started to chatter on and on about how excited she was.

But the time we parked, Nessie was practically bursting at the seems. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down to the beach.

"Ok, Ness, where do you want to s-" I stopped when I saw 2 girls that I knew very well. It was Madison, Ryan's imprint, and her friend, Sabrina.

Ryan imprinted on Madison about 6 months ago. And as soon as Madison came to pack gatherings, Sabrina came. Sabrina wasn't in on the secret like everyone else was. And ever since she saw me, she developed a very big crush on me. And being the jackass that I was, I fucked her a time or two. Possibly more, meaning every Monday.

I knew Sabrina wanted more, like a real relationship, but I just couldn't commit to one person. Sabrina also knew that I slept around a lot and only had 'fucks', but still, she wanted more. She was surprisingly possessive of me. She was the only constant girl I've fucked, besides Nessie. I only slept with her a lot because she was good, before Nessie, I would have said the best lay.

Madison hated me for sleeping with her best friend, because she knew that if I ever imprinted, I would break her best friend's heart. And Madison hating me made Ryan more resistant to listening to me.

And it just occurred to me that I didn't meet her last Monday. And, fuck, did she look pissed to see with another girl.

"Here is fine." Nessie's musical voice snapped my gaze away from Sabrina's angry one. Nessie sat down her bag and spread out her towel. I sat down next to where she spread her towel out.

My eyes couldn't move away from Nessie as she pulled off her little white dress to reveal a fucking sparkly brown bikini. It had fucking sequins on it and shit! It was even better than the blue one because this one was even smaller!

Nessie smiled at me before stretching out on her towel and pulling out her Ipod. She offered me an earbud, but I declined, I saw the way Sabrina looked at Nessie, and I could tell she was about to start taking' shit!

"Did you _see_ her swim suit? Talk about slutty!" Sabrina said to Madison, who was giving me the evil eye. "And since when does he take girls out on actual dates! It must be a family friend, right?" she asked.

"Um, no. Nessie is-"

"Nessie?" Sabrina sneered, "That even sounds slutty! Do you know why he didn't come on Monday?"

Madison sighed, "I don't know. But, Sabrina, really, being fuck buddies isn't good for you."

Sabrina huffed, "Jake doesn't do anything besides fuck buddies. Why her?" she whined. "She's probably anorexic or something, I mean, you don't just naturally have a body like that!" I growled at her dislike for my Nessie.

"I mean, he and I have been hooking up for 5 months! And then the next average looking good fuck comes around and he just ditches me?! After all I've done for him?"

I couldn't help but shoot an angry look at her. Average looking?! What the fuck was she playing at?!

"Shit?" Sabrina exclaimed, "Did he hear me?"

Madison shook her head, "How could he? But if he could I would tell him what a jackass he is for starting this with you!" She said that knowing full well that I could. I am a jack ass.

Sabrina sighed, "Maddy, I know you don't approve of this thing I have with Jake."

"No, I don't. I know him, he's Ryan's boss and I see him all the time, he sleeps around a ton! I know you feel a bond with him, but he's just using you! He's been like that for years!"

Sabrina shrugged, "I know, he's told me a little bit about Bella, but he should just get over her, she's been dead for 10 years. And Mads, I know he sleeps around, I don't mind for now, maybe in the future I can push for more serious things."

I was pulled out of their conversation by Nessie's movements, she put her Ipod away and flipped on her side to face me, "The beach is kind of overrated, I mean, its nice and everything, laying in the sun, but it gets boring after 5 minutes."

"The water is fun." I said, getting up and holding out my hand for her. I heard Sabrina scoff, but fuck her.

Nessie took my hand and I pulled her to the water's edge. Then I picked her up bridal style and walked out into the water. "Jake! Do not drop me!" she in a serious voice, but with a smile on her lips.

"I'm not going to _drop _you." I said mischievously.

He eyes widened as I raised her over my head and threw her, using human strength of course. "Jaaaaaake!" she yelled before hitting the water.

Laughing, I swan over to where she was and wrapped her up in my warm embrace. After Nessie attempting to throw me, drag me under, and knock me down, she finally gave up and went back to the beach.

She laid down on her towel and I stood above her, watching the water droplets run down her body. "You know you have to share that towel with me." I said with a smile.

She looked up at me with a smirk, "Like hell I do. If you weren't smart enough to bring your own towel then that's _your_ problem."

I smiled and shook my head. Then, using above average speed, I quickly was hovering on top of her, with our lips almost touching. "See," I said when she wrapped her arms around my neck, "sharing isn't that bad." I said before pressing my lips to her's.

Kissing Nessie felt so right. Our lips fit together like puzzle pieces. I had just slid my tongue into her mouth when we were interrupted. "Um, excuse me." Sabrina said with disgust, "Jake? Can I talk to you?" Shit. I forgot she was here!

Nessie's eyes wandered up to Sabrina. I took my eyes off Nessie and looked up to a pissed off looking Sabrina. "I'm a little busy." I said, my eyes narrowing.

"Uh-huh. I saw you sucking face with your new fuck buddy." She said with venom.

I looked at Nessie to see her reaction, to my surprise, she looked indifferent. "I'm busy." I repeated.

"So as soon as little slut comes along, you just-"

"Don't talk about her like that!" I growled, leaping up to tower over Sabrina.

Sabrina backed off a little bit. "Well its true." She muttered under her breath. "Why didn't you come on Monday, I waited for an hour!" she sounded pissed, but I cold hear the hurt in her voice.

I calmed down and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I was with Nessie and-"

"Why her?" Sabrina asked. "I've been with you for months! I mean, you never took me on a date or to the beach or anything. Why her?"

"You and me were never more than fuck buddies, Sabrina. Nessie and I have this…connection."

"So you were just taking advantage of me?" she yelled.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Um, I thought you knew that. I told you I didn't want a relationship with you."

Nessie stood up silently, "I'm going to go-"

"This is all you fault, you bitch!" Sabrina launched at Nessie. I tried to jump between them, but I was too late for once and I heard something crack.

"Nessie?" I said in a panic, rushing over to her, "Are you ok?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not the one who just tried to punch a half vampire. I think I accidentally broke her wrist." She ended with worry in her voice.

"Oh my god!" Sabrina shrieked. "You broke my arm!"

Nessie bit her lip, she looked very concerned. I couldn't give a shit about Sabrina, she hit my Nessie! "I know! I'm so sorry! My dad always said I was tough. Do you want ice or anything?" Nessie asked in a kind, soothing voice. I suppose it was the voice she would use to lure humans somewhere, if she was like that.

"No!" Sabrina wailed.

"Will you at least let me look at it? I'm a trained medic."

"Fine!" Sabrina yelled.

Nessie cautiously walked over and examined her hand. "Its not broken, its just sprained. But you should go have it looked at."

"Fine." She said, walking away from Nessie and up to me, "Will you please come on Monday?" she begged.

I shook my head. "No. I have a girlfriend now."

"Well you should dump her, she not as fun as me!" she yelled in my face.

I fucking lost it. I started to shake and growl under my breath. "Stop it Jake." Someone said. "You're scaring them." I realized it was Ryan. Madison must have called him.

"How would you fucking like it if someone started talking shit about Madison?!" I snarled in his face.

"I wouldn't fucking like it! But this is all your fault, I told you not to start sleeping around, especially with Sabrina!"

"I know you told me! But that gives her no right to-"

"Hey." Nessie said, getting between us. "Just stop. I'm not mad, you have no right to be mad. She, on the other hand, has a right to be mad. And you better apologize for taking advantage of her."

"What! Nessie did you hear her?!" I said, shocked.

"Yes. I'm not the one she's mad at, she's mad at you, but she wants to love you, so she found someone else to blame."

I snorted, "Crazy bitch."

Nessie frowned and sighed. "You were pissed at my dad when my mom chose him over you. You really should have been mad at her for not picking you, but you were blinded by love for her, so you found someone else to blame, my dad, and then, after I was born, me. And don't deny it."

Ryan did his best to stifle his laugh. My jaw dropped. But I though about it. She was probably right. Damn 10 year old who a shit ton smarter than me! "Um…" my mouth opened and closed a few times.

Nessie looked smug. "Uh-huh. That's what I though." She came over and kissed me. "Just go say sorry."

"No!" I protested, "You didn't hear all the things from before!"

She rolled her eyes, "Name and swim suit are slutty, anorexic, average looking good fuck. I think that pretty much covers it."

I gaped at her. "And you're not pissed about it."

She shrugged, "I mean, yeah, its kinda bitchy say those things, but I'm not mad. She's just a human. Now go say sorry."

"Unbelievable." I muttered to myself as I walked over to Sabrina, who was standing by Ryan and Madison. "Can I talk to you?" I said through clenched teeth. Damn imprinting, imprint-gets-whatever-she-wants, rules!

Sabrina smiled a little bit. "Fine."

I lead her over to a fallen tree branch and sat down about a foot and a half away from her. She slid closer, I slid away. "Look, Sabrina. I'm a jackass, I shouldn't have taken advantage of your crush on me. I was just looking for a release, I only kept you around as long as I did because you _are_ a good fuck. I usually don't stick it in the same place twice, you were the only exception."

Her face looked shocked. Hum, maybe I should have put that more delicately. "I really am a jackass, but I don't need our Monday meetings anymore, Nessie is the only one for me." Crap. I'm not good at this breaking up shit. She looked really sad.

"Jake." She began with pleading in her voice, "please don't do this! We can spice it up or whatever you need!"

"Sabrina, I love Nessie." I said.

"Well I love you!" she whined. "Do you remember the time we met? I looked at you and you looked back and then you took me into the coatroom! We shared something!"

Ok, she was getting creepy. "It was lust!" I yelled, "I needed sex therapy to get over Bella! That was it and I'm sorry! I'm over Bella now! I love Nessie!" I jumped up and started to walk away. "I really am sorry, you deserve better than a fuck buddy."

I walked over to where Nessie, Ryan, and Madison were. Madison glared at me. "I told you!" she screamed before going over to console her friend. Ryan followed after giving me a disapproving look.

Nessie just looked at me and sighed. "Sorry, Ness. You're, ah, you're probably going to have to deal with a lot of that."

She smiled, "You have to deal with vampiric ones."

That caught me off guard, "What?! I thought you were, you know, a virgin that night? And I thought you never had a boyfriend before?"

"I was, I was." She said quickly, "And you _are_ my first boyfriend. But I was talking more about," she paused to find the right word, "suitors."

"What!?" I yelled again. Why was she springing this on me now?

She laughed, "Relax." She said in a claming voice. "A few-"

"Meaning how many?" I growled.

She bit her lip, "7 vampires and one half vampire" I groaned. "have asked my dad for my hand in marriage."

I tensed up. "And?"

She laughed, "He almost tore Felix a new one. He says he doesn't want to sell me, most of them, with the exception of Nahuel, are members of the Volturi guard."

"What the hell is that?"

"Um, they're kind of like the royal vampires, they set the rules. Mom said she met them once when she was human, after she jumped off the cliff."

"Oh! Them." I snarled.

"Anyway, they say that if I marry one them my family will be under the protection of the guard and will never be attacked or anything. And that's when Felix got a new ass hole."

That was rather noble of Edward. I would have been pissed as hell if he sold his daughter to them. "Why do they want you?"

She blushed a little bit. "I'm capable of bearing children, female vampires can't. But, as I proved, males can procreate. So they pretty much want me to have their fucking mostly vampire mutant spawn of hell."

I growled and started to shake. "Wh..how." I couldn't get a full sentence out I was so pissed.

"Calm down!" Nessie commanded. "I'm not going to say yes to anyone. They're not my type."

"Killers? Baby daddies? No defiantly not any girls type."

She laughed, "They laid the charm on too thick. I was actually so disgusted with Demetri that I had to-"

"What!?" I exclaimed for the third time, "You've been on dates with them?!"

"Well, yeah. If I really did fall in love with one, then my family could have protection. But every single one turned out to be a jerk. Santiago actually rented a hotel room, the pompous asshole."

I was going to phase. "Stop! Stop! I cant listen to this!"

Nessie placed her hand on my chest. "Sorry, I didn't men to upset you."

I wrapped my arms around her, I felt the last of my anger leave as soon as I held her in my arms. "Its ok. I'm just glad your parents didn't sell you."

"Me too." She mumbled into my chest. "Charlie is going to get worried if I'm not back soon."

"Right!" I said, releasing her from my hug. "We should go."


	28. Chapter 28

**SM owns Twilight. **

**Wow, I've updated a lot recently. As always thank you so much for your nice reviews! Edward and Bella are coming, just wait…….**

Nessie's POV

After we stopped at Jake's house to pick up my camping gear, we were on our way to Charlie's. "Should we tell him?" He asked.

I bit my lip, "Probably not yet. We should win over my parents, and then tell him."

"That's probably the best idea." he agreed.

Jake stopped about a block away from Charlie's house and gave me a kiss. We obviously couldn't kiss good bye in Charlie's driveway. We decided to keep things normal, he would come around sometimes and I would act like I don't like him much. Just to fool Charlie.

We pulled in to Charlie's dive way and unloaded my stuff. Since it was a lot, Jake had to help.

"Hey Renesmee. Hey Jake." Charlie greeted. "How was the camping?"

I shrugged. "Ok."

Jake smiled, "I thought it was fun."

Charlie's eyes narrowed a little bit. "I see. So, ah, Jake? You want to stay for the game?"

He smiled brightly, "Sure!"

I rolled my eyes. "Awesome." I was a pretty good actress if I do say so myself.

Charlie nodded slowly and led us to the living room. He sat down on the couch, leaving one seat open next to him, and the chair. I sat on the couch next to him. Jake frowned for a second before sitting in the chair.

About half way though the game, Charlie got up, turned to us, an smiled grimly. "Just tell Edward and Bella I put up a bigger fight about your relationship."

My jaw hit the floor. The fuck? How'd he know? I looked over at Jake, his face was similar. Charlie laughed, "I'm a cop, I'm perceptive. Just," he paused to frown at Jake, "nothing physical."

I wasn't sure if he was aware of the fact that I spent last night at Jake's house or not. Probably not. "Um." I fumbled around for words for the next few seconds, "Th-thanks then grandpa."

Charlie nodded once and sat back down. I looked over at Jake. He just smiled, shrugged and went back to watching the game. As soon as it was over, Charlie kicked Jake out. "Well Jake, thanks for coming over and I suspect we'll be seeing a lot of you. Just keep in mind that I have a gun."

Jake held back a smug smile and nodded, "Yes, Sir."

I walked Jake to the door, and apparently, Charlie found it necessary to do so also. He watched like a hawk as Jake leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, it would have been on the lips, but Charlie cleared his throat.

"Oh, Charlie!" Sue laughed, "They're not kids anymore."

Charlie muttered something under his breath about me being 10, and continued to stare Jake down until he left. Charlie finally left me alone as soon as Jake was at the end of our street.

Now it was just me, Charlie, and Sue.

"Nessie, honey?" Sue called from the kitchen, "Do you want dinner or…?" she trailed off because Charlie was not in to know.

"Um, no, I think I'll go for a walk instead." I replied.

"Nessie, you hardly eat!" Charlie exclaimed.

I smiled, "I eat. Trust me, when I get hungry, I could eat, well, a whole heard of deer!" I laughed. Sue frowned for a second before putting on a smile for Charlie's sake. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Charlie shrugged and gave up.

I did my usual hunt, spending about an hour draining deer. It was satisfying. Charlie wasn't pleased when I got back. "You've been gone for an hour! What have you been doing?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, just walking, its pretty here."

His lips curved up slightly in a small smile. "You should come visit more then, convince you mom to come."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

I walked up the stairs to my room and picked up my copy of _Jane Eyre._ Then I flopped on my bed and opened it up.

"Just like your mom." Jake's deep voice surprised me from behind, "Re-reading the classics."

I flipped around to face him, "Have you ever read it?"

He shrugged and squeezed himself on my bed next to me. "So I have patrol in a few minutes, I just wanted to drop by and say hi."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Hi."

"Can I come back?" he asked.

I smiled, "Sure, but only if you can control yourself, I refuse to have sex with you when my grandpa in the next room."

"Fair enough." He said before getting up, "I'll be back I about an hour, feel free to sleep."

He kissed me on the lips before swiftly jumping out my open window. And that's how it went for several nights. Jake would come in after his patrol and stay the night with me, sometimes I was awake when he came, sometimes I was asleep, it didn't matter, he was always there. He usually left a 5am, right before Charlie got up, and then came back at about 10am so we could hang out.

During the day, we usually went to La Push, sometimes to the beach, sometimes to his house, and sometimes to another pack member's house. The pack came to trust me more and genuinely seemed to like me. Although, Seth and Embry didn't like me much when Jake and I were fucking in his room while they were in the house.

The one thing we didn't talk about at all was what would happen when my parents got back. I figured I would just explain everything to them, and they'd be cool about it, well, I would leave out the part where I wasn't a virgin anymore, but still.

One night, Jake came back while I was still awake. He crawled into bed with me and I rested my head on his bear chest. "Hey Ness." He greeted quietly.

"Hey Jake." I whispered before crawling onto his lap and kissing him. Although we didn't actually get all the way while we were here, we usually had some make-out sessions.

My hands were resting on his chest, and his hands were making their way up to my ass. I smiled against his lips and giggled. I pressed my hips to his as his hands reached their destination and slipped up the back of my shorts.

This make-out session was a bit more heated than normal, but I wasn't complaining.

His hands were cupping my ass now, and I slid my arms around his neck. We were so into it, we didn't even hear the foot steps…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger…..i wonder who it is???????**


	29. Chapter 29

**I am sooooo sorry about how long this took me. I'm buried in homework! I might be a little slower with updates. But i'll keep 'em coming! **

**I dont own Twilight.**

Jake's POV

I was so focused on Nessie's perfect ass, I didn't even hear the foot steps.

"Renes-" Charlie began, but when he was us, with my hands on his 10 year old granddaughter's ass, he stopped and turned a concerning shade of purple. "Jacob Black!" he thundered.

Nessie leapt off me, "Grandpa-"

"Sue?! Where's my gun?!" Charlie ignored Nessie's protests and yanked me off the bed. Shit. I'm fucked.

Charlie dragged me down stairs with Nessie following, protesting the whole way. Sue ran around the corner from the kitchen, "Charlie, what-" a very unhappy look crossed Sue's face when she saw me. "Oh, Jacob."

"You want to know how I found these two?" Charlie demanded furiously.

"Grandpa!" Nessie yelled. "Please, just calm down!" She looked at Sue for a moment before Sue nodded. Then Nessie turned her gaze on me. _Do you think its time to tell him? Sue said yes. _I nodded. Nessie turned to Charlie, "Do you want answers?" she asked him.

His brow furrowed, "I don't need to know answers, its still illegal."

Nessie shook her head, "No, I'm full grown. But, please, grandpa, just come into the living room and we can all talk about it."

Charlie reluctantly let me go and lead the way into the living room. He and Sue sat on the couch together, Nessie sat on the chair, and I pulled a chair in from the kitchen. "So what's this about?" Charlie asked.

"You were right when you said theres something weird about Bella and her family." I said.

"I think it would be best it we started from the beginning." Nessie cut in.

I nodded, "Ok. When Bella moved to Forks, she met Edward, right?" He nodded. "Well, Edward, as well as the rest of the Cullens are, well, vegitarian vampires." I said bluntly.

Charlie's face remained indifferent. "Um, what?"

"The Cullens, their vampires." I clarified.

Charlie's gaze flicked over to Nessie. She smiled, "I'm not. Whne mom and dad got married, they thought it was impossible for a vampire to have children, but, mom got pregnant on her honeymoon. And I developed very quickly, I was delivered with in a month of conception. I aged very rapidly until I was 7, and then I stopped, and, like all other vampires, I'm immortal."

Charlie nodded once. He was taking this rather well. "So is Bella a…"

Nessie winced, but answered the question, "Yes. Mom had a…rough delivery with me. And the only way to keep her here was to change her into a vampire, which is done by one vampire biting a human. So, yes, all the Cullens, and mom, are vampires."

Charlie took a long breath. "In no way does this explain to me why he had his hands in your pants."

Nessie's face reddened and she looked down. "I'm not exactly human either." I replied.

"Oh, are you a wizard?" he muttered.

I laughed, "Nope, werewolf."

Charlie sighed, "Of course you are."

"Werewolves are the natural enemies of vampires, we are the only creatures that can kill them. Now, about 80 years ago, the Cullens came to Forks and made a treaty with Ephraim Black, the Cullens claim they don't-"

"Claim?" Nessie snapped.

"The Cullens _don't _feed on humans, only animals, so we made a treaty with them. When they left, everyone thought the wolf gene died out, but, when the Cullens returned, Sam Uley phased for the first time." Charlie nodded again. "When the Cullens left that one time, when Bella and I became friends, there were a few other, human feeding vampires, that were after Bella because the Cullens killed her mate when he tried to attack Bella."

"Who tried to attack Bella?" he demanded.

"Relax, he's dead. Another vampire. But anyway, there were still vamps running around even when the Cullens were gone, so guys on the rez kept phasing. Paul, Jared, Embry…me. And I don't think its any secret that I loved Bella. So I was really freakin' pissed when Edward came back and she chose him over me. But anyway, when she came back preggers, I stayed around and protected her. Sam, who was alpha at the time, wanted to kill the baby because we didn't know what it was. But that would entail killing Bella, and I couldn't do that."

"I'm failing to see how this allows you to place your hands where I found them."

"Ok, ok!" I said in a rush. "One thing that comes along with being a werewolf is imprinting. Imprinting is when a wolf finds their soul-mate. I imprinted on Nessie, she's my soul mate."

"So your soul-mate is half your enemy?" he asked.

I smiled. "Um, yeah."

Charlie mauled that over for a few seconds. "Wait? Sue? How do you know all this?"

"Seth and Leah are in Jake's pack. Along with Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jack, Ian, Chris, Collin, Brady, David, Ryan, and Harrison."

Charlie paled, "So I have a daughter that's a vampire, a granddaughter that's a half vampire, and two almost step-children that are werewolves?" Sue nodded. "Jacob. That sill gives you no right to be physical with a 10 year old."

"Grandpa!" Nessie yelled, "I'm not 10! I'm fully capable of making good decisions. I may be 10 in human years, but in half vampire years, I'm full grown, and an adult."

Charlie pursed his lips. "Bella and Edward will not be pleased about this."

"I know. Jake, I'm tried, lets go upstairs." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

"No no no, Nessie!" Charlie yelled. "He may not sleep over!"

"Dad stayed over every night when mom was-" she cut off as soon as she realized she was ratting her parents out.

"He- They- What?!" Charlie exploded.

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" Nessie yelled as she pulled me up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Charlie ran after us, "Oh, no! Now you have to tell me!"

Nessie bit her lip, "Um, well, you know how mom was accident prone?" Charlie nodded. "Well dad would get scared that something would happen and he would lose the only one he ever loved, so he stayed in mom's room every night with her. But don't worry or anything, they waited until they were married."

Charlie shook his head disbelievingly. "I don't care if he is a vampire, I'm kicking his ass when I see him again."

"You're going to break your hand." I laughed, "I'll do it."

Nessie slapped me on the chest. "That's my _dad_ you're talking about!" she snapped. "And if anyone is getting an ass kicking it's probably going to be you." She said to me. "I mean once he hears everything."

Charlie smiled, "Oh, oh! Don't tell them I know about their little sleepovers, I want to make them stew for awhile."

Nessie laughed, "Only my mom and I can keep secrets from my dad. He's a mind reader. Mom is a shield, and I hold up a brick wall in his face all the time."

"Um, what?"

"Some vampires have gifts." I explained.

"Dad can read minds, mom can block other gifts, Alice can see visions of the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions. I flipped my parents gifts, mom blocks almost everyone, where as no one can block me and my dad can take thoughts out of your mind, where is I…" Nessie smiled and looked at Charlie.

Charlie's eyes widened. "Um, I'm just going to go digest all of this." He turned around and started to go down stairs, then he stopped and looked back at us, "He cant stay here tonight." Then he went down.

I smirked at her. "What?" she said.

"He never said you couldn't stay at my place."

She smiled with me. "I do believe you are correct."

Nessie and I had no trouble at all sneaking out and we were in my bed with in 20 minutes.


	30. Chapter 30

**SM owns Twilight. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews! They mean so much!**

Nessie's POV

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone going off. It was Charlie. He told me to get my ass home before he called my parents.

I nudged Jake, "Jake, I have to go."

His big arms pulled me into an embrace, "No." he mumbled.

"Then Charlie is going to burst in here with a gun."

He let me go and sat up, "Oh. Right. Um, well do you mind running? I have to patrol anyway."

I shook my head, "Only if I can ride." I said playfully.

He smirked, "Didn't you do that a lot last night?"

I rolled my eyes and blushed. Both Jake and I threw some clothes on and headed out the door. As soon as we were in the forest, Jake phased and stepped in front of me. I smiled, "I was kidding, you don't have to give me a ride." Jake whined and rubbed his head against me. "Fine." I said as I climbed on his back.

Jake's POV

Nessie was riding me…again.

_Sick! We do not need to see that shit!_ Jared yelled.

I've lived over 10 years seeing your shit. Don't be pissy about it. I replied.

Nessie and I were crossing the La Push/Forks boarder when I caught the scent of a vampire. Apparently Nessie did too because she gasped.

Jared, call the pack and get to where we are, I got a vamp. I heard Jared howl for the rest of the pack.

"Its not anyone from my family." Nessie whispered.

I growled, I was actually hoping it was a Cullen. I stopped running and Nessie climbed off my back. She started to walk away from me, but I stepped in front of her and shook my head.

Within a few seconds, most of my pack gathered near us.

"So you eat wolves now, Renesmee?" asked a n amused, male voice.

I saw Nessie's face switch from fear to annoyance. "Felix!" she yelled in an annoyed tone.

A massive vampire leapt down from a tree a few feet away from where Jared was. I growled. Felix, Nessie said he was one of her suitors.

_Suitors? _Leah asked in a mocking voice.

"Very good Renesmee!" Felix smiled. "I didn't know weather or not you would recognize my voice. And may I say that you are even more beautiful than I remembered."

Nessie did not look happy. "Felix, flattery wont get you anywhere, its still a no."

He shrugged and approached her. I let put a warning growl. Felix stopped. "They're protecting you?" he wondered.

Nessie smiled, "_I_ am capable of making friends."

_Ha. He doesn't know we can kill him. _Paul snarled.

"Well, I heard your parents left you alone for once, so I figured I'd come and find you so we could go on a proper date."

Nessie frowned, "Do you remember our first and last date? I believe it ended with Rosalie dismembering your car. And, no, I'm not unprotected here." She gestured to my pack and me.

Felix frowned. "Werewolves?" he whispered in an almost fearful tone.

Nessie shook her head.

_What? Why is she saying no!? _Seth asked.

_I don't know, shut up. _I said.

"Shape shifters." Nessie said simply. Huh?

Felix frowned. "Damn, now I have no real reason to kill them." Oh, she was protecting us, how sweet. "But, Renesmee, I'm not leaving with out going out with you."

I growled and commanded my pack to ready the attack. I stepped towards him. Nessie grabbed my fur. "No! Jake, you don't want to kill him." Felix smiled and looked satisfied. "If you kill him, the Volturi will seek revenge and hell with reign down on your reservation. They'll kill all of you, and the humans."

I growled in frustration of not being able to kill him.

"I have to know," Felix said with a smile, "why are they protecting you? Don't they want to kill you?"

Nessie smiled, "Go home, Felix. And tell your _owner_ that I'm off the market, and that he should stop sending me guys." Felix's eyes widened. "Oh, and Chelsea?" she called a little bit louder. A small female vampire jumped down right next to Ian. "You know I can block you, right?"

The female got a furious look in her eyes. "How?" she demanded.

OK, enough, they needed to go. No one talks to my Nessie like that. Despite the protests of my pack, I phased back into human. "You need to leave, right now." I growled.

Felix smiled wickedly and got in my face, my pack shifted closer. "Are you gonna make me?" he growled.

"Yeah, I am."

"Hey!" Nessie squeezed her way between us and pushed us both back. "Stop it. Felix, go home. Jake," she paused and smiled, "put some pants on."

Felix back off a little bit and I threw my shorts on. "This your boyfriend, Renesmee?" Felix said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." She said curtly. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around her waist.

His smug smile faded. "I think you can do better." Then he turned and motioned to Chelsea. They walked away at a human pace, but then he stopped and turned back to look at Nessie. "Do I get a hug good bye?"

I growled, but Nessie smiled, "Of course."

I tightened my grip on her, "Are you crazy?" I hissed.

She smiled. _Jake, don't worry. I'll be fine. I just have to show him one thing._

I frowned but let her go. She stalked over to where Felix was. When she reached him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, a little lower than I was comfortable with. Then, suddenly, his eyes rolled back in his head, he started to convulse, and finally, he dropped to the ground. "What was that for?!" he demanded as he got up.

Nessie shrugged and walked back to me. "I thought I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to see you. Ever, ever again. Please follow my instructions this time: I. Never. Want. To. See. You. Ever. Ever. Ever. Again. Do you need me to say it slower?" she said sarcastically.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got it. Give mommy and daddy my best." He said sarcastically.

"Will do." Nessie replied as they left.

"What'd ya do to him?" I asked with a smile.

She laughed, "I electrocuted him with my head."

"Nice!" Seth said as he phased back.

"It would have been better if we got the chance to kill him." Paul said glumly when he phased back.

"No." Nessie's smile suddenly became serious. "You don't fuck with the Volturi unless you want yourself and your family killed. They're terrible, terrible people."

"So they're scared of werewolves?" Jared sounded very pleased.

Nessie nodded, "Yeah, in the 1800s they hunted all of them down and killed them."

"Except for us!" a cheered.

Nessie bit her lip, "Um, I hate to burst your bubble, but you guys aren't werewolves, you're shape shifters."

"Um, Nessie? Have you seen us? We're wolves." I said.

"Um, yeah, you're wolves. But, not werewolves, the real children of the moon are all dead."

"Well that kind of sucks." Jared yelled. "Werewolves sound more badass!"

Nessie smiled, "That's what I thought too, so I never said anything."

"Damn it." I muttered. "Shape-shifters? We're freakin' pansies!"

"No, trust me, its better this way. They would kill you if you were real werewolves. Now I think they'll leave you alone."

Then Nessie's phone went off. She winced and answered it. "Hi grandpa."

Due to my wolf hearing, I heard his answer, "_Renesmee! You get you butt back her right now! Or I'm coming to get you, and I'll probably bring my gun!" _

"Sorry Grandpa. We got held up one our way back."

"_Well…get home soon."_ He replied before hanging up.

Only Seth was left, the rest of my pack left already. "Hey Seth? You coming over?" Nessie asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I haven't seen my mom in awhile. Mind if I run with you guys?"

I shook my head, "Nope."


	31. Chapter 31

**I suck. I'm sorry. **

**SM owns it.**

We ran the rest of the way to Charlie's and phased back near his house. Charlie frowned when Nessie and I walked in hand-in-hand. "That better not happen again." He said to me.

"Charlie. We love each other. I know it's hard to accept that your 10 year old granddaughter is legal, but she is."

He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Sue came out and hugged Seth, Nessie and I took this time to escape to her room.

For Charlie's sake, we kept the door open and sat on opposite ends of the bed. "You know I'd move for you, right?" I said.

She bit her lip. "I don't want to do that to you, Jake."

"Nessie, I cant live with out you. If you go to London, then I'll go too."

"But-"

I cut her off, "Its not up for discussion, if you move, I do."

"Jake." She said in a pleading tone.

"Nessie." I said the same way.

"Jake." She said with more annoyance.

I cracked a smile and adopted a more teasing tone. "Nessie."

Now she was mad. "Jake!"

Using my above average speed, I pulled her to my lips. After a few blissful seconds, I pulled away. "Nessie." I whispered in her ear.

We heard a cough from the door. "Charlie sent me up to bring you guys downstairs." Seth said awkwardly.

"And you just couldn't say no?" I asked dryly.

Seth smiled. "Nope. Leah is here. Charlie and Sue want us all to have bonding time. Charlie is bringing out monopoly."

Nessie and I both groaned. "That takes hours!" she exclaimed.

Seth laughed, "That's what Charlie said. He also said it was a good way to occupy Jake's hands so that they don't wander."

So, for the next 3 fucking hours, we played monopoly. Then Charlie kicked me out. Wonderful day. But it was all made better when I climbed through her window, and she was awake.

"Hey Jake." She said as I laid down next to her and she laid her head on my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, "Hey Ness."

I could tell something was off. "What's wrong Nessie?" I asked after a few minutes of snuggling.

She sighed. "Its just…what you said earlier. About how you'd move."

I frowned. "Why does that bother you?"

She shifted away from me. "Because its not fair. I don't want to uproot you."

"Nessie, wherever you are is where my home is."

"Jake, you don't want to live with 8 vampires! Its not fair of me to ask you."

"You didn't ask. I told you." I responded.

"Well I don't like being told what to do!" she snapped.

"Ok!" I said, jumping off the bed. "Can I move with you?"

She took a deep breath. "No."

Ouch, that fucking hurt. "Why?!" I demanded.

"Because your home is here, with your dad, with your pack. My home is with my parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents."

"Ness! You're being ridiculous!" I yelled. She was starting to piss me off a little. "I know where my home is! And its with you!"

"No its not!" she yelled at me, jumping off the bed. "You don't belong with 8 vampires!"

"Nessie! My dad is fine! He has Rachel! And Sam can be alpha again! Its all good, I can move!" I yelled.

"Well I don't want you too!" she shrieked.

"Fine then!" I yelled back. "Enjoy fucking London by yourself!" I said, jumping out the window.

"Stupid dog!" she yelled out the window at me.

I barely made it to the forest before I exploded. Why doesn't she want me to move with her? She loves me. Maybe she cares to much. She thinks I'll be unhappy living with out my pack and dad. It would be sad, yes, but I would survive if I had Nessie.

_Don't worry about it. _Ryan said. I didn't even notice anyone was phased. _Every couple has fights. She'll be in your bed again by tomorrow night._

_I hope your right. _

_I am. Madison and I had fights, hell, we still have em'. She thinks she's going to college and I'm staying here to protect the tribe. _

_At least she's staying in the country. _

_Everything will work out. _He promised as he phased out.

I finished up my patrol and went home. It felt lonely with out Nessie. I hadn't slept alone in a few days.

I couldn't stop thinking about Nessie. She just wanted me to be happy. She wouldn't be happy staying in Forks and I knew she was really excited about London. She was planning on going to Oxford. I would like college. Maybe I'll apply there, and by some magic, I'd get in, run into Nessie and everything would be good.

But first I had to get off Nessie's shit list…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Nessie's POV

After Jake left I cried. I _do _want him to move with me, but that's so selfish! I get everything, London, my family, Jake. And he gets to be uprooted, living with 8 of is mortal enemies, and follow me around for the rest of eternity.

I thought about moving here, but then my family couldn't come, 10 years is too short of a time period to be back. And I couldn't live with out them.

The best solution I could come up with is a long distance relationship. And hoping that we would meet again when I was ready for more, ready to settle down.

I cried myself to sleep that night, wondering if he'd ever come back.

Charlie woke me up early the next morning. "I heard you and Jake fighting last night, sweetpea. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to do some shopping therapy. I'll be back later tonight."

"Ok, be careful."

I speed to the mall and walked into the nearest store. I felt instantly calmed by the sea of brightly colored fabric. When I made my purchases, I made the decision to pay someone to carry my bags.

I found 2 teenage guys who were all to happy to do it. I paid them 20 bucks each to carry my bags. They followed me around from store to store, I didn't say much to them. They tried to talk to me, but I just brushed them off.

We went back to my car to drop off my things before going back to hit up the rest of the mall.

I made them wait out side when I went to Victoria's Secret. I walked around the store for awhile before really even looking at anything. I picked up dark blue push-up bra. Jake always liked me in blue. Especially lacy blue things.

I decided to get the bra ad the matching garter belt. Hopefully to share with Jake later.

I got a few more things, paid and left. They guys were smirking when I came out. Typical.

"Yeah, so I think I can get the rest by myself. Thanks so much." I said sweetly.

"No problem." The taller of the 2 said. "So, ah, can I have your number? Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"Um. No." I said bluntly. "I'm kind of in a relationship." I said before walking towards the food court.

I was passing by the restrooms when something warm and extremely good smelling crashed into me and knocked me into the bathroom. Before I even had a chance to say anything, warm, familiar, delicious lips met mine.

His kisses were urgent and passionate. I felt a surge of wetness between my legs when he pressed his hips onto mine. He pushed me back so I was in between the wall and him.

"I'm sorry, Nessie." Jake said, breaking our kiss.

"No! I'm sor-" The last word was cut off by his lips meeting mine again.

I snaked my hands under his black t-shirt and ran my hands along his muscular abdomen. He growled, unbuttoned my jeans, and pulled them down before removing his own. I jumped up so that our hips were grinding.

He ripped, literally, my panties off and pushed into me. "Jaaaake." I moaned.

"I love you Ness." He panted.

"I love you too." I said before biting his lip a little.

For some reason, me biting him made him go crazy all the time. He slammed into me erratically and forcefully, making me cum.

I hung onto him as he kept thrusting. "I want you to move with me." I whispered.

Apparently that's all he needed to release. We stayed there for a second, just catching our breath. Finally, he set me down and smiled at me. "Sorry, it was the blue garter belt that got me."

I smiled. "I don't even have it on…yet."

He raised one eyebrow and smirked as he pulled his pants on. "And is that something I get to see later?"

I bit my lip seductively. "Maaaaybe." I purred while I zipped up my jeans.

Then we heard a loud knock on the door. "Um, excuse me?" A deep voice said.

I picked up my bags and Jake opened the door with a cocky smile. "Yes?"

A burly rent-a-cop was on the other side with a pissed off looking mom and a kid. "We're going to have to ask you to leave."

Jake shrugged. "We were done anyway. Come on Ness." I grabbed his hand and we pushed passed the cop.

"I'm going to need you to come with me." He said.

Jake and I smirked at each other. "Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes. Engaging in sexual relations in the restrooms is prohibited and neither one of you is welcome back."

I smiled. "This mall would sink without my family. I'm pretty sure you've heard of us. Cullen?"

His eyes widened. "O-oh. Sorry Miss Cullen. I didn't know-"

I smiled and dragged Jake away. "Alright? What was up with that?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "You're going to laugh." He raised his eyebrows in anticipation. "Ok, well, apparently this mall was sick of Alice buying everything. So they threatened to not let her back, but then she said she'd donate something if they let her come back. And at the time they were in need of a food court. So this mall has the Cullen Food Court." I said in a rush.

He burst out laughing. "Oh my god! That's so ironic!"

I rolled my eyes and dragged him out the door, laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Embry's POV

God. Damn. It.

They just had their first fight last night. And Ryan assured him that Nessie would be back in his bed by tonight. I hoped to dear god not. I don't know how many more moaned 'Jaaaaaake's I could take.

Seth and I were just playing Wii. Just innocently playing Wii. That's all I want from life. Just to play Wii with my pack brother with out overhearing Jake's orgasm noise.

So anyway, we were playing. And then we hear a car pull up, we figured it was a pack brother looking for food or some shit. But, no. We couldn't be that lucky. It was Jake and Nessie.

They burst through the door. I'm fairly certain they thought they were alone because she took his _fucking_ pants off in our _fucking_ living room, right _fucking_ next to us. It was time to leave. I looked at Seth and he nodded. We got up and started to walk away.

"Oh shit!" Jake finally exclaimed when he noticed Seth and I slinking out of the room. "Sorry guys. I thought you'd be at Sam's for the game."

Nessie looked at us and cocked an eyebrow. I knew the look. 'get-the-fuck-out-of-here-so-I-can-fuck-your-best-friend-slash-alpha-slash-brother-slash-roomie'. It was a look I knew well with Nessie.


	32. Chapter 32

**It's a short one, but guess whose in it?!?!?!?**

**SM owns it.**

Ryan was right, she was back in my bed. But this time she was wearing a garter belt. Well, she _was_ but it made its way onto the floor with the rest of our clothing.

I was laying on my back with Nessie's head resting on my chest. "If you really don't want me to move-"

"I do." She cut me off. "I just feel bad."

"The pack will understand. Most of them know imprinting, its unbreakable." She sighed. "I don't see moving with you as a bad thing, or giving my life up. I see it was finally being happy."

She opened her mouth to reply, but her ringing phone cut her off. When she looked at the caller ID, her eyes widened and she motioned for me to be quiet. "Its dad." She whispered to me. "Hi Daddy." She said innocently.

I was lucky enough to be able to hear the other side of the convo. "_Hi Peanut._" Peanut? The fuck? "_How's Forks?_"

"Pretty good. I cant imagine living here for more than a year though."

Edward laughed. "_Well it was interesting while your mom was human. She always kept us on our toes. Anyway, we'll be back tomorrow around noon. They whole family is coming to see the house, and we'll probably stay with Charlie another night."_

"T-tomorrow?" Nessie stuttered.

"_Yes, is that ok?" _He sounded concerned.

"Yeah!" she replied right away. "Its just so soon. Charlie and I were bonding.

He laughed. "_We're happy to hear that. Maybe we can come back and visit more."_

"I'd like that." Nessie said.

"_Well, ok, Peanut. Mom and I have another night at our hotel, so I'm goin-"_

"Stop!" Nessie groaned. "Gross! Bye Daddy."

"_Bye Peanut. Be good."_

"Always." She promised before hanging up. Then her gaze turned to me. "What are we going to do?"

Nessie and I spent the next few minutes discussing the best course of action. In the end, we finally decided on talking with Bella first, she would be the most receptive.

Operation-not-get-castrated-or-killed (I got to name it) went as such: Nessie would leave here alone, clean the hell out of Charlie's house to get the wolf smell out, and I wouldn't come over tonight, or go near Charlie's, I would instruct my pack to do the same.

Tomorrow, when all of her family arrives, Nessie would convince her dad, aunts, uncles, and grandparents to visit their old house and take a look around. She would convince her mom to stay with her and wait for Charlie to come back. As soon as the rest of them were gone, Nessie would call me and I would race over so I could talk to Bella, leaving out the part(s) where we slept together. We figured Bella would feel more comfortable and less defensive if she didn't think her daughter was in danger of being killed by a werewolf, so Nessie would stay upstairs.

Nessie was confident that Bella would understand and agree to covering us with her shield. Then Edward and the rest of the Cullens would come back, we would explain, and then we would all live happily ever after.

I made Nessie promise she would call when she got home, just so I could make sure she was ok. After she called. I went to bed. I wanted to be well rested tomorrow, just incase something went wrong.

Nessie's POV

Charlie was at work, Sue was in La Push, and I was waiting for my family. Shit! Jasper was going to pick up on my nervous vibe.

I waited in my room until I heard 4 cars speeding down the road. Obviously vampires. I raced down stairs and jumped into my dad's hug. "Hi Renesmee." He greeted.

Next I gave my mom a hug and I kiss. Then I moved on to Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and finally Jasper. He gave me a questioning look, I returned his look with a pleading one.

We all sat down in the living room and I told them about everything I did in Forks, it was a bunch of BS of course. So after they asked a few questions, I decided to put my plan in action.

"So mom, Charlie will be back in a few minutes. And I'm sure you guys want to check out your old house a little bit, mom and I can have some bonding time with Charlie." I hinted.

My dad looked at me for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah. Ok." He turned to my mom, "Bella, love, we'll be back in a little bit."

Mom smiled, "Ok."

Most of my family left, leaving jus my mom and me. I had to call Jake. "Mom, I'll be right back." I promised as I raced up the stairs.


	33. Chapter 33

**SM owns Twilight. **

Jake's POV

I couldn't help it. I had to be close by her. But I stayed hidden in the woods so they couldn't see me. When I saw the rest of them leave, I figured it was safe it go in.

I took a deep breath and rang the door bell. With in moments, Bella opened the door. When she saw me, she hissed and tried to slam the door, I kept it open. "No, no, no!" I said quickly. "Bells, you got it all wrong. I'm not here to kill anyone. I just want to talk to you."

A confused look washed over her face before she rolled her eyes at me. "Jake," she began, exasperated, "I'm happy with Edw-"

I laughed and took my hand off the door. Bella blocked my way inside. "Bells, I'm not here to win you back or anything." I promised. "I imprinted."

Her face lit up, "Oh, Jake! That's great! Who is she? Can I meet her? Oh, well, you probably don't want me to meet her." She rambled. "Do I know her?"

I took a deep breath. Now all I had to do was tell my best friend that I imprinted on her 10 year old daughter at a bar where I bought her drinks, took her virginity without asking her name first, and am now dating her. I'd leave out most of that. "Well, Bells-" I began, but before I could finish something cold and hard slammed into me.

"Edward!" I heard Bella scold.

I phased for safely reasons. "You _dog!_" Edward spat.

Shit he heard. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I vaguely hared my pack brothers ask where I was.

I looked up and saw Edward standing over me with a murderous look on his face. The rest of the Cullens ran over to him.

"What's the dog doing here?" Rosalie spat.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "He. Imprinted. On. _My_. Daughter."

All of the Cullens, including the Doc, looked pissed as hell. "Fido!" Rosalie screeched.

"That's not all." Edward snarled. "He-"

Before Edward could finish, my pack flanked me, snarling and growling. _Just, cool it, ok?_ I said. I heard their protests as I stood up and faced Edward. _Edward, I'm sorry, really, I am. _

"He what, Edward?" Emmett snarled. Right, Nessie mentioned that her uncles were protective.

"He," Edward paused and shook slightly. Bella urged him on, glaring at me. "He took her virginity."

I don't even know what happened. I knew that as soon as he got it out, my mind subconsciously went to that night. Bad move when her dad is a mind reader. He launched at me. I did my best to avoid his attack, but he got a hold of my paw and shattered it. I yelped in pain.

Then my pack sprang into action, obviously not liking the threat to their alpha. Then all of the Cullens, except for Bella, strangely enough, jumped into the fight.

Edward was going for my jugular, but I was faster, I knocked him down.

"Stop it!" I heard a broken sob from the direction of the house. It was Nessie. And she saw me pinning her dad to the ground. She probably thought I was going to kill him. Nessie stormed over to the fight, which had stopped due to her yelling and tear stained face.

She walked over to where Collin, Brady, Ryan, and Embry had Emmett pinned down and pushed them off her uncle.

Then she walked over to Jasper and pushed him off David, who was laying on the ground bleeding a bit.

She shot me a look and I retreated away from her father. Nessie continued to walk around, prying wolves off vamps and vamps off wolves. Then she stood right in the middle of us and spoke, "This." She said, gesturing around her, "Is unacceptable."

"Renesmee." Edward said with authority, "Go in the house and we'll talk to you later."

"No!" she yelled. "This directly involves me and my life."

"A werewolf, Renesmee?!" he yelled. "And it just had to be Jacob Black!" She flinched at his harsh tone. I wanted to tear him apart for talking to her like that! He shot me a furious look. "I would never hurt my own daughter, Jacob!" he snarled.

My pack moved closer to them, growling and snarling. Nessie let out a frustrated growl. "You're all being so immature! Why cant we just discuss this like humans?"

"Renesmee, honey," Rosalie began softly, "No one here is human."

Just then a car pulled up to the house. A very awkward looking Charlie climbed out. "Um. I don't think I could break up this fight even if I tried. Just, um, no killing." He said. "And, Seth, Leah, I'm pretty sure you two are out there, your mom wants me to invite you for dinner. So, um, yeah." He said before running into the house.

"He, he knows?" Bella asked.

Nessie bit her lip and nodded. "Sorry. He, well, I needed to tell him." Se wouldn't look her parents in the eyes.

I instantly felt bad. Did she regret having sex with me? I don't think so, I mean we've done it several-

_You might not want to think about that, Jake._ Sam cut off my thoughts.

_Oh, good idea._ I said, looking at Edward's hate filled eyes.

"I cant believe you Jacob!" Edward spat at me. "She's 10!"

"Dad!" Nessie sobbed. "I'm not a child! You said it yourself!" Edward's face softened and he hugged her.

"I'm upset with him because he didn't have the common curtsey to get your name or age before he…" Edward trailed off and growled at me.

"It wasn't just him, daddy." Nessie whispered.

Edward ran his hands through his hair and clutched his face. "Renesmee. I cant talk about this right now. Get your stuff, we're going."

My heart almost exploded. Before I knew what I was doing, I had already phased and was running to Nessie. Emmett and Jasper shoved me back before I could get anywhere close to her.

Quil and Embry bounded over to me and snapped at Jasper and Emmett.

"S-stop!" Nessie sobbed. She broke away from her dad's embrace. "God! What's wrong with all of you! This is stupid!"

"Renesmee, we're natural enemies. I mean, there are 2 distinct sides here…" Jasper hinted. We all knew what he meant, Nessie would have to choose. And I knew who she would pick.

"No." Bella said clearly. "I know what this is like, having to chose between werewolves and vampires, And I'm not going to make my daughter choose. She's right, this is stupid. We can be friends."

Nessie ran over to her mom and hugged her. The rest of the Cullens looked furious. "Bella! Renesmee deserves more than a dog!" Rosalie spat.

"I'm not forcing her to be with me!" I growled as I approached Bells and Nessie.

The whole Cullen family took up defensive stances. Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward, you, me, Jake and Renesmee are going to discuss this in private." I nodded.

I heard some of my pack phase from behind me. "Jake, you cant be serious!" Sam yelled.

"Its better than fighting." I replied.

Edward walked over to his wife and daughter. "If it makes you feel better you can bring someone too." He said.

"Seth." I called. Seth wagged his tail and walked over to me. Seth was the best choice due to his friendship with Edward, well former friendship with Edward, but he would also protect me.

Nessie looked pleased with this arrangement. Seth and I cautiously walked over to where Bella, Edward and Nessie were.

Edward looked murderous. "So, um. Where are we going to go?" I asked nervously.

"Meadow." Edward answered coldly.

Nessie smiled nervously at me. I phased back into a wolf so we could run there. "I trust you know where it is, Jacob?" Edward asked.

I nodded. Edward held his hand out to Nessie, she looked at him for a moment before he frowned. "No. Absolutely not."

Nessie shrugged as she walked over to me, "I'm not a child and you cant tell me what to do."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He said sternly. "Don't."

Hum, Carlie. I didn't know that. Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black. It has a nice ring to it. Edward shot me a look. Sorry. Nessie hopped on to my back anyway.

Um, Edward. Is, um, this ok? I don't want to piss you even more than I have.

He narrowed his eyes, but caved and took off hand in hand with Bella.

We reached the meadow in a few minutes.

Both Seth and I phased and threw pants on. "Hey Edward. Hey Bella." Seth greeted with a smile.

Bella smiled brightly. "Hi Seth!"

Edward nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm not happy about this." He said simply.

"Daddy. Please." Nessie said with an eye roll. "You didn't exactly follow the rules for finding a mate either. And you picked lunch. I'm picking someone who can protect me from stupid volturi guys that unexpectedly pop in to say 'marry me?'"

Edward growled. "Who? Felix?"

Nessie nodded. "Who knows what could have happened if-"

"Yes. Well. Thank you Jacob, I guess." He replied icily.

"No, um, no problem." I said awkwardly. "I just want to say sorry, not for the imprinting, of course, but for the way I handled it."

Edward rolled his eyes, "No you're not."

"Jake, what he's trying to say," Bella jumped in, "is that we wish you two wouldn't have slept together. But, even then, Renesmee has a lot of blame."

"Bella!" Edward yelled. "She's 10! She doesn't know-"

"No, mom is right." Nessie answered. "I look legal, I told him I was. I'm fully mature. I could have easily stopped it."

"But Jake didn't stop it either." Edward cut in, "I would expect that he treat his imprint like a lady, not some chick in a bar that he got drunk and took advantage of."

"It wasn't like that!" I yelled. "I have nothing but respect for Nessie! And I-"

"Nessie?" Bella repeated.

"Oh, um, well, Renesmee is kind of a mouthful, so I gave her a nickname."

Bella hissed. "After the Loch Ness monster, Jake?! Really?"

"Bella? You're upset that he gave her a nickname over the fact the they have been…physical?" Edward chocked on the last word.

Bella frowned. "It's a stupid nickname." She muttered.

"Well I like it." Nessie said with a smile at me.

Bella frowned. "Look." I said awkwardly. "I didn't- I mean- I- Shit. I don't even know what to say."

"That's a first." Bella muttered.

"Mom, Dad." Nessie began softly. "I love him, and he loves me. I know we shouldn't have slept together so soon in our relationship, but what's done is done and I don't know why you're freaking out about it being Jake. He's obviously no threat to me."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "You all know I can hear your thoughts, right?" he said loudly. Slowly, one by one, members of my pack and the Cullens came out of the trees. "They followed us." Edward explained.

"Renesmee, honey." Esme said, coming over to her. "Do you really love him?" Nessie placed her hand on her grandmother's cheek. After a few moments she pulled back and Esme hugged her. "I'm with Bella."

Edward hissed. "Esme! This is ridiculous! He is a were wolf!"

"Isn't that just a bit hypocritical, Edward?" Esme said. "I'm whole-heartedly happy that you found Bella, I love her and I love you. But Renesmee is right, you two are similar, forbidden love. Give your daughter the same chance at love that you got."

Edward's face went blank. Nessie approached him slowly and placed her hand on his cheek. When she removed it, his face remained emotionless.

I held my breath. If he says no, Nessie's gone. Possibly forever. I watched him closely, no emotion broke his stone face. "Jacob, I'd like to speak with you alone." He said monotonously.

Nessie's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't know what he was going to say. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"No Jake!" Leah snapped. "This could-"

I held up my hand. "Leah."

Edward broke away from the group. "I mean alone this time. No one follow."

"Daddy-" Nessie started.

"Renesmee, Stay here. I need to talk with him."

Her face fell. "Fine." She whispered. She slowly came over to me and placed her hand on my cheek. _I don't- he'll probab- I'm- Gah. I love you. _That shit scared the crap out of me. It sounded like a good bye. He wasn't going to kill me, right? That would fucking suck.

I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too." I whispered as quietly as possible. Edward still heard and he tensed up.

I turned around and saluted my pack. They looked very concerned. Finally I turned to Bella, she gave me a reassuring nod. Edward motioned for me to follow him into the woods. I gave one last look to my pack and Nessie before I disappeared into the woods.


	34. Chapter 34

**SM owns Twilight.**

**Only this one and the epilogue left. Thanks for reading!!**

Nessie's POV

He wouldn't kill Jake. Jake wouldn't kill him. He wouldn't kill Jake. Jake wouldn't kill him. I kept chanting it in my head.

Alice came up and hugged me. "So you got your self a wolf, huh?" she laughed.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Yep."

"How'd you guys meet?" Jasper asked.

I blushed, "Um, I'd rather not say."

My mom came over, "Renesmee, just tell us. It cant be worse than losing your virginity at 10."

I bit my lip. "Um, that depends on your underage drinking views."

Mom closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh, Renesmee."

Emmett laughed. "Underage drinking! So you decided to use that fake ID after all. What were you like drunk? I gotta ask Jake when he gets back."

"She's a funny drunk." Embry said from across the meadow.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"They wanted to know the story! I think its better in my point of view." He said.

"They don't need to know the whole frickin' story, now shut up!" I hissed.

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Lets have it, Fido."

"Embry." He reminded Emmett. Emmett rolled his eyes. "Ok, well. Me, Jake, Seth, Brady, David and Chris decided to go bar hopping in Port Angeles."

Emmett nudged me, "This is going to be good, I can already tell."

I rolled my eyes as Embry continued. "So were going from bar to bar. We get a little drunk. Then we decide to skip passed one bar due to the lack of hot girls. But as we were passing, I look in the window and see her." He said gesturing at me.

David laughed, "I believe you said some thing along the lines of, 'Holy shit! Hot chick! Dibs!' and then you ran in the bar."

I covered my face in embarrassment. But Embry continued, "What ever. So anyway I go in there and offer to buy her a drink, but then when she turns around, she sees Jake first. And then I look at Jake and see the stupid 'I imprinted' look on his face. Then I leave, they get drunk together and dance, then Jake makes us all leave so they can-"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Embry smirked, "Alright Ness. We'll leave it at that."

Carlisle frowned. "Renesmee. Drinking isn't-"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!" I said.

He smiled. "I was going to say it isn't going to have any long-term effects on you."

I smiled. "I kind of figured that out."

He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "So what did you _really_ do while you were in Forks."

"She took Jake, Paul and I shopping." Seth piped up.

Alice nodded. "Good mall, huh?"

Paul groaned, "Not when you have to follow her around all day, carrying all of her ten thousand bags!"

"10,000?" Jasper asked in amusement. "Try shopping with Alice and Nessie! We have to rent a bus!"

I smiled as Jasper and Paul laughed with each other. And laughed when they abruptly stopped when they realized they were laughing with each other. "Its ok to be friends." I said with a small smile.

Jasper shook his head. "Renesmee, don't even start."

I surveyed the…beings before me. My family would do anything for me. The pack thinks of me as a sister, they would do anything for me. I smiled. I had them all wrapped around my finger.

I mentally preformed myself for my performance.

I let out a dramatic sob and fell to the ground, crying. I watched from squinted eyes as my family raced over to my side. I also saw all the pack look over with concerned eyes, Seth, Sam and Quil came over.

"Renesmee?" Mom asked. Jasper just looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"

"You guys hate each other!" I wailed. Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't say hate…" Sam said reluctantly. "We just have a pretty major conflict of interest."

Jasper shook his head, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, can it!" he laughed.

Jake's pack growled and came closer. Quil looked pissed. "What the hell? There's something wrong with her!"

Jasper shook his head and looked at me. "She knows she has us all wrapped around her finger. She's trying to force a friendship."

I sat up, "Damn it Jasper!"

Mom rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I tried 10 years ago, hun."

"You manipulative little leech!" Paul laughed.

Rose smiled and shook her head. "That would have worked if Jasper didn't ruin it."

I sighed. "Seriously. Be nice to each other."

Every one tensed up at the thought of being friends. I made a pouty face. "At the risk of sounding like a spoiled brat, I'm going to say it anyway; I'm used to getting what I want. And I want everyone to get along."

I looked around at their shocked faces.

"I'm in." Mom said.

Seth was the first wolf on board. Reluctantly one by one, my family and Jake's pack agreed to be civil to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Jake's POV

I followed Edward back to the old Cullen place. Shit, he had home field advantage.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said quietly when we stopped running and I phased back into a human. "Be careful with your thoughts." He muttered. "You're not in Bella's range."

I nodded. "Edward-"

He stopped me. "Just let me talk." I nodded. "I love my daughter. I never thought something so beautiful and innocent could come from me. I tried to instill good values in Renesmee, I guess they were out of date values. I cant blame you for what you…did that first night, I know its natural for you to feel the need to…yeah. And I understand that she felt the same way, you two were destined to be mates, so it would be logical for her to feel the need too."

"I'm not happy about what you two did. And I'm fully aware that it takes two people to…So her blame is equal in this mess. I'm just upset that you didn't care to treat her with respect that night. Renesmee deserves more that what she thought would be a one-night-stand. And I wish you two would have told us so we could have avoided a confrontation."

"I love my daughter and I just want her to be happy. I'm not thrilled about the person who makes her happy. But it is, undoubtedly, you. She showed me her feeling for you. They are strong, not as strong as the bonds she has to me and Bella. But strong enough for her to be perpetually sad if she lost you."

"I also feel terrible about the mental, and physical, pain I have inflicted on you. When I first learned you imprinted on my daughter, I was furious. But, I all makes sense now, you loved the part of Bella that was Renesmee. Now I'm beating myself up about leaving, never giving you the chance to imprint on her earlier. If we had stayed in Forks for a little longer, we could have saved you 10 years of mental pain. And I am sorry for that."

He finally met my eyes. His golden ones were filled with regret. "Edward, don't beat yourself up about it. I cant even remember those 10 years now. The don't even matter. Nessie shared some of her memories with me, yes, I would have loved to be there, but everything happens for a reason. If I had imprinted on her when she was a baby, we would have had to go through the awkward friend to lover stage. I saw it happen with Ryan and Madison. It was weird. But, anyway, I don't hold you accountable for anything. If you hadn't won Bella, I wouldn't have Nessie."

"And that first night. I'll regret the way it was done forever. It was the anniversary of Bella leaving Forks, I drank to take the pain away. She was drunk, I was drunk, we both had impaired judgment. I have so much respect for Nessie. She's smarter than I'll ever be. And you know I would never hurt her. It took me awhile to win her over, I didn't want you coming in her and taking her away because she didn't love me. I don't know why she didn't call you. But, I love her and she means the world to me."

He took a deep breath, "Jacob," he began, this was it. "Renesmee needs to grow up still, she needs to go places and try to be human. She cant stay here. Yes, she's smart, but she knows nothing of the world, she just knows facts, she needs to experience life." I nodded. He took another deep breath. "I want you to move with us, to London."

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"But there are conditions." He said seriously.

"Of course."

"You have to let her live. If she wanted to do something stupid and reckless, let her, just make sure she doesn't get seriously hurt. She needs to make mistakes and learn from them." I nodded. "As much as this pains me to say, no marriage yet, she's still to young. You must, however, promise me that one day you _will_ marry her."

"Edward, I have every intention to marry her one day, but I'll respect your wishes and let her grow up."

"Good. And the last thing. I understand the, um, needs of both you and Renesmee and I understand that she is full grown and capable of making such decisions. I don't approve of you two being physical, but as long as I hear, see, or smell nothing of it, you may continue too…I cant even say it out loud. But," he said forcefully, "if she gets pregnant before marriage, I _will_ castrate you with out a second thought. Those are my terms."

"Thank you."

He nodded curtly. "Welcome to the Cullen family." I smiled. "I'm still going to punch you." He explained before slamming into my nose with his first.

"I deserved it." I acknowledged. It hurt like a motherfucker, though! But, considering everything, I got off easy.

"Yeah, you did." Edward's face of stone cracked a smile. "I bet everyone is getting anxious for us to get back. Lets go."

I took off after him, no one was phased, odd. Edward nodded in agreement. But we discovered why as soon as we crept up on the meadow.

Nessie had everyone paired off. Carlisle and Quil, Esme and Ryan, Emmett and Sam, Jasper and Brady, Alice and Ian, Rosalie and Leah, and Bella with Embry. The rest of my pack was waiting in a line. Nessie was yelling out instructions. They were doing trust exercises. My pack members fell down into the vampires arms and vice versa. It was fucking hilarious.

Edward chuckled from behind me. "She forced friendship on them. She took advantage of your pack's brotherly feelings toward her and my family would do anything for Renesmee."

I phased back into a human and walked into the clearing. "I'm going to hold this over your heads forever." I laughed.

Sam shrugged. "I'd like to see you build an entire friendship with a vampire in an hour."

Nessie's face lit up when she saw me and her dad side by side. Edward laughed. "There are conditions, Peanut."

Nessie rolled her eyes and gave him a hug. "When are there not?" She held her hand out and her placed him in her's. Then their faces went blank.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Bella smiled. "They're on the same brain wave. Through physical contact, Renesmee can hear his thoughts and he can hear her thoughts."

"Weird." Chris said under his breath.

Nessie smiled brightly. "Ok." Then she looked to me and her smile disappeared. "What happened to your face?"

I shrugged. "He punched me." I said, gesturing to Edward.

"Daddy!"

"No, no. I deserved it." I said quickly.

Edward smiled. "Well then, Jacob, I suppose you need a few weeks to put your affairs in order."

"Ah, yeah, that'd be cool." I replied.

He nodded stiffly. "We're going to allow Renesmee to stay with you for two weeks, then we expect you two to join us in London."

Embry laughed. "I'm surprised you're letting her stay, she'll probably go back with another tattoo!"

Everyone froze except for Embry, who was laughing. Edward turned to Nessie. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

Nessie narrowed her eyes and leapt at Embry. He took a pretty good beating.


	35. Epilogue

**SM owns Twilight. **

**This is it. Thank you so much for your reviews and positive feedback. I'm going to write another fanfic soon. So check my profile every now and again. **

Jake's POV (About a year later)

"Nessie!" I called up the stairs. "We're going to be late!"

She bounded down the stairs with a smile on her beautiful face. "I was just finishing up my paper. Is your's done?"

Nessie and I were attending Oxford University together. She took it more seriously than I did, but I was working on my bachelor's degree in business. She was working on her bachelor's in Art History. Since I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, I was getting my minor in art history. It didn't particularly interest me, but whatever.

"Yeah. Its done. I had Edward proof it last night." I replied. We had to write a paper for our art history class, Edward said it sounded like a 3 year-old wrote mine, she he re-wrote it.

"Ok." She said cheerfully. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

"I know. I'm not the one who waited until the last possible second to write my paper." I laughed.

She stuck her tongue out. "At least my daddy didn't write mine!"

Damn. She know. "Bah, I wrote most of it." I dismissed.

"Uh-huh." She said playfully as she slipped her ridiculously high heels on.

"How can you wear those shoes?!" I asked as I grabbed her backpack, as well as mine and opened up the door for her.

She smiled, glided over to me and kissed me. "It's the only way I can reach your lips."

And before I could kiss her back, she was already out the door. I sighed and followed her.

Art History class was boring! I just sat there and thought about things. Today was our one-year anniversary. Well, the one year anniversary of me imprinting on her. She counts the one year form the first time she said 'I love you' back. But I fell in love with her that one night at the bar.

Class was lame as usual. I only feigned interest for Nessie's sake, she seemed to be fascinated by it.

"…And the colors! They were so pretty! They were very distinct Germen colors, don't you think?" Nessie asked me while we were walking home.

"Um, yeah. The one by Wolf Huber was nice." I replied. I hadn't really been paying attention, I had my mind on other things. Like marriage. I wanted to propose to Nessie, I didn't talk to Edward yet, but I was pretty convinced he'd say no, I mean, its only been a year.

"Nessie!" A high voice chirped from behind us.

"I wish you'd call her by her real name, Alice." Bella grumbled.

Nessie spun around and smiled at her aunt and mother. "Nessie sounds cuter." Alice said. Bella rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Bella and I were going to go shopping and Nessie, you and Jake have your one year dinner tonight, and we still need to find you something to wear." Alice rambled.

Nessie rolled her eyes, "Alice, I have stuff to wear!"

"Nope. You need something new. Come on." She said as she dragged Nessie away.

Bella smiled at me. "Edward wants to talk to you."

"Shit. What did I do?" Edward and I had become almost friends, he still scared the shit out of me when he was being a dad, but when he was out of dad mode, he was pretty cool.

"Nothing. He just wants to talk to you." She giggled.

"Sure, sure." I grumbled as I walked into the house we shared with all of the Cullens.

"Hi mutt." Rosalie greeted. We had an antagonistic relationship. "Edward is in Carlisle's study waiting for you."

"Why did the blonde die in the helicopter crash, Blondie?" I asked with a smile. She rolled her eyes. "Because she got cold and turned off the fan!"

"Do you spend all of your free time looking up bad Blonde Jokes?" she asked icily.

"No! I spend all of my free-time banging your n-"

"Jacob." Edward cut me off with a hiss.

"Shit, sorry." I apologized.

He sighed. "Just come up here."

I sat in Carlisle's study and waited for him to begin. "Nessie sometimes lets her shield slip while she sleeps." He informed me.

I didn't get it. "Um, ok."

"I saw some of her dreams last night." He clarified.

I tensed up. "Is everything ok, or…"

"Yes. She, well, she's been having dreams about," he paused and took a deep breath. "marriage."

My heartbeat sped up. Did she…? Was she…? "So…"

"She wants to get married to you." He confirmed my thoughts.

I smiled and jumped up. "So we have-"

He nodded. "Yes, Bella and I discussed it, and you have our blessing. If you need any help picking out the ring, I'm sure Al-"

"I already have one." I said in a rush. My dad gave me my mom's wedding ring to give to Nessie when she was ready.

Edward smiled slightly and nodded. "I figured you would. And I assume by your thoughts that you are going to ask her tonight?"

Edward pulled me out of my perfect proposal thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Tonight at dinner."

He nodded once and left he study, leaving me to plan tonight…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nessie's POV

I don't know why Alice insisted that I get so dressed up for dinner with Jake. It wasn't even our one year yet! Well, to him it was, but not to me. Alice put me in an off-white, layered dress paired with cage heels and matching earrings.

Jake had reserved a table in a private room, so we were all alone. "You know this isn't our one year, right?" I teased.

He scoffed, "Um, yeah it is. I imprinted on you one year ago today."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Um, yeah, but them you stalked me for a few days, we weren't dating by that time."

His smile disappeared. I briefly wondered what I said, but before I could say anything, he spoke, "Nessie I knew I was going to marry you one day as soon as I saw you."

He got up. Was he going to…?

Jake pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. I smiled and bit my lip in anticipation. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he began as my eyes started to well with tears, "from the moment I stole you away from Embry," I laughed, "I knew this day would come. I love you so much and I would be the happiest man on the planet if you would be my wife."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Yes." I whispered. "Oh my god, yes!"

He smiled, stood up, and slid the ring on my finger. Then he kissed me.

I thought about how my life drastically changed in only one year. It was the best year of my life by far. And it all happened because Emmett got me a fake ID, it all happened because of the one night…


	36. AN

Soooooo, I have a new fanfic posted. My friend and I collaborated on it. She wrote most of it, but I helped!

It takes place 16 years after BD. Jake has romantic feelings for Nessie, but she doesn't love him like that. Jake and the Cullens move to Maine and start going to high school. Jake is devastated when Nessie gets a boyfriend.

This story tells how their relationship goes through hell and what terrible consequences result from stupidity.

Check it out!!!!!!


End file.
